Rebel
by Lady Babette
Summary: Rebel is a mystery to everyone, including herself. But now that one of the X-men has found her will the mystery be solved.
1. Prologue

**Note: I do not own any of the Marvel characters that appear in the story. I have added a few alias for some however and put in a few creations of my own.**

**This fan fic started out as a response to a challenge from a college freind of mine. I returned to the work from timt to time over the past few years and have decided that it should be published. I welcome all reviews good or bad they only serve to help me achieve a better story.**

**PROLOGUE**

Jimmy Wolfe watched his lovely young wife lay in the hospital bed. Her deep red hair fanned over the pillow. Her skin was just now returning to its regular cream color. The doctors told him that she was going to live. He was so very relieved. If she had died he would have too. He knew he should leave now, if he were here when she woke up he wouldn't be able to. She wouldn't let him. She would tell him how stupid he was being. That she could take care of herself. That it wouldn't happen again. But it had and it would again, so he had to go. In the long run it was the smart thing, the best thing for her. He loves her so much. Heart, mind, body, and soul. He always would. He won't allow her to be hurt again. Everyone he loved had died because of him. He won't let her.

Annabel was so very young. She had her whole life ahead of her. He shouldn't have married her. She was beautiful and talented. If it weren't for him she would still have her career, too. She had given her whole life to him. She had devoted her entire existence to him. He wondered what she would do without him. She had made it before, only getting in a little trouble now and then. She could do it again. She could take care of her self. It was too late for doubts now. He had already signed the papers.

He crossed the room and sat an envelope on the table by her bed. It was his goodbye letter. He hoped she would understand. Anyway there was no turning back, the papers were signed, and this was to protect her. He thought again about what she would do without him. At least she had her career to fall back on. Maybe this time she would go back instead if chasing after him. Surely the studio would take her back.

He walked to the head of the bed. He leaned over and kissed her forehead, then her cheeks, and finally her sweet, red lips. He actually started to cry. He wiped his cheeks then fled the room. He never looked back. Not even as his heart shattered.

"Jimmy." She said in a cracked whisper as her eyes drifted open.

She heard the door click shut. Where was she? She looked around. It must be a hospital. She guessed she was hurt worst than she thought. Of course that thing that had attacked her had been at least three times larger than her. What had Jimmy called him? Creed. She wondered who he was. Where was Jimmy? He had to be here somewhere. She pressed the call button for the nurse. A tall dark headed woman ran in.

"Yes, Mr. Wolfe. Oh!" The nurse gasped as she realized that only the patient was there. "You're awake!"

"Where is my husband?" She was having a hard time speaking.

"He must have just left Mrs. Wolfe. I'll see if someone can find him. But first I have to get a doctor. You know, honey, you've been out for three weeks."

"Three weeks." It was barely a whisper.

...................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Charles Xavier quietly wheeled himself into the hospital room. He had lied to the nurse at the desk. Told her he was the young lady's father. That he had just seen the story in the news paper and rushed right over.

He was positive that only a mutant would have survived the explosion this young woman had. The paper had said that she was pulled from the rubble of an office building that was twelve stories high and took up a city block. The girl had been unconscious for two months now, but other than that she had barley had a scratch on her when she was found. It had been called a miracle.

Charles had done his research before coming to the hospital to meet her. He had found out from the police report that her name was Leanne James. They assumed that she was passing by when the building had exploded. Her husband, John, was still missing along with the six janitors and two security guards that had been working in the building at the time. It was believed that it had been a gas explosion. Truly devastating.

Charles looked at the girl lying in the hospital bed. She was young. The report said she was twenty. She looked a young twenty. Her husband had been thirty-five, fifteen years her senior. The Professor always wondered how that sort of thing happened. He was only a few years older than John James, yet her saw a girl, a child lying in the bed.

Leanne was pale and fragile looking, but Charles knew from the information he had collected from the minds of the men and women that had rescued her, that was far from the case. Lucky for Leanne normal people tended to over look the obvious and liked to think anything outside of normal was a miracle. Miracles hide much of the truth in the world there were many more mutants out there than anyone wanted to believe.

The girl had deep red hair that looked as if it might reach her waste if it had not been braided. Her driver's license had said her eyes were blue. Though she appeared petite for the most part she seem to be in excellent shape. Charles could tell that though she was not over muscled her arms were well defined.

He knew he was right in coming here. He would stay with her until she came to. He knew she would need his help.

.....................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

Anne blinked several times. Her head was killing her. She was stiff all over. It felt like a truck had hit her.

"Close."

Anne looked for the source of the voice. It was a bald man in a wheel chair.

"Who are you?"

"I'm your friend, Charles Xavier; we've known each other many years now."

Anne was confused. She couldn't remember much of anything. She thought her name was Anne Logan. She knew she was in a hospital and was pretty sure it wasn't the first time. This situation seemed far too familiar to her.

"Anne, I know that you don't remember much now, but I help you before. Please let me help you again?" The man pleaded in a soft friendly voice.

"I think I know you," Anne said. Things in her head were so foggy. "There's a big house, right?"

"Yes, we all live in a big house."

"We?"

"You are one of my students, you live with us at a special boarding school."

"Sounds good." Anne really couldn't make any sense of what was going on in her head, but her heart said to trust this man, Charles Xavier, so she would.


	2. Chapter 1: An Old Friend

**CHAPTER ONE**

Several years later.

Anne hated being a waitress. She hated the way men thought that she was a part of the meal. The dessert. But she needed the job, at least for now. Without the job the courts would never let her have Rebecca back. _'This ain't so bad,'_ she thought. Not knowing her daughter for the past nine years was bad.

Soon she would have her little girl back and would be able to return to the mansion. If they will have her back. It's been a long time since she saw any of her old friends. Once in a while she still talks to the Professor. He tells her of her friends and of the new people that come and go. But it had been close to a year since she had last spoke with him.

She will be happy to see them again. Except for may be Scott. Though, she wasn't mad at him anymore. She had come to understand his actions of long ago. She can't wait for them all to meet Becca. It has taken so long to finally get Becca back. Almost three years. It would have happened much sooner if Anne had been able to remember more of her past. She knew she had been married and that her husband had left her before anyone had known she was pregnant. Wasn't it enough that _she_ wanted her daughter back? Why did they have to take so very long looking for that darn man she couldn't even remember? If she couldn't locate him what made them think they could.

The government didn't know what they were doing. Just why the hell did Becca need duel citizenship? It wasn't Becca's fault she was only half-American. It was just a waste of time; her father didn't even know she existed. If Anne hadn't found those few files from some long terminated government program the authorities wouldn't even have know that the man was Canadian. Stupid files couldn't even give her a real name they were all referenced with numbers to other files.

It was a slow day at the diner, so when the bell over the door rang Anne turned to see who it was.

He was magnificent. Tall and well built. He had reddish-brown hair and a defiant five o'clock shadow. He looked like a rogue. He wore dark shades, a baseball cap, faded jeans, and a black leather bomber jacket. He looked familiar.

He slid his shades down and looked at Anne over the rims. Anne would know those eyes anywhere. It was Remy LeBeau. The Prince of Thieves himself.

He looked her up and down. Then suddenly his stance changed. He recognized her too. He quickly crossed the room to her. She froze, almost panicked. Remy swept her into his arms and spun in a full circle. He hugged her tight, her arms pinned against her chest, palms out. His chest was s solid wall for muscle.

Remy sat her down and said, "Its Remy, chere. You 'member from New Orleans?"

"Yes, of course. What brings you here? Something big I hope." Anne hooked her arm through his.

"What you doin' here, chere?" He asked.

"Long story and I asked first. How about we find you a table?"

"In back?" He suggested. Old habits where hard to break.

Anne led the way to the back room and sat Remy in the far corner booth. It was Becca's favorite table but Anne figured Remy could handle the girl.

"You can sit here. This table isn't visible from the front room. And if you set on the right side no one should notice you. I'll be back soon and we can talk." Anne hurried back to work.

Remy sat there thinking. What was he going to do? He couldn't lie to her. She had a way of knowing when someone lied. At least she didn't know about him and the X-men. He wouldn't have to explain about Rogue leaving him in Antarctica. He'd tell her latter, if he stuck around that long. These days he keeps on the move. Like before he joined the X-men. If he told her everything would she be angry? What would she think when she found out that he was a mutant. He had no idea how she felt about mutants. Thieves just didn't talk about that kind of thing.

The crowd had picked up. Anne was busy when Becca came in. She saw her but didn't get the chance to tell her that Remy was at their table. She could trust Remy, but she hoped Becca didn't over react. Anne turned to another table and hurried, she couldn't leave them alone for long.

Becca made her way through the crowd. Her mom was busy, so she went straight back to her table. She could start her homework without her mom. As she came up to the booth she noticed a man sitting there. Her mom never let anyone set there when she was coming. Who could he be? Why was he at _her_ table? Well, she would just find out.

Remy watched the little girl walk over to him. She was quite pretty. Something was familiar about her. He was going to ask her who she was, but she beat him to it.

"Who are you? You know this is my table and my mom would never let someone else sit here. What are you doing here? You're not even eating, just drinking water. Well. Who are you?"

"Well, petite, if you give me a chance I will tell you. You know you talk very fast. I am Remy, petite and who are you?"

"I don't give my name to _strange_ people. You, Sir, are going to have to move because this is my table. Now, please." She crossed her arms at her chest and started tapping her foot.

Anne butted in just in time to save Remy.

"Rebecca Anne you could show more respect for your mothers friend's. I hope you want act this way when you meet more of them. Have a seat young lady."

"Belle?"

"I know that look Remy. Becca is my daughter. She is the reason I am here." Anne stated.

It was hard to believe this girl was Anne's child, not that she didn't act like it or even look like it. He could tell they were related after seeing them together. But still the child must look more like her father. Becca had to be seven or eight. Anne had to have been very young when she had her.

"Yes, I was. I was about eighteen or so. I'll explain the rest later. Would y'all like to eat here or we could go back to our apartment? Remy? Becca?"

"What ever she want, chere."

"We can eat here. Then Momma won't have to cook or clean up."

Remy had to smile at the girl. She was defiantly her mother's daughter. Smart as a whip and thoughtful too.

"Good then I'll go get us something. Remy what would you like?"

"Don't care long as it's hot. You choose."

"Gumbo, may be? It's not really Cajun, but it's hot."

"That'll do."

"Becca?"

"Can I have chili-cheese fries Momma? Promise I won't make a mess."

"Sure thing honey. I'll be right back."

Anne went to put the order in.

When Anne returned it was to a giggling Becca and smiling Remy. _'Good they're getting along.'_ She thought.

"What's so funny?" Anne asked as she set down with their food.

"Remy tells funny jokes, Momma." Becca giggled.

"What kind of jokes, Remy?" Anne asked with her eyebrow raised. She had heard a few of his jokes in her time and none of them were suitable for her daughter.

"Good, clean ones. Made just for children. Don't you trust me Belle?" Gambit said with mocked innocence as he spooned a bite of food.

"I trust you. I just didn't know you were so good with kids. And it's _Anne_." She stressed the last part, but he just pretended he didn't hear.

"Well I try, Belle. Don't have much experience with little ones though." His tone was sad.

"Then that makes you a natural. You're lucky. Do you like being around little ones?" Anne was intrigued by his admission.

"I enjoy their company. They not as judgin' as adults are." The last part was said with bitterness.

"People been judging you again?" Anne asked sympathetically.

"Yeah, seems I can't get away from it." He mumbled.

"Maybe it has something to do with your profession. You think?" She grinned.

"No Belle, Remy done quite that. I don't steal no more. I been doin' good." Anne knew it was the truth, but if she hadn't his look of seriousness would have convinced her. She had never seen him look so serious.

"I wasn't talking about _that_ profession. I was talking about your latest. I know Professor Xavier."

"You know about the Professor?" Remy didn't know what to think. That meant Anne had to be a mutant and that she knew what he was.

"I was one of his students, before I met you. You see I was part of his special team. The one you are apart of." Anne said this knowing it would surprise him.

"You were an X-man?" Remy was practically in shock. Not that he thought Anne wasn't capable; it was that she was an X-man before he was. Before they had even met.

"Yes. Remy you should learn to block your thoughts a little better. I could easily read your mind if I wanted to." This was easier than she thought it would be. Admitting what she was had never been very easy for her before.

Remy was surprised at her admission. He thought he had good defenses. Jean couldn't read his mind. Even the Professor had a hard time. If Remy didn't want him in his head the Professor could not read his mind at all. But Anne did very easily. He must have let some of his defenses down now that he was away from the team. It also explained a lot of things about Anne that hadn't made since till now. Remy wondered why no one had talked about her being on the team. He had heard countless stories of former X-men while living under Xavier's roof. Is it possible that she predated any of the current members?

"How come no one has ever talked about you?"

"Remy this is going to have to wait. This isn't a good place or time to talk about this." She nodded at Becca, who was hanging on their very words. "We can finish this latter. Okay, Remy?"

"Sure Belle, but we will finish this."

"My name is _Anne_. Use it." Anne said. She was getting quit upset at him calling her Belle.

"Sure what ever you say, _Belle_." He said with a wide grin.

Anne threw her napkin at him and left the table.

"I'll be back in a minute." She spat over her shoulder.

"You know you should do what Momma says. You know she's smarter than most people," said little Becca with a grin.

"That she sure is." Remy smiled back at her.


	3. Chapter 2: Between Friends

**Chapter Two**

Anne pushed the door open to the garage apartment. It might be small but at least it had two bedrooms. She opened the door wide for Remy.

"You know you didn't have to carry her. I could have, I have before."

"No sense. I was here and as tuff and strong as you are. Becca is a heavy little thing to have to carry up those stairs."

They moved into Anne's small living room. Becca must be getting heavy. Anne wondered where Remy would stay tonight.

"Remy do you have a place to stay tonight?"

"No, but I'll find something."

"You're welcome to stay here tonight. If you want?"

"You sure, chere?"

"Yes. Remy would you like to put Becca down now?"

Remy smiled widely. "I forgot I was holding her."

Anne laughed. "Come on let's take her to my room."

Anne made her way across the living room and entered the door on the left. Remy quietly followed behind her. When they got to the bed Anne turned back the covers. The bed took up most of the room. Remy laid Becca down on the double bed.

"Would you go to her room and get her nightgown? It should be on her bed." Anne asked sitting down gently by the sleeping girl.

"I'll be right back."

Anne took her daughter's shoes and socks off.

"Here." Remy handed her the child's gown.

"Thank you." Anne whispered, "I'll be out in a minute."

Remy left Anne to finish. He went back into the living room. Anne had a nice cozy home. Even if it wasn't much, she had made it feel like a home. Remy wondered why she hadn't gone back to the mansion. He knew the others would have understood. They would have welcomed the little girl. _'Why had Anne left in the first place? When had she been with the X-men? Was she hiding something?' _There were many questions he wanted to ask her.

Anne slowly dressed Becca, careful not to wake her. She couldn't help but think about Remy. _'Why was he here? Was something wrong at the mansion?'_ Anne had been very worried about the X-men since she lost contact with the Professor. But the Professor had told her not to worry about his absence when last they spoke. _'What could have happened that Remy would have left the X-men?'_ Anne had thought that Remy would be a good X-man. She knew that he had a jaded past, but he seemed to be seeking redemption when she had meet him. That is why she had told the Professor about him. He was a talented mutant. He hid his powers well and had excellent control over them. If Anne had not been a some what telepathic mutant herself she would never had known. _'Maybe Remy was just on vacation or something? Or was he hiding something?'_

Anne went back into the living room. She sat down on the sofa next to Remy.

"Remy do you have as many questions for me as I have for you?" She asked quietly.

"Probably." Was his answer.

"Good then you can start. Ask away." Anne said with a grin.

"How about you tell me about you and the X-men?" Anne was his friend and this was something he needed to know.

"The Professor came to me while I was in the hospital after having Rebecca. I was very depressed. They had taken my daughter away. I had been in a coma. The doctors didn't think I would live. Honestly, they kept me alive to save the baby. When I woke up they couldn't find her; she was lost in the system. The Professor said that he would help me find her. And that he could help me with my mutant powers. And that he could with time help me recover my memories. I had nothing so I went with the Professor. He took me to his school in New York. He trained me and helped me continue the search for Becca. I became one of his X-men. I learned quickly. I used my powers well. I got along fine with the others. I even made friends with Bobby and Beast. Storm, too. Then something happened. And finally I left. That was all before I met you."

"What happened that made you leave?"

"I couldn't get along with Scott."

"He has that effect on some people, but why? I mean, you can get along with anyone."

"Not him. You know from experience that I am not really a very good follower and sometimes have problems with orders. Well, you see, Scott and I had a slight disagreement on when to leave teammates behind and when not to."

"Keep talkin'." Remy demanded. Remy remembered his time with Belle; she had never liked being told what to do, but she could follow orders when she had to.

"You see we were on this mission and Jean was caught. She really isn't very good at hand-to-hand combat. Even though she doesn't have to use her hands. Anyway Scott decided we should go after her. It was too dangerous. Warren had been hurt and Beast was tending to him, so that only left three of us to go in after her. It was practically suicide. But we went anyway; we got her out but almost lost Bobby. I was angry. It was a stupid thing to do. We should have regrouped and returned latter when we were in full force and knew more about where we were going and what we would have to do. Well the Professor agreed with me and had a talk with Scott. So a few missions latter Scott tried to leave Beast and Bobby behind. We could easily recover them, so I kind of took over and did what I thought was best. We saved them both and didn't harm anyone and none of us were hurt. The Professor thought I had done the right thing. That Scott needed a little more training, we were all still new to the soldier thing. We had a long talk and decided to put me in charge for a few missions until Cyke had more training. Scott was furious. I hadn't been there as long or had as much training. Not to mention I was younger than the other members were. He believed it was my fault entirely. He stayed mad at me. Jean even agreed with the Professor. But Scott was convinced he was right. About a month after the change in command we were led into an ambush. We were spilt up. Scott and I found our selves together. I was hit from behind and he left me."

"He left you behind. That doesn't sound like the Scott Summers I know. Couldn't he help you?" Remy interrupted.

"He could. I knew it. He knew it. Jean knew it. The Professor knew it. Warren had even witnessed it from the air. He just left me. I didn't know whom the people where that captured me but they traded me to the government for something. The Professor thinks it was a set up to capture me. The government needed a mutant with my abilities for testing. The Professor eventually saved me. Two years is a long time in a cage. All I could remember was blaming Scott. When I got back Scott and I had a huge fight. We even used our powers against each other. I am a strong mutant, stronger than Scott, I almost killed him. I couldn't face the Professor or any of the others afterwards. I was ashamed of myself. I let my anger get the best of me and I hurt someone. That night I waited for everyone to go to sleep and left. I haven't been back since. Though, I still talk to the Professor once in a while."

Anne leaned her head back. She had told her story. Had admitted to her sins.

"Anything else you would like to know, Remy?"

"The child?"

"Well I found her about a week after I had last seen you. I settled down here. I am waiting for the State to permanently release her into my custody. It is only a matter of months now. She's great isn't she? She is better than I ever dreamed."

"She's the best kid I have ever seen. Who's her father?" Remy asked knowing he just might be going to far.

"I was married once. He left me and disappeared before he knew about her. Before even I knew about her. It was a hard time." Anne said sadly.

"He doesn't sound like a nice guy. How did you get mixed up with a man like him? Wait don't answer that. I mean you met me didn't you. You must hate him for all the crap he must have put you through."

"No. I understand why he did what he did. I would have done the same if I had been in his place. From what I remember. Things are sketchy in that department. I can remember lots of things; just not who he is or what he looked like. Actually sometimes I think I still care for him, but I can't remember him. I'm sure we could still be friends or something, but I doubt I'll ever know. I still can't find him. The Professor thinks that I am repressing his memory because he hurt me so bad. I have the same problem with the two years I was missing from the mansion. I actually have many chunks of memory missing. The Professor is sure I have been experimented on more than once. Heck, even Becca's dad is a reference in a file. It had plenty of coded information but no real names."

"You're still in love with him?"

"Yes, well maybe, I think I still love him. Which is odd. How can I love someone I don't remember. I guess I remember loving him. I even remember things we did together. How wonderful he treated me. Everything but who he is and what he looks like. I used to live for him. I spent everyday doing things for him, making him happy. Completely depending on him. And I loved it. I'm too independent for that now. I mean look at me I'm a single mother making an _honest_ living. Well, I guess it's just the dreams, really."

"Why'd you marry him?"

"I loved him."

"You had to have been very young. How do you know you loved him?"

"Remy you know what it is like to be older on the inside than on the out side. Nowadays I find myself realizing that more and more. We, my friend, are both greatly beyond our years. Most mutants are. Too bad we're not older and _wiser_. If we were I could guarantee you we wouldn't be sitting here in this run down shack confessing old sins. What do you think?"

"No, chere, we wouldn't. If we had gotten what we deserved in this life I would be long died and you would be living in a huge house somewhere with a wonderful husband and at least a dozen perfect kids."

"Remy you shouldn't talk like that. You're a good man. You just have a bad past. We all have things in our past that are better left behind. You've changed. You've done well with the hand you were dealt. You're doing things right now and trying to make up for the past. You are seeking redemption and doing a great job of it. I know you had to have made a good X-man. Just because you were a gambler and a thief doesn't mean you were a bad person. You're a fine man, a good man, don't ever doubt that."

"Anne you don't understand everything. I just wasn't a thief. For awhile a worked for a man named Sinister. Do you know of him?"

"Of course, I told you I keep in touch with Professor Xavier. Remy Sinister is an evil man, why would you work for him?"

"I needed his help at the time. I couldn't control my power. It was growing too fast. Sinister fixed it, but the price was too high. I left when I found out how evil he was. But he had tricked me into doing horrible things. I used to tell myself that I was young and shouldn't be blamed, but that is no excuse. You and I both know that. Anne I led him to the Morlocks." Remy was truly sorry and very hurt by what he had done. Sinister had done horrible things to the Morlocks.

"Remy we all make mistakes. Many of the X-men have all made mistakes. Some worse than others but we all have made them. Some, like Scott, made their mistakes after they joined the team and some, like me, waited until they left the team. Think about it."

"I will. You should have been a shrink. You're easy to talk to and good at solving problems."

"No I wouldn't have. I would have had to kill some of my patients. I'm annoyed easily."

They lapsed into silence for some time. A comfortable silence.

Finally Anne asked, "Remy did you leave the team on your own or did they make you leave?"

"Rogue left me in the middle of Antarctica? So I guess they left me."

"Who is Rogue and what did he think he was doing?"

"Rogue is a woman and she was mad at me for keeping secrets from her. We were sort of a couple. Not anymore though. We won't be getting back together _this_ time. We have no trust left. She can't trust that I'm not the man I was and I can't trust her not to run off when times are rough. She always runs away. I can't take the running away. She has to be present if she wants to work things out. I just can't let myself love her anymore. It hurts too much. That relationship was doomed from the beginning."

"I know the feeling. I think you may understand my relationship with my past and how it hurts me so."

"You know, chere, we are two peas in a pod. Some times fate is cruel."

"And sometimes fate knows best." Anne added with one of her familiar everything would be all right smiles. Remy couldn't understand how she always managed to be optimistic.

Anne patted Remy on the thigh and said, "Let's quit moping and go to bed. By the way Remy you're welcome to stay as long as you want or need to. As long as you don't mind planet purple in there." She pointed to Becca's room.

"Could be worse," Remy laughed, "It could be pink."

Anne crinkled her cute little nose up. She hated pink.

"Thank the gods," she sighed with a giggle.

They both walked to their respective doors and bid each other a final goodnight.


	4. Chapter 3: A New Home

**Chapter Three**

It had been a few months since Remy moved in with Becca and Anne. Remy had gotten a job cooking for a small restaurant. They had all decided that they needed a bigger place to live, so today they were moving into a small three bedroom, two-bath house on the edge of town.

"Remy would you hurry up with that last kitchen box. I want to get all the dishes put up before the delivery men get here with the new refrigerator." Anne called through the back door of her new home.

"I'm coming, chere. This box is heavier than the others are. What's in here anyway?" Remy asked Anne as a pale blue light eased its way from Anne's hand and engulfed the box.

"Stone wear. I got it for a little bit of nothing at the second hand store last week. And it ain't that heavy!" Anne said.

"I ain't the one using my head to lift it." Remy laughed out loud.

"Fine, you want to carry it with your head?" Anne asked as she levitated the box over his head.

Remy got on his knees and mockingly begged, "Please chere don't. I ain't got enough in my head to spare."

There was a knock at the front door. "I'll get it. Hey, guys can we get a doorbell?" Called Becca from the living room.

Anne quickly lowered her arm easing the box to the floor.

"Has to be the icebox." Anne said as she walked out the kitchen door.

Remy remained behind and sat at the table. Remy was enjoying his new life. He loved being around Anne and her daughter. Becca was a sweet child and adjusted to him quickly. She was already calling him _Uncle_ Remy. And Anne seemed to surprise him at every turn. Until today he hadn't know she could levitate things. He had a nice job and a new house to come home to. Life was looking up. The only thing to complain about was that he missed the X-men.

As Anne directed the deliverymen she thought about the recent changes in her life. She enjoyed having another adult around. She liked her new house. It was much better than an apartment. She and Becca owed a lot to Remy. If it weren't for him they wouldn't have this house. His salary changed many things. They now had some extra money and often did things together. They loved to go see movies or visit the local zoo.

They were becoming a cozy little family. Anne had realized this morning that she was becoming very fond of Remy. She didn't know why. He was very different than what she remembered of her husband. But she was younger back then. Sometimes Anne wondered if she and her forgotten love would have fallen in love if she had been older. She had committed her whole life to him, but now she was too independent to do that. And she liked herself better this way. Maybe he would have liked her better this way. Maybe he would have stayed, if she hadn't been so needy.

She often wondered how their marriage would have been if he hadn't sacrificed it for her sake. Would it have lasted much longer? Would they be married today? She knew she would have been able to keep Rebecca. Yet she wonders if she would have had more children. Anne quickly stopped that train of thought. She knew it wasn't good to worry about what could have beens.

Anne wondered if Remy had any feelings for her. She hoped he was happy here. He had become a much better man than the Remy she knew from their time together from before he became an X-man. He had really lived up to the potential she had seen in him.

Remy wondered if Anne had any feelings for him. Because he sure as hell had some strong ones for her. He was watching her put the last of the kitchen items away. He knew he was falling in love with her. Fast and hard. She was something else. She was easy to be around. She was beautiful, talented, and funny. She was a good mother. She would do anything for her family. But she was real, she made mistakes and she admitted it. He knew that from their previous dealings with each other.

He would always love Rogue, but their relationship was over. He didn't think they could ever be together again. They could no longer trust each other. Trust was important. Remy needed a woman he could trust, also a woman that could trust him. He completely trusted Anne. She was trustworthy. And Anne trusted him he knew that. He also knew it was hard for her to trust anyone. Especially after her abduction and with all her missing memories.

Gambit also put some blame on her ex-husband. Gambit may not have known her former husband but he knew the man had done a number on Anne. Whoever he was he had hurt her, not purposely, but it had still hurt her. Anne was still not willing to give him any more details on the subject.

Remy was a happy man again. He was gradually becoming part of a family and enjoying it. He was falling in love and enjoying it. He liked his job and loved his home. He knew he was a lucky man. And he owed it all to one woman, Rogue.

If Rogue had not abandoned him, he would have never found Anne. He would have to thank her if he ever saw her again. Make that when he sees her again. He wanted to return to the X-men if only to apologize for keeping his secret. He would have to talk to Anne at the end of the month and see if she would like to return with him. Even though they would have to leave this nice house behind.


	5. Chapter 4: She's Finally Mine

**Chapter Four**

Tonight was a time for celebration. Belle had gone today and signed the last of the legal papers giving Becca back to her. Remy planned to surprise them when they got home. He planned on taking them to see the movie Becca had been begging to go to. Then he had made arrangements for a friend of Belle's, another waitress, to baby-sit while he took Belle to dinner at the best restaurant in the area. Now all the girls had to do was get home and change clothes.

Remy hoped everything was going all right at the Courthouse. Tonight he planned on asking Belle to return with him to the X-men. He had bought them all tickets on a flight for tomorrow morning. He had a feeling she wanted to go, but that she didn't think she should. He had overheard her on the phone last week. She had been trying to reach the Professor but couldn't get an answer. She had been crying.

Remy checked his watch; it was time. He checked himself in the mirror. They should be home any minute now. He started pacing.

In a few short minutes Anne and Becca arrived home. Anne was surprised to see Remy dressed so nicely.

"Why are you all dressed up?" Anne asked.

"I'm taking two very special ladies out tonight." Remy said as he crossed the room so that he was standing in front of her.

"Two? Glad to see your getting back to your old self. Who are they? Do I know them?" She was glad to see him going out again. He had been quit the ladies' man when she had known him before.

"Very well actually."

"Oh." Anne sighed. She hated being in the zone, when the bomb dropped. And with Remy it always did.

"But if you two don't hurry up and get dressed we'll be late." Remy grinned.

"Us. You're taking us out?" Anne was happily surprised.

"Yes, so hurry up. I have a surprise for you."

"Me, too?" Becca asked hopefully.

"Yes, you too. I have a very special present for you. Now go and change clothes."

"Alright!" Becca yelled and ran to her room.

"What are we going to do?" Anne asked.

"Go out."

"Come on Remy tell me, please?" Anne sweetly asked with a cute little smile while batting her eyes a tiny bit.

"Go change into something nice and you'll find out." Remy grinned.

Anne stuck her tongue out at him and went to her room to change.

"How does that woman make a childish gesture like sticking her tongue out seem so sexy," Remy mumbled to the empty room after her door had snapped shut.

Anne stood at her closet and wondered about what she should wear. Where were they going? She needed to know so that she could choose the right outfit. She walked over to the bedroom door and stuck her head out.

"Remy." She yelled.

Gambit came running out of the kitchen.

"What? Is something wrong?"

"I don't know what to wear." Anne frustratedly stated.

"Is that all," Remy laughed, "then I'll come pick something out for you."

"Just tell me where we're going."

"Nope."

Anne swung her door open. "Fine, then hurry up."

Anne let him into her room. She couldn't wait to see what he would choose. Probably something red, he seemed to like that color the most. Most people told her that redheads shouldn't wear red, but not Remy he seem to think it one of her better colors. She preferred black or purple.

Remy searched through Anne's closet. Anne was a big clothes horse. He knew what he wanted her to wear. The violet dress he had seen when he had helped her unpack. It was a shiny velvet number she had purchased in a second hand store. It was strapless with a low cut back and was long enough to graze her ankles. She had the best taste he had ever seen, man or woman. Even if half her wardrobe seemed to be leather. He found it in the very back of the closet.

Remy handed her the dress and left.

"The purple one? I can't believe he choose the purple. He likes red. I like purple. He chose purple." Anne mumbled in disbelief while she hurried to dress. _'Just what is he up to,' _she thought.

When Anne finally came out Remy and Becca were sitting on the couch watching TV. Becca turned around sensing her mother.

"About time you were done." Becca said.

"Yeah we're almost late." Remy said shutting off the TV. He looked over his shoulder. "Wow you look great!"

"Thank you. We can go now." Anne said as a smile lit her face.

When they had reached the edge of town Remy handed Becca a small, gift wrapped box.

"That's your surprise. You can open it now or when every you want." Remy told her.

"Now. Can I Momma?"

"Sure sweetie, go ahead." Anne smiled at Remy.

Becca tore into the box. When she got it open she found a small charm bracelet with three charms on it.

Remy said, "That's a charm bracelet. Each charm stands for a person. Can you guess who they are?"

Becca answered, "The cards are you, Momma the angel, but I don't understand the funny flag."

"Well," Remy said, "you were right about the cards. But even though your mother looks like an angel," he winked at Belle, "the angel is you."

"That makes Momma the funny flag. Why?"

"That flag is a Confederate flag. It was the flag of the rebels and the south in the War Between the States. Understand?"

"Cause Momma's real name is Rebel and she's from the south?"

"Right. So do you like it?" He asked.

"Yes. It's the prettiest thing I ever saw."

"Not as pretty as you but close. Do you know what's best about your new bracelet?"

"What?"

"Every time you make a new friend you and I will get you a new charm for it."

"Wow," Becca seemed amazed.

"Look, Ladies, we're here."

They had pulled into the movie theater parking lot. Anne turned to Remy and said, "You had me dress like this to come to the movies!"

"Well chere the dress is actually for after the movie. Suzanne is going to watch Becca tonight. If that is okay with you."

"I suppose. Would you like to go to Suzanne's, Becca?"

"Yes Momma."

"Good then it's settled." Gambit stated.


	6. Chapter 5: A Small Celebration

**Chapter Five**

Anne turned and waved bye to Becca as they drove away for Suzanne's house.

"I don't like leaving her." Anne said, biting her bottom lip.

"She be okay. Don't worry any. If need be you can keep track of her. That is if you still use that head of yours."

"I keep in practice. I could read your mind right now if I wanted too. But my power doesn't reach that far. Wait how did you know about my powers? We have never really ever talked about them."

"You're still listed in the computer at the mansion and they haven't changed any codes since I left. It surprised me to find out you were a member of the team before you joined up with me. Most X-men come from that kind of thing, not the other way around."

"Hey, who was it that told me work is work?"

"My own words. They always come back to haunt me." He grinned.

"Then you know I am only a short range telepath."

"Missed that part. I was only able to read bits and pieces of your file. Do you realize how hard it is to hack into Cerebro from a cyber café?"

"Not really."

As they reached the edge of town Anne asked, "Where are we going?"

"Some place special." Remy replied with a grin.

"Will it be much longer, Remy?"

"Shouldn't be."

"Shouldn't?"

"I haven't been there before, but I have been told it is great."

"Uh, okay. Remy why are you taking me there?"

"Because this is a special night."

"Why?"

"Because at midnight Becca is all yours. And..." Remy stopped as he pulled into a parking lot. The building was nicer than he expected. He quickly parked the car near the exit. He was always ready to make a hasty exit. Old habits died hard.

"And what?"

"Well this is our first official date. That is if you want it to be. Do you? You know I want it to be."

Anne turned and looked Remy straight in the eyes.

"I would like that very much."

Anne slowly reached and cupped Remy's hansom face. She pulled him to her as she leaned forward.

"Very much." Anne whispered as she placed a light kiss on his lips. She let go of him and went to open her door.

Anne could be a real vixen. Remy recovered and stopped her.

"Let me." He said and quickly exited the car to open her door.

"Thank you." Anne said. Remy gave her his arm.

"Shall we go in?" Gambit asked laying on his charm. Now that the hard part was over he was feeling more like himself.

"Yes let's."

They walked into the front of the restaurant. It was beautiful. Anne had rarely seen anything like it, especially away from L A or New York.

Soon they were seated and ready to order.

"I can't believe you found a place that serves Cajun food. I love Cajun food." Anne said.

"I'm glad you do. But I must confess I was just being selfish in choosing this place. I've been dying for Cajun."

"I know you can cook it, so why haven't you?"

"Didn't think Becca would appreciate it."

"True. It would probably be a little hot for her. I confess sometimes it's a little hot for me."

The waiter interrupted to take their order

"Remy why don't you order for me." Anne said.

"Sure Belle."

"Anne."

Remy ignored her and continued. "Would you please bring us a bottle of your best red wine? We would like to have shrimp cocktail to begin with then perhaps the shrimp jumbo. What do you think Belle?"

"Sounds fine." Anne said stunned that he had called her Belle even after she had corrected him. He was the only person that had ever had the nerve to keep calling her that. She didn't like it but for some reason she had always let him get away with it.

"Shrimp cocktail before shrimp jumbo? What were you thinking?" Anne asked when the waiter left.

"That you love shrimp and would eat a ton of it if you could. Am I right?"

"Yes you are."

After they had eaten Remy decided it was time to have a serious talk.

"Belle, would you like to dance?"

Remy took her hand and led her to the hardwood floor. They danced silently for some time while Remy collected his thoughts and prepared for the up coming conversation.

"Anne there is a couple of things I want to talk to you about." Remy said importantly.

"Okay Remy what is it you want to talk about?"

"First of all I have a present for you." Remy stopped dancing and led her back to the table where he handed her a beautifully wrapped box.

Anne slowly and carefully unwrapped the package. She wasn't sure what to expect. She knew it would be unusual and special. A gift from his heart. When she removed the tissue paper from the box she found three airline tickets in the bottom. The tickets were dated for tomorrow morning. They were tickets that would take her home to the mansion. To the X-men.

"There are three tickets here; does that mean your going back too Remy?"

"If you are I am. Is that okay with you?"

"Yes, of course. You are too much apart of our life to leave behind. We need you. But only if you are ready to return. Are you ready?"

"I am as ready as I ever could be. I'm glad you want me to go. That brings us to the second thing I wanted to talk about."

"And just what is that?"

Gambit then reached across the table and took Anne's hand.

"Us. I want there to be an us. I know it's probably too soon, but Anne--no Belle, I think I'm in love with you. Don't say anything. I want to finish. Belle with you at my side I feel like I can do anything, be anything. You make me a better man. You make me strong, confident. In a few short months you have came to mean more to me than anyone. I know what you're thinking. But even though I still love Rogue and always will I love you too. Differently. Better, I think. I want you in my life and I'll go anywhere and do anything to have you."

"Can I speak now Gambit?" Anne calmly injected herself into the one-sided conversation.

"Yes."

"First of all I think I'm falling in love with you too. Even if it scares me I am willing to let you be apart of our lives. Mine and Becca's. I know you care for her too. You're a good man. And if things don't work out with the X-men we can find ourselves another place. We could even come back here."

"See you are the woman in every man's dreams."

"Cute, Remy, very cute. Can we leave now? We have a lot of packing to do."

"Okay let's go."

They left the building arm-in-arm.


	7. Chapter 6: The Plane

**Author's Note: Before we get any further I'm sorry about Gambit's dialogue. I'm trying my best but it's hard to right the way a Cajun speeks. I hope I don't offend anyone. Sorry that this chapter and the next few are a little short. Remeber this is a work in progress. Thank you for reading.--L.B.**

**Chapter Six**

Anne was almost dead on her feet, well seat. She hadn't had a chance to rest since yesterday morning. It took her all night last night to get the three of them packed and ready to go. Plus she had to arrange things so that Suzanne could take care of the household items and the rest of their personal things. She listed everything to ship and everything to store and the rest Suzanne could sell. Anne knew her friend could use the money and it was more than worth it to her.

Anne couldn't wait to get to the mansion. She couldn't wait to find a bed. She never could sleep on planes. Too much was out of her hands and she liked controlling her own fate. It shouldn't be much longer now.

Anne's cell phone rang just before touch down that night.

"Hello?"

"Yes, Anne. It's me, Charles." A voice said.

"By the Gods, I am glad to hear your voice. You had me worried sick."

"Who is it?" Remy asked.

"The Professor." She said.

"Who is that with you? I know that voice. Is that Gambit?"

"Yes it is."

"Is he staying with you?"

"Yes he is living with me. And my daughter. She became mine again today."

"That is wonderful news. Maybe you could bring her to visit soon. And Gambit. I need to talk with him badly and in person. You understand."

"Of course. Maybe you'll see us sooner than you think."

"That would be nice. But I called to let you know I am back and to give you the latest news. Well since Gambit is with you I have no bad news so I suppose I will skip to the good. Everyone here is fine. Some better than others. We have a new member. His name is Joseph. He's strong, but doesn't seem to have any other abilities. I believe he could be Eric. Age digressed of course. And amnesiac."

"A clone perhaps?" Anne asked.

"Interesting theory. I shall have to look into it. How are the three of you? Is Gambit doing well? I've been worried about him."

"Gambit is doing wonderfully. He has fallen in love with a nice woman," she said winking at Remy, "Becca is very happy. She's such a wonderful child. I just don't know where she gets it from."

"I do, and how about you my dear?"

"Perfect. I have my daughter. Your back and you sound fine and healthy. I have good friends and good times ahead of me. And I think I might have fallen in love with the most generous, hansom, thoughtful, and caring man I have ever met. Life is good."

"That is the best news of all. I am so glad you are happy. I have to go now. We are having a grand party tonight at the mansion and I need to prepare. It's a formal function so I have lots of last minute things to do. I hope to see you soon. Goodbye, Rebel. Sweet dreams and sunny days."

"I wish you sunny days and sweet dreams too, Charles. Goodbye." Anne pushed the end button on her phone. She looked at Remy.

"There's something he's not telling me. I wonder what he's hiding. Remy did anything really odd happen with the Professor before you left? I mean before he disappeared."

"No, not that I can think of."

"The Professor said that there is going to be a fancy party at the mansion tonight. Any idea what that could be about?" Anne asked as she started to put their things away in preparation for the landing.

"A party, huh. We got anything to wear, Belle?"

"Yes, I packed our formal wear in case we wanted to go into the city for a nice dinner or show or something?"

"Really?" Remy asked surprised by her answer.

"Yeah my favorite thing about New York is Broadway," confessed Anne.

Remy was surprised at this little piece of information. He still had lots to learn about Belle.

Remy was about to ask another question when the flight attendant came over the speaker to announce their landing.

"Look out your window Becca, that's New York. It won't be long and we'll be home," said Anne. Remy heard such love in that one word, _home_, that it made his heart yearn for such devotion.


	8. Chapter 7: Coming Home

**Chapter Seven**

Anne double-checked their luggage while Remy was getting them a rental car. Everything was there. Anne set their formal wear to the side so she would remember to remind Remy that it needs to be on top. Hopefully he wouldn't be much longer, she was in a hurry to get to the mansion and Becca was starting to get restless.

Becca always had a million questions and today was no different.

"Momma, how much longer?"

"Not long."

"When are we going to eat? I'm really hungry."

"Tell you what, baby girl, as soon as Remy gets back we'll run to the snack bar and get us something we can eat on the way," answered Anne.

Anne looked over her shoulder to check on Remy. He was still at the counter. _'I wish he'd hurry up. I'm kinda hungry too,'_ thought Anne.

"I've got bad news," said Remy as he walked up.

"What happened?" Anne asked.

"They's out of cars big enough for us, but da man say a shuttle be 'round here in ten minutes for us. It'll cost a good penny, but we really only need a one way ride. I'm sure my car's still at the mansion."

"Good," said Becca. "We're going to get some food. You stay here."

"That bag goes on top" Anne pointed, "We'll be right back," Anne called over her shoulder as she walked away.

'_Damn she looked good comin' and goin',' _he thought.

Belle had to be the most beautiful woman in the world. At least in Remy's eyes. He thought she was pretty enough to be a movie star. Rogue had similar beauty about her, but paled slightly when compared to Belle. He loved the way men looked when he and Belle passed by them. They probably thought he was the luckiest man in the world.

Belle had the most stunning blues eyes. They could pierce a man's soul. Her hair was a deep shade of red, like the near center of a poinsettia. The part where the pedal first starts. Her hair fell just to the back of her knees, long, wavy, and soft. Her lips were rose red. She had no need for lip stick, though she always wore lip gloss to tone the red down. She had an almost button nose, slightly childish. But it fit her just right. Her face was round but not to round. She had a girlish look about her. She was very fit but not too slender. Her breasts were ample, but not too big. Her hips were full. These traits were probably enhanced by the birth of her daughter.

'_Funny thing is,'_ now that he thought about it, _'she doesn't look a day older than last time I saw her.'_

From the look of her the only thing Becca got from her mother was her eyes. The same piercing sapphire blue eyes. The rest of her looks must have come from her father. Becca's hair was jet black, falling just behind her shoulders and her complexion was a bit darker that her mothers. Belle was very pale, like she never spent time in the sun. Becca always looked like she had just spent a day at the beach.

Remy continued to think about Belle and Becca as he helped to load the mini van that was going to take them the rest of the way home.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

They were about half way there when Becca finished eating her little bag of chips and the questions started. The Spanish Inquisition had nothing on this kid when she got started.

"Momma, at the mansion, who was your best friend?" Becca sat between the two adults.

Anne thought a minute and carefully answered, "I have always been the closest to the Professor. He's like a father to me."

"No, who was your _real_ best friend?"

"Well, Hank is the easiest to talk too, but Bobby was the most fun to hang out with and Storm was great for girl stuff like girl talk and shopping." And other things Anne wasn't going to discuss with her daughter.

"That's still not a real answer," Becca didn't seem pleased with her mother's answers no matter how honest the answer was. "Remy, what about you?"

"I don't know if I would use the words best friend, but my _closest_ friend would have to be Logan."

"Now that's a real answer," Becca glared at her mother.

"Sorry," Anne sarcastically replied.

"You should be. It wasn't a hard question. What's was your favorite thing about living in the mansion?"

Remy answered first, "Being around others like me."

"I liked being able to help others like myself," was Anne's reply.

"Is there a swimming pool?" Sometimes little Becca's questions had no rhyme or reason to them.

"Yes," Anne answered. "And a tennis court and a gym. And lots of other things to do. Remember is also a school."

"Okay, the best part of being an X-man?"

"Having a noble purpose in life," Anne said.

"Fighting on the good side," Remy answered, "Petite, I think that be enough for now. Why don't you read your book for a while?"

"Thank you," Anne mouthed over the girl's head and lean her head back. They would be home in just a few minutes and Anne was getting nervous. She stared out the window and concentrated on breathing evenly. It's not like anyone was going to try to kill her their first night back.


	9. Chapter 8: Anne's Suprise

**Chapter Eight**

There was a long line of cars before they made it to the steps of the mansion. _'This must be one hell of a party,'_ thought Anne.

"Remy are you sure you have no idea what is going on?" she asked.

"Nope, haven't seen this many people here since Scott and Jean got married the first time."

"Well come on let's get out and see what's going on," Anne said as she stepped out of the van.

"Here take your dresses and go find the Professor," Remy told Anne. "I'll get one of the valets to help me take our things upstairs. Then I'll find you."

"Okay," said Anne as she took the dresses and kissed him on the cheek. "Come on Becca this won't take long."

'_Professor, where are you? I'll meet you in the front hall.'_ Anne projected this thought over and over as she and Becca climbed the front stairs of the mansion.

As she topped the stairs a voice in her head simply said, _'I'm waiting.'_

As Anne walked though the opened door into the grand entry hall she knew she was home. She was happier than she ever remembered being before. She couldn't keep the smile off her face.

"Momma this place is huge," Becca said in awe of her new surroundings.

"Remember, baby girl, I told you that lots of people live here. It is a school for children and teenagers who have gifts like mine and yours," Anne reminded her precious daughter.

"Can I meet your friends now? I'm still hungry. Does this place have a kitchen?"

"First I want you to meet Professor Xavier; he is that man right over there sitting in that chair. See," Anne said making her way through the small crowd to greet the Professor.

"Professor Charles Xavier this is my daughter Rebecca. Rebecca this is Professor Xavier. Go ahead shake his hand. He won't hurt you. He is a very kind man. He helps people help themselves."

The Professor almost laughed as he reached his hand out to the little girl. She had looked very frightened for just a moment. Then as if she had realized what he must see she set her jaw and looked him straight in the eye. There was lots of bravado in this one, just like her parents.

"Nice to meet you at last. Your mother and I have spent many years searching for you. You're a very lucky girl to have a mother as determined as Rebel always is," he told the girl.

Anne bent down and hugged him tight.

"And you, young lady, are a most welcomed sight," said the Professor as he patted her arm. "Though you could have used better timing."

"This is a bad time isn't it? I was afraid of that when we pulled up outside. But, it was too late to turn back when you called. I mean, the plane was practically landing. I'm sorry but we didn't have enough money left to get a room anywhere. What _is_ going on?" Anne asked, finally stopping to draw breath.

"We're having a wedding."

"Who's?" Anne asked pleasantly surprised.

"Rogue and Joseph. Don't worry. I was as shock as you are when I arrived back here and found out. But everything seems okay."

"When did you get back? I have been very worried."

"Almost a week now."

"Where have you been all this time?"

"It is quite a story, but we will have to save it for latter. You two need to get changed. I am assuming you have something to wear. I would hate to have to search in storage tonight for your things dear."

"Of course we have something to wear. We just need a place to change."

Thinking for a second the Professor said, "Just use an empty room in the east wing. The bridal party will be on the opposite end and that should keep you from being seen. We wouldn't want a commotion before the ceremony. I will see you soon. Right now I believe I should go have a talk with Remy."

"Do you want me to do it?" Anne asked.

"No, I will. It will be best if it comes from me."

"Latter then," Anne said then kissed him on the head before taking Becca's hand and heading upstairs.

As Anne and Becca topped the staircase Anne saw a pretty young Asian girl dashing down the hall in a mad frenzy. Anne did not know her, but still she quickly stopped her.

"Miss, can you tell me where an empty room we can change in is?"

"Yeah, sure lady. Just a minute. I lost the veil and we kind of needed it like two minutes ago," Rapidly spat the young woman.

Anne felt sorry for her, putting her hands on the girl's shoulders she said, "Okay, sweetie, let us help. Now just calm down, clear your head and then think back."

The Asian girl took a deep breath then closed her eyes and concentrated. Anne withdrew her force field and let the girl's memories flow through her.

"You left the veil in your room when you went back to get your shoes, Jubilee."

Jubilee looked at the lady stunned. _'How did she do that? How did she know my name? Who is she and why is she here? I definitely don't know her.'_

Just as Jubilee was about to voice her concerns she remembered the veil and how Rogue was probably a nervous wreck by now.

"Miss, that was very nice of you. If you follow me you can change in my room," said Jubilee.

Anne and Becca followed as Jubilee made her way back to her room for the veil. Anne knew by the look on young lady's face that she was confused. Anne thought it best to introduce herself and Becca.

"My name is Anne Logan and this is my daughter Rebecca. We have come for a surprise visit to see the Professor."

"Well Ms. Logan you picked one hectic of a time to just drop in."

"I had been unable to contact the Professor and was worried. So as soon as we could we packed up and headed out. You know it's been awhile but this place still looks the same. You like it here, sweetie?" Asked Anne.

"Yes, I can't image being anywhere else. This is my home and the people here are my family," confessed Jubilee.

They reached Jubilee's bedroom.

"You can change in here. I'm sorry, but I have to hurry back to the bride. If you need anything just stick your head out the door and yell somebody will help you."

"Jubilee," Anne said just as they reached the door, "Will you do me a huge favor and not tell anyone that I'm here. It will come as quite a surprise and I don't want to take away from Rogue's big night. Okay?"

"Sure, Lady, but I'm gonna have lots of questions for you latter. There's gonna be lots of explaining."

The door closed behind Jubilee.

"Yeah," said Anne, "I was afraid of that. Well kiddo lets get changed so we can find Remy."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Jubilee took off at a full run back to Rogue's room. She had already wasted too much time and Jean was probably mad at her by now.

Just as she rounded the corner she thought she saw Remy's door close. _'Boy I am stressed,'_ she thought, _'now I'm seeing things. First that strange mutant and her kid had showed up and now she thought Remy was back.'_

It was just wishful thinking Remy wouldn't be back. He'd let her now if he was coming. Besides no one had heard from him since Rogue left him behind. No one had even known he had survived for sure until the Professor had returned.

Jubilee opened the door to Rogue's room.

"There you are. We were just about to send out a search party," said Jean with a sigh of relief. "Maybe you can help me calm Rogue down. We just found out that the flower girl isn't coming."

"Why?" asked Jubilee.

"She woke up from her nap with chicken pox. Her mother just called from the hospital emergency room to confirm her absence. Rogue is a wreck. She said she can not get married unless she has a flower girl. She says the wedding has to be perfect."

Jean looked tired. Rogue was driving her crazy. At this stage that wasn't hard.

"Maybe we can find another girl," suggested Jubilee.

"That would work, but do you know of any guest with a child that would fit into this dress," Jean said as she held up the little blue dress.

"Actually I think I saw the perfect replacement as I was looking for the veil."

"Really where is she. I'll go get her and talk to her parents. Surely they would let her help out. This is an emergency. You help Rogue with her veil and get her train ready," said Jean desperately trying to escape the room.

"Wait," said Jubilee, "Let me go I know exactly where she is and I have already met her mother. Any ways your better at this whole wedding thing."

"All right, but hurry," Jean sighed.

Jubilee ran back to her room and burst through her door. Anne looked up.

"Do you ever slow down?" Anne asked Jubilee, "I promise we will be done in just a few moments."

"I just want to ask you to do me a favor," replied Jubilee.

"Sure, sweetie, I owe you one but first I have to get Rebecca out of the bathroom," Anne turned and talked to the bathroom door, "Honey I'm sorry I left the blue one back at the house. But it will be here in a few days."

"I don't care," said a little voice from the other side, "I want it now, not latter."

"Just put the yellow one on and come out."

"NO!"

"Don't you 'No' me young lady. You do as I said and get your little butt out here, now!"

"NO!"

"Don't you make me come in there!"

"WAIT!" yelled Jubilee, "What's a matter?"

"I packed the wrong dress," said Anne, "She wanted the blue dress. Like I'm supposed to read her mind."

"Well, Duh!" said the door.

"You had better get that dress on and get out here before we're late," snapped Anne.

"NO! NO! NO!" screamed Becca.

Anne turned, "I'm sorry for this, she's just tired and hungry. It was a long flight. She normally is a very good little girl."

"That's okay," said Jubilee, "I think I can solve this one. See."

Jubilee held up the pretty little blue dress. "We need her help. Rogue won't get married without a flower girl. Think it will fit?"

"I'm sure. Think you can get her out and dressed. I still need to put my hair up."

"Sure thing, boss Lady," Jubilee grinned.

Anne went to the dresser mirror and Jubilee went to work.

Anne braided part of her hair and twisted it around her head. She pinned it into place as she listened to Jubilee talk Becca out of the bathroom and into the flower girl dress. Anne knew it was kind of giving into the child but Jubilee needed the help and she would owe her big time before the night was over.

By the time Anne had braided, twisted, and pinned her hair into place Becca was ready to go.

"Jubilee, before you two go can I have a minute with Rebecca alone?"

"Sure. I'll wait outside."

"Thank you."

Jubilee stood outside the door. Curiosity gave in and she listened in on Anne and Becca.

"Now remember, Becca, Jean Grey can read minds even better than I can, and she doesn't have to touch you. You will need to keep your defenses up at all times. If she ask you about your mom play dumb. Okay?"

"All right." Promised Becca.

Jubilee thought that making the little girl lie was very strange. This worried her. She would need to talk to the professor.

The door opened breaking Jubilee's train of thought. Becca reached out and took her hand. She looked up with her big blue eyes, smiled, and said, "Can we go now? I want to see the bride."


	10. Chapter 9: Remy's Suprise

**Chapter Nine**

Remy wasn't too surprised to see the Professor waiting for him when he opened the door to his room.

"Good to see you, Sir."

"It's good to see you too Remy. I need to talk to you before you meet up with Anne and her girl."

"I'm not here to cause trouble sir, but I've already been gone long enough. I think I've had enough of being punished, think I've finally paid enough for my crimes."

"It's not that at all, Remy. It's Rogue." The Professor really didn't want to have to tell Remy about Rogue but he just couldn't let the boy blindly walk into her wedding either.

The Professor care about all of his students, but he truly loved all his X-men as if they were his own children. He did want to see any of them hurt and he definitely didn't want to be the one causing the pain.

"Don't worry none. I don't plan on goin' near her if she don't want it. I'll be nice and I'll behave. I'm tryin' to move on."

"Yes, you are and that's good to hear. But the thing is Remy, she's already moved on."

Remy looked at him with sad eyes. "Dis her weddin', ain't it?"

"Yes." Charles felt his pain, even if he wasn't let it show on the outside. Remy's heart had just broken all over again, though he'd never tell a soul. Deep down he had still had hope for Rogue.

"Anyone I know?"

"No."

"Well I'm glad she found a man. She deserves happiness." Remy meant this with all his heart and then some. "It might get a little interestin' tonight though. I brought myself back a girl."

"Anne."

"Belle. I call her Belle. It really ruffles her feathers you know?"

"She has always hated that name."

"Your not surprised, sir?"

"I had actually hoped this was the case since I spoke with her earlier tonight. I care for all of you and would like to see _all_ for you happy. Anne is a special lady."

"I know. I've known her sense before I joined you with you. Back then she was the reason I stopped. She showed me I was worth saving."

"She lead me to you, Remy. She knew you were saving. She knew you had done wrong and told me so. Of course, she never saw the things I did in your head. But Remy you have always been worth saving."

"Not always."

"Yes, always. You did want you had to do to save yourself and others. You never meant for anyone to be hurt. That was your whole point of doing it all. You were betrayed as much as anyone else. And most of what happened in Antarctica was really my fault. I should never have let you keep that secret for that long. I should have known better."

"Hey, Professor, let's just stop this right here. We both got better things to do and the past can just stay in the past were it belongs. Besides there's a pretty lady out there that's bound to be waitin' on me real soon."

Charles smiled a Remy then; perhaps he had worried over nothing. "You're right. There's nothing like a wedding for a fresh start."

Then Charles left him to change. He needed to hurry and find Belle, there was suddenly and emptiness in his heart and he thought she'd be the one to fill it.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

There that's the best she could look on short notice. _'Time to go find Remy,'_ thought Anne.

She went to the door and listen hard. She couldn't hear anyone so she slipped in the hallway. Rebel's telepathic abilities had always been short range, but powerful if the person was close enough. The last few years she had to actually be touching the person. She her ability was fading. She had known for a long time about the possibility. It could happen to any of her abilities; after all they were only _borrowed_.

But right now she was just lucky that she was trained to be quick and quite. As she made her way to the back stairway she couldn't help herself. She had to know if her old room was still the same.

As she reached for the doorknob a hand wrapped around hers. Anne stifled a scream and mentally pushed out her force field. Filling the hall with a bright blue light. She turned around just in time to see Remy slam into the opposite wall.

"You shouldn't grab me like that. I had no idea it was you. I could have really hurt you. And to think you're an X-man. Really I thought Xavier would have taught you better."

"Alright, already. I didn't know you could do that. I was just trying to save you. That's Wolverine's room and he don't like uninvited quest."

"Thanks, Remy. The thought that someone else might have my room now never crossed my mind. So what were you doing lurking about?"

"This," he said pointing over his shoulder, "is my room."

A huge smile broke out on his face, "You look awesome, chere."

Anne was wearing a black satin, halter dress without a back. If the back had been cut any lower her panties would show.

"Thank you," Anne said lacing her arms around Remy's neck, "You don't look bad yourself. You know tall, dark, and handsome suits you. You should wear a tux more often."

"Belle, mi amour, if this thing excites you dis much I'll wear one every day," replied Remy with a grin.

"Keep that up, Cajun, and we won't make it to the wedding." Anne couldn't help it, she was a hopeless flirt.

She grinned wickedly and then kissed him. This kiss was hot and furious, nothing like the slow sweet first kiss they had shared the night before. Caught up in their own world, tasting and touching, neither saw the Professor come around the corner.

Xavier cleared his throat, "You two might want to come down to the courtyard. The ceremony is about to begin. You'll want to get a seat."

Charles started back down the hall. "Are you coming?"

"Yes, sir. Of course. I just thought we might wait until it had started and sneak in quietly," said Anne.

"Fine, my dear. But do hurry. If you show up too late you may yet draw attention to yourselves."

The Professor continued ahead of them. They followed continuing their conversation.

"Where is Becca?" asked Remy.

"She is helping out a new friend. I believe you know her."

"Who?"

"Jubilee."

"What?" Remy was a little surprised.

"We meet her on our way upstairs. She let us use her room."

"So that's where you went."

"Yes. You see the flower girl couldn't make it so Becca is filling in."

"Really, do you think that was smart?"

"Becca is a good girl she'll do fine."

"Thought you didn't want to draw any attention to us."

"No one knows who she is, so she'll be fine."

"What about Jean?"

Anne looked him straight in the eye, "Becca has her talents and Jean would never push a child."

"Talents?"

"Yes. She is developing early, so I've been teaching her to block her thoughts. It is an important skill for a mutant."

"I know, but how is that possible?"

"I developed early."

"You did?"

"Yes. Wait up." Anne said holding out her hand.

They were at the bottom of the stairs. She could here voices. She and Remy quietly waited until the voices had drifted on out of range.

They quietly slipped through a side door and out on the edge of the courtyard. It was beautiful. White flowers of all varieties everywhere, even in the fountain. Thousands and thousands of candles were the only source of light. It was truly amazing and romantic. Anne held Remy's hand and they waited.


	11. Chapter 10: The Flower Girl

**Chapter Eleven**

The music started and the huge double doors opened. Out walked young Jubilee looking very grown up in her pale blue bride's maid dress. There were many hushed whispers in the crowd. Logan didn't know half the people here.

He really didn't like weddings. And not for the reason everyone always thought. The only person here that might understand was Charles. He was the only one Logan really shared his secrets with.

The fact of it was he didn't like weddings for one very important reason. He had had one once that he couldn't quit remember. He only knew this because of the short little vague memories he always got at these things.

Flashes of a mysterious figure in white lace and a thick veil. The memory of her hand in his as he said those precious words. The sweet sound of her giggle before they kissed. He remembered little things, wonderful things but he never remembered enough. He never remembered her. Not who she was or what she looked like. And the not remembering broke his heart all over again, every time.

All he had was a simple wedding band. He had worn it every day without fail until he met Charles. Charles had convinced him that he had to let go of the pain if he ever wanted to remember, so he took off the ring. The everyday reminder that he was only half a man. A man with a missing heart. He had let Charles lock the ring away.

He had tried to love again but it was never quit right. Oh, he had almost convinced himself a few times, even made a fool of himself over Jean. But luckily Jean had seen through his mask and had not wasted her love on him. For he would always love a shadow. A sweet unknown lady that walked through his every dream. A woman without a face.

Logan waited for one day. The day he would remember. On that day maybe he wouldn't mind these damn things.

Logan looked back up the aisle again and watched Storm come through the doors. She too was very beautiful in the pale blue dress. The ladies of the mansion had done an excellent job putting this wedding together so quickly.

Logan wondered once again about the Cajun. Logan understood why Rogue had been mad at him, but she never should have left him behind. Most of the X-men had made mistakes in their past and if they wanted to keep it a secret that was fine by him. He trusted that the Professor would never let a mutant in that hadn't changed. Logan knew he had done some real bad stuff before he came here. Rogue herself had worked for Magneto and Mystic.

She had had no right to leave Gambit behind. Logan had secretly gone back for him once he himself had recovered, but Gambit was already gone. He had followed his trail just long enough to know the Cajun was alive and uninjured and that he didn't want to be found yet. So Logan had kept the knowledge to himself.

This whole thing with Rogue was really gonna surprise the poor guy if he does come back.

Now it was Jean's turn and she was stunning. Jean deserved all the happiness in the world even if it was with an uptight pencil neck like Scott Summers. Wolverine figured his dislike of Summers may have been the biggest contributing factor in his picking Jean in the first place. But Jean seemed to keep the little prick in line and he even smiled some these days.

Next came the flower girl. Logan had heard that there had been a last minute replacement and was eager to see the child. When he first saw the child it knocked the air from his lungs. Something about the girl was very familiar. Logan remembered those blue eyes. The same blue eyes had looked back at his many times. The girl made him very uncomfortable. Logan started to get up, he needed out of here, something about that girl, something was wrong; the memories were going to start again.

Then the Professor's voice was in his head, '_Logan calm down. Everything is fine. You __need __to stay you __need__ to remember. Just relax and concentrate on what is happening. Watch Rogue. Look at how beautiful she is.'_

But it was too late; all he saw was his bride. His bride from so long ago. It was her walking down that aisle. He remembered her taking his hand. He remembered her soft voice repeating those same vows. He remembered lifting her veil. But this time instead of a blank face, her face now had eyes. The same eyes as the little flower girl. Bright, shinning sapphires.

Logan was shocked back to reality by the applause of the guest. He had to get out of here now. He stood and pushed through the crowd then slipped through a side door and headed out the back of the mansion. He needed to be alone.


	12. Chapter 11: Logan's View

**Chapter Eleven**

The music started and the huge double doors opened. Out walked young Jubilee looking very grown up in her pale blue bride's maid dress. There were many hushed whispers in the crowd. Logan didn't know half the people here.

He really didn't like weddings. And not for the reason everyone always thought. The only person here that might understand was Charles. He was the only one Logan really shared his secrets with.

The fact of it was he didn't like weddings for one very important reason. He had had one once that he couldn't quit remember. He only knew this because of the short little vague memories he always got at these things.

Flashes of a mysterious figure in white lace and a thick veil. The memory of her hand in his as he said those precious words. The sweet sound of her giggle before they kissed. He remembered little things, wonderful things but he never remembered enough. He never remembered her. Not who she was or what she looked like. And the not remembering broke his heart all over again, every time.

All he had was a simple wedding band. He had worn it every day without fail until he met Charles. Charles had convinced him that he had to let go of the pain if he ever wanted to remember, so he took off the ring. The everyday reminder that he was only half a man. A man with a missing heart. He had let Charles lock the ring away.

He had tried to love again but it was never quit right. Oh, he had almost convinced himself a few times, even made a fool of himself over Jean. But luckily Jean had seen through his mask and had not wasted her love on him. For he would always love a shadow. A sweet unknown lady that walked through his every dream. A woman without a face.

Logan waited for one day. The day he would remember. On that day maybe he wouldn't mind these damn things.

Logan looked back up the aisle again and watched Storm come through the doors. She too was very beautiful in the pale blue dress. The ladies of the mansion had done an excellent job putting this wedding together so quickly.

Logan wondered once again about the Cajun. Logan understood why Rogue had been mad at him, but she never should have left him behind. Most of the X-men had made mistakes in their past and if they wanted to keep it a secret that was fine by him. He trusted that the Professor would never let a mutant in that hadn't changed. Logan knew he had done some real bad stuff before he came here. Rogue herself had worked for Magneto and Mystic.

She had had no right to leave Gambit behind. Logan had secretly gone back for him once he himself had recovered, but Gambit was already gone. He had followed his trail just long enough to know the Cajun was alive and uninjured and that he didn't want to be found yet. So Logan had kept the knowledge to himself.

This whole thing with Rogue was really gonna surprise the poor guy if he does come back.

Now it was Jean's turn and she was stunning. Jean deserved all the happiness in the world even if it was with an uptight pencil neck like Scott Summers. Wolverine figured his dislike of Summers may have been the biggest contributing factor in his picking Jean in the first place. But Jean seemed to keep the little prick in line and he even smiled some these days.

Next came the flower girl. Logan had heard that there had been a last minute replacement and was eager to see the child. When he first saw the child it knocked the air from his lungs. Something about the girl was very familiar. Logan remembered those blue eyes. The same blue eyes had looked back at his many times. The girl made him very uncomfortable. Logan started to get up, he needed out of here, something about that girl, something was wrong; the memories were going to start again.

Then the Professor's voice was in his head, '_Logan calm down. Everything is fine. You __need __to stay you __need__ to remember. Just relax and concentrate on what is happening. Watch Rogue. Look at how beautiful she is.'_

But it was too late; all he saw was his bride. His bride from so long ago. It was her walking down that aisle. He remembered her taking his hand. He remembered her soft voice repeating those same vows. He remembered lifting her veil. But this time instead of a blank face, her face now had eyes. The same eyes as the little flower girl. Bright, shinning sapphires.

Logan was shocked back to reality by the applause of the guest. He had to get out of here now. He stood and pushed through the crowd then slipped through a side door and headed out the back of the mansion. He needed to be alone.

..........................................................................................................................................................................................................................................

**Author's Notes: If your liking this please let me know. I'm taking a pretty big turn with this chapter and I sure hope I'm on the right track.--L.B.**


	13. Chapter 12: Wedding, Etc

**Chapter Twelve**

Luckily Remy and Anne were hidden behind some tall hedges when the music started. None of the guests could see them. All the two could see from their viewpoint were the backs of the attendants as they passed down the aisle.

"Look," Anne said, "That's Rebecca."

"She looks beautiful, just like her mother. She even has her hair like yours," Remy replied.

Then came the bride. Her gown was a magnificent ball gown of brilliant white. Her veil and train trailed behind her at least six feet. Anne could not see the brides face but knew from the guest reactions that she must have appeared stunningly beautiful.

Remy had stiffened in his spot beside her. Anne knew this had to be hard for him. Not knowing what else to do Anne took his hand and led him to two seats in the last row. There she sat beside him and held his hand.

The ceremony was short but beautiful. Anne constantly checked on Remy throughout the proceedings. He seemed a bit sad, but still in good spirits. It was odd. Anne assumed he was probably wondering what might have been. She knew sometimes it was hard not too. She thought of her own wedding so many years ago.

An old stately soldier walked her down the aisle. Her father or prehaps grandfather. She had never been able to get that straight in her head. She knew he was always ready to make her happy. He gave her everything she wanted including marrying the man that in all rights was her enemy. Well at least until he had saved her from her own sides soldiers. A fact that had endeared him to her family. Even though she was only fourteen consent had been without question.

It was odd that she was able to remember every detail of that day except what the man she married looked like. She remember his deep voice and the pride in it as he a pledged his undying love to her. The way he had held her hand in his. The way he stroked her check before he kissed her. It tickled a little. Memories were tricky things. She could remember the taste of his lips and the smell of him. He always smelled musky with a hint of a fine cigar. She would always love the shadow of a man she could not remember. It was the most frustrating thing in the world to her.

Snapping back to reality Anne realized that Remy was standing and everyone was heading into the mansion. Probably into the ballroom, it was the most logical place to have a reception.

"Belle?"

"Yes, Remy."

"Do you think you could hold back for a bit? I want to try and talk to Rogue one on one first. Before we crash the party. Okay?"

"That's fine. Just check on Becca on your way. She should be with Jubilee somewhere. I could use some time to myself before we face the music."

"You can find me when you're ready. I don't think this will take long."

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remy made his way back to the courtyard entrance. Hundreds of thoughts racing through his mind. Not sure what to say when he found Rogue. He wanted to tell her he had moved on and had come to terms with the past.

Remy topped the steps just as Becca came running out. She flung herself at him.

"Whoa!" Remy barely caught her, "Where do you think your going?"

"To find you and Momma," Becca replied. "Where is Momma?"

"She's gonna stay outside for a while. She's getting ready to face everyone. You need to stay with Jubilee for a little longer. Okay"

"Sure, but I don't know where she went."

"What? She left you alone?"

"No, Gambit. Jubilee left her with me," Storm said from the door.

"Oh, hi Storm. Nice to see you again," Remy nervously replied.

Storm just hugged him. "I am so very happy to see you. We have been so worried with you missing. We have much to catch up on. Where have you been?"

"Here and there. Until I met up with an old friend and we decided to come home."

"Then the child does belong to Rebel Anne?" Storm asked with a raised eyebrow.

"How did you guess?"

"She is very much like her mother. And those eyes are unmistakable. Plus Jubilee confirmed my suspicions with her somewhat lacking description."

"Have you told anyone else?"

"No."

"Good. Let's keep it that way for a little longer. Belle is not ready just yet. I think the wedding has made her uncomfortable. It sure did me. Can you watch Becca while I take care of some business before I make my presence known?"

"Of course. The child is a true joy to be with. Becca let us go back to the party." Storm again took the girl's hand and led her back in.

Gambit was careful to avoid anyone else that might recognize him. He figured Rogue would probably be in her room. Knowing her she would be fixing her make-up after crying during the wedding.

As Remy climbed the back stairs his mind began to race again. His heart was pounding. He was nervous, very nervous. He hadn't spoken to Rogue in almost a year. That was along time not to talk to the love of your life. This was one of the rare times in his life where he was unsure of himself.

When he came to her door he knocked gently. Actually hoping she wasn't there.

"Come on in," Rogue yelled from the other side of the door.

Remy slowly opened the door. He saw the look of shock on Rogue's reflection in the mirror.

"Beautiful ceremony," Remy said, "I really liked the light blue dresses."

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Got things together and decided to come home."

"Really that's great," She was just as nervous as him. "How long have you been here?"

"Long enough," Remy couldn't stand much more of this, "I only came up here so you wouldn't be surprised in front of everyone. I didn't want to cause a scene. We can deal with everything else latter."

Shocked it took Rogue a minute to recover.

"You're not upset about my getting married?"

"Yes and no. It helped to clear some things up in my head," answered Remy.

"What kind of things, Remy?"

"Well your weddin' kind of kills out the last of my dream with you. Let's me try to move on without too many regrets. Nice to know you got someone of your own," Remy said.

Remy really wanted to get back to Belle. Rogue was making him very uncomfortable. He thought she would be mad, but she seemed interested in his feelings. She must have been worried about him.

Rogue had a million questions running through her head. She hadn't even known she was worried about him until she had seen him.

"What do you mean 'movin' on'," she asked.

"Gettin' on with my life," said Remy. Here was his chance to tell her about Belle. "I really should tell you one more thing. My new girl and her daughter are here too. The Professor knows her."

"You have a girlfriend? You brought her here? And her kid?" Rogue was very surprised. Her eyes had sparks in them.

"Yes, yes, and yes. Before you get too mad, we were already here when we found out about the wedding. We had nowhere else to go."

"I can think of a place for you to go. A real hot place." Now her eyes were on fire.

"Now, Rogue, calm down. Remember you just got married."

"I know that, but you have a girlfriend and a kid!"

"Hey, the kid ain't mine."

"It doesn't matter. You're not supposed to move on. You hurt me; you're supposed to suffer. You should hurt."

"I did. Real hard for a long time. And losing you will always hurt. But I have to move on. You did. In a big way."

"Fine!" Rogue yelled.

"You got married Rogue." Remy quietly said.

"That should hurt you even more."

"Rogue don't tell me you did this just to hurt me."

"No. Don't you think you should get down stairs before your little whore finds someone else?" Rogue was getting madder.

"She's not a whore. She's a real lady."

"I don't care. Leave before I make you." Real mad and now he was too.

"I'll _see_ you down stairs."

Remy slammed the door behind him. "Women!"

"Yes the fairer yet more complex sex. Greetings, my newly return friend." A large blue almost ape like creature said.

"Oh, hi Beast."

"And, what, my friend causes your woe on the glorious eve?"

"If you're askin what's wrong. It's Rogue."

"Her marriage grieves you. It is only to be expected, dear friend. But soon the pain shall ease and your heart will be lighter."

"It's not that. Not exactly, anyways. Of, course her gett'n married makes me a little sad. Deep down inside I guess I was hope'n we still had a chance. But, Beast, I'm trying to move on. I found someone."

"Then what?" Beast prodded.

"Rogue is mad because she doesn't think I should of moved on."

"Give her time and space dear friend. She will one day put this behind her. Perhaps you two may even be friends. However, for now let us make merry and enjoy the fine festivities."

For the first time Remy realize he and Beast had been walking as they talked. And Beast had lead them back to the party and right threw the main entrance of the ballroom. Jubilee and Jean were already headed for him.


	14. Chapter 13: Receptions

**Chapter Thirteen**

Anne watched Remy walk away before she slipped threw one of the rear doors, down a short hall, and out the back of the mansion.

She needed to be alone. She walked away from the mansion towards the cliff. She wanted to be out of the range of any prying eyes and the beach was the perfect place. She wasn't as ready as she had thought. She just needed ten minutes alone before she faced everyone.

She wished she had had better timing. Her presence at the very least would interrupt the party. But Remy and her at the same time were bound to bring it to a halt.

As she neared the cliffs edge, Anne thought she heard something. Sure enough as she scanned the cliffs rim she saw a man's silhouette about a hundred feet east of her, near the stairway to the beach. Where she wanted to be. She would have to cross his path if she continued.

She slowed her pace, walking almost silently. This was a near impossible feet in her eveningwear. Hoping that she would go unseen. With her abilities it was possible.

Just as she thought she had made it a rather strong hand reached out and grabbed her wrist.

"Where do you think your headed, lady? The party's back there. Besides it ain't safe to go wondering off around here by yourself. Might set off the security." A deep, husky voice said.

"I highly doubt that buddy. I know this place like the back of my hand. And I'll go wherever I please, so let go of me already. Before you regret it." Anne didn't like his tone of voice. That and she never back down from anyone. Even some one as strong as him. Not like he could really hurt her anyways. Though she wished she could see him.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, girly?"

"I'm a friend of the professor. Who are you?"

"A friend of the professor. And I've don't remember ever meeting you?" His grip on her wrist tightened.

"How do you know? It's to dark to see me." Anne was not liking this. He was probably a mutant and mutants didn't need much to start a fight. And beating up a guess at Rogue's wedding would not make a good first impression.

"Yeah well I know scents. And yours ain't from around here."

"Fine your right I haven't been here in a while. And I don't want to start my homecoming with a fight. So tell me your name already, tuff guy."

"Bossy little thing aren't you. What makes you think I'd start a fight with a woman?"

"Being a woman won't keep me from kicking your butt if you don't let go of my arm." Anne was debating on dropping her shield just to find out who he was.

"Really? You don't know who you're talking to, baby doll." You could practically hear him laugh when he said this.

Anne had had enough.

"Wanna bet," She said as she stomped his instep making him release her wrist. Then she started to run for the beach.

"You little bitch!" He was on top of her before she knew what happened. He had her pinned to the ground at the top of the stairs. "You're coming back with me. And don't try that again or _you'll_ regret it."

This time he twisted her arm behind her back. He was strong but that wouldn't help him now that she was mad. With one quick push she went over his head and kicked him in the back of the knee, causing him to go down. But he was just as fast as her and was already back on his feet facing her by the time she realized her arm was broke. What was he made of? She had kicked with everything she had and on a normal man that would have been enough to brake his knee.

"Your good little girl, but not good enough. Give up now before you wined up with something worse than a broke arm."

"What broken arm?" Anne said flexing her arm and wrist. She had healed in the time it took for him to speak and he didn't seem hurt at all. This was going to be fun. A good fight would work wonders for her stress level.

"I know I just broke that. Not many mutants heel that fast. But that fact, _little girl_, will only make this more fun."

He dove for her and sent them both rolling down the stairs. Hitting and clawing all the way.

Just as they hit bottom the walkway lights came on. They rolled apart and turn to face each other.

Logan saw the lady's dress had split clean up to her hip and she had an awesome pair of legs. His eyes continued up the length of her body cataloging her assets on the way. Her hips were ample, her waist was slender, and her breasts were perfect. His eyes moved up.

Anne saw the man's hands first. They now had long silver claws coming out of the backs. That was a neat trick. Maybe she should have let her shield down. He was going to be a better match than she had first thought. His chest was wide and his shoulders strong. She looked at his face.

When their eyes met the world went black.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Charles Xavier made his way through the crowd. He was searching for Anne and Remy. He did not like to use his powers openly around this many people.

He spotted Storm with little Becca and made his way there.

"Storm, where are Anne and Remy?"

"Remy went to speak to Rogue, Sir." That would not end well.

"And Anne?"

"Well…"

"She just slipped out for a few minutes." That was not good. Anne had a tendency to run from this place.

"Where to Storm?"

Storm could here the worry in his voice. "Don't worry. She's not going to run. Becca is here with me."

"I am not worried she will run. I am worried that she will decide that she cannot stay here. She may feel that she is no longer welcomed. Many things have changed since she left us."

"Yes many things have changed. But she is still our friend. She is still one of us. She is still an X-man."

"But still I want to speak to her."

"Then go and speak to her."

He then reached out his mind to search for her. And he found her.

"Storm hurry and turn on the beach lights. Wolverine and Anne have met." The Professor said. Then with his mind, _'Scott, I need you outside on the beach, now and Bobby you too.'_

Across the room Scott and Bobby Drake ran for the door.

The Professor met them outside.

"What's wrong, Charles," Scott said.

"We have a situation on the beach."

"A situation?" Bobby asked.

"Yes it seems Wolverine and Rebel have gotten off to a rocky start."

"Rebel's back!" Scott was stocked.

"We have to stop them before they hurt each other."

They had reached the top of the stairway to the beach when the lights came on. Wolverine's claws were drawn and Rebel's fists were glowing. Just when Scott though the worst was about to happen the Professor gasped and winced like something had hit him and both occupants of the beach fell to the ground.

In a blink of an eye Bobby iced up and slide to the bottom. He checked first Rebel then Logan. "They're both out cold," he shouted back.

"Professor what did you do?"

"Nothing," he whispered, "I'm not sure what happened. The pain they felt was so strong it took my breath away. And now I can't make any since of their thoughts. It is like their brains are in overdrive. We need to get them back to the medical unit."

"I'll help Bobby, sir."

"I'll have Jean and Henry meet us there."

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Just as Jean was hugging Remy a great rush of pain hit her. But not her own, all she could do was whisper, "Logan."

Jean was falling. Remy scooped her into his arms. "Jubilee something's wrong. Find the Professor fast."

Remy and Beast ran for the med-unit as she went in search of the Professor.

By the time they had made it downstairs to the medical unit Jean was starting to wake up.

Remy gentle laid her on one of the beds. "Hank I think she's waken' up."

"Good, good. Jean, my dear, you seem to have fainted. How are you feeling now?"

"Fine," she said sitting up. "I think you should be more worried about them." She pointed to the door as it slid opened. Reveling the Professor clutching a very pale and limp Anne and behind them Scott and Bobby were half carrying and half dragging Logan. Both seemed to look battle worn and both were most definitely unconscious.

Remy, who himself was a little pale, picked up Anne and held her tight. She looked horrible. Her dress was badly torn. She was covered in blood. But there wasn't a scratch on her.

Jean slide off the bed so Anne could take her place. "Remy lay her here," she said.

Slowly Gambit laid Anne on the cool white sheets. "Professor what happened? Were they attacked? Who did this? Did you get them?"

"Slow down Gambit. Right now let's get them both taken care of. Jean are you okay? You look pale."

"I felt them when it happened. Scott bring Logan over here," she said as she cross the room to another examination bed. "I'll check him over while Hank tends to Anne."

Scott and Bobby lifted Wolverine onto the table for Jean.

As Hank checked Rebel's vitals Jean started to check Logan's. But when she touched him his feelings washed over her and they were too much to bear. Jean gasped and stumbled backward.

"Professor, did you feel that?" Jean was very worried.

"Yes something is very wrong with both of them. Don't touch him again; let Hank take care of them. Storm is on her way and she can assist."

"Fine but what can we do?"

"Wait. Hank I think we should put neural monitors on both of them. What ever is wrong it has to do with their minds."

"Good idea. Jean get the equipment ready while I am checking their vitals. Scott, Bobby, Charles did any of you see what happened."

At that Remy looked up from Belle. He desperately wanted to know what had taken place.

The Professor answered first. "I was searching for Anne when I felt her out by the cliff. I'm sure she was headed for the beach. But Logan was in her way. I think she might have tried sneaking past him. And you know how he is. Anne got mad and the next thing I saw was her hitting him. So I signaled Scott and Bobby to follow me."

"You could hear them fighting as we ran to the stairs. I think they must have fell down them cause I could hear and then the noise was gone and you could just hear them slamming into the stairs. It was bad. Then the lights came on."

"The lights?" questioned Jean.

"Yes I had sent Storm to turn on the lights," Xavier answered.

"Well," Scott spoke up, "We got to the cliff's edge in time to see them get to get to their feet. And they were battle ready. Wolverine had his claws out and Rebel's hands were glowing bright blue. I just knew she was going to tear him up."

"No way, Logan would have torn her to pieces." Exclaimed Bobby.

"You know Bobby," said Scott, "I have fought both of them and I say Rebel would have won."

"As interesting as this conversation could be, gentlemen. I think that arguing about the possible outcome of said battle is ill timed. What happened next?" Probed Beast.

"Nothing." Both men answered.

"Then they fell and a very strong pain hit me. Not my pain theirs." The professor added.

"I felt it too," said Jean, "And now it's like Logan's brain is in overdrive."

"Rebel's is the same," said Charles.

"But what caused this?" Remy was getting upset.

"I don't know." Was the only answer the Professor had.

The door opened and Storm ran in.

"Oh my, Hank what can I do?"

"Start Logan's vitals for me. I am almost done with Anne's."

"Where is Becca?" Gambit asked.

"With Jubilee. But I think someone needs to go back up stairs and calm her down before the guests become suspicious."

"I had forgotten about the party." Said the Professor. "Scott why don't you and Bobby go back and after the monitors are hooked up Jean and I will join you. Try to calm the girls down. The child will be worried about her mother."

The two men left.

"I thought you needed my help with Jean?" Storm asked Beast.

"At the party Jean fainted. But she was fine. Merely a side effect of what ever has happened to dear Rebel and Logan."

"Do we know anything?" She asked.

Xavier repeated everything that had happened.

"But what were they doing?"

"Fighting."

"I know that. But at the exact moment it happened, what exactly were they doing? Did one of them step on something?"

"No neither one moved. All they were doing was looking at each other."

Jean entered the conversation. "Professor you know them both better than anyone else here and you sure…"

"Wait," he interrupted, "Move them close enough that I can touch both."

Remy and Storm pushed Belle to the middle of the room and Hank and Jean moved Wolverine within a few feet of her. This gave the Professor just enough room to fit between the two. He place one hand on each.

The others watched as his face twisted in concentration. Though it was only a minute or so by the time he broke the connection he was sweating and breathing hard.

"Professor, are you alright?" Asked Jean.

"Give him some room." Said Hank.

"I know what has happened," said the Professor, "This may take awhile. I think they will be fine, but we will monitor them for now. No questions. We shall all meet in my office in half an hour. I need to collect my thoughts. Now all of you go back upstairs." With that he glanced at Jean and Gambit. "Don't argue with me either of you. Now go." He pointed to the door.

When the door closed behind the others, Charles Xavier spoke again.

"I hope you can hear me my friends. I never thought that something like this would happen when you were finally reunited. I always assumed it would take a lot of time for your memories to return, not to rush on you all at once. But you two are not normal even for mutants. I should have prepared you both for this and I am truly sorry. We shall all have a nice long talk when you have both awakened."

Then he checked all the monitors before dimming the lights and leaving the room.


	15. Chapter 14: Gathering

**Chapter Fourteen**

Charles Xavier waited for all his X-men to file into his office before he turned from the window to address them.

"Thank you all for being so prompt. Before I explain my conclusion to you does anyone have any questions as to what took place earlier in the evening? Rogue? Jubilee?"

"Um," Joseph cleared his throat, "I do. I know I am new around here but am I right in understanding that. Out of the blue a woman, who used to be an X-man, just happens to show up on the night of my wedding dragging along her long lost daughter and my wife's ex-boyfriend. And if that isn't enough while this jerk," he pointed to Gambit, "is upstairs harassing my wife. This woman sneaks out of the wedding she just crashed to get into a fight with Logan, who is arguably the strongest X-man, and _then_ they both pass out on the beach and Jean faints all at the same time for no reason at all." Joseph took a deep breath.

"Well, yes that is about everything. And please no name calling," responded the Professor.

"Don't you think that is all just a little convenient?" Joseph asked.

"The same could be said of your mere presence here." This surprisingly came from Storm. "But the issue here is will our friends be okay?"

"Physically I believe, and I think Hank agrees, that they are perfectly fine. It is emotionally that I am truly worried about. I know I have always told you all that the mind is a very complex thing."

"But Professor _what happened?_" Jean asked.

"Most of you are aware that both Logan and Rebel have had serve memory loss and have even had false memories implanted into their minds. What you don't know is I have seen bits and pieces of both of their memories. I have always thought it best and still do that the mind must heal it's self. But what I did not realize is how the two would trigger each others' memories."

"Professor, I'm not following you. What does one have to do with the other? They never even met before tonight." This came from Scott.

"You see, Scott, they knew each other before either came here. Many of you here had met before coming here. I never thought they would have had this effect on each other. Perhaps it has something to do with the fact that both were used in government experiments or perhaps there past connection was stronger than I thought. I am not sure. I looked into their minds only long enough to confirm my theory. I saw many things. Both of their memories are returning at an alarming rate."

"That could be because of their healing factors," stated Dr. McCoy.

"Too true, Hank, too true. I just do not know."

"When you touched them, what exactly did you see?" Jean asked.

"Many things. And they are not mine to reveal. I am surprised you asked such a thing."

"It is only because I am worried. I have seen some of the things Logan doesn't remember. They were terrible."

"His life has not been easy," said Charles.

"Belle's life ain't been a walk in the park," Remy was still upset.

"You are right, Gambit. And you forgive me; do not even know the half of it. Many awful things have happened to both her and Logan. More things than anyone should ever have to endure. I believe of we, who stand here now, Logan and Anne have had the hardest and most painful paths. Thankfully they now have us to help them through what is sure to be a difficult and long recovery. Not only are their memories returning, they are going to have to sort through what is a real memory and what was put there. This may be a long process. And neither of them is very patient so we must be prepared for it when they wake up."

"When will that be?" This came from Bobby.

"I am not sure but between Hank and myself we will keep them monitored."

"I'll help too," said Jean.

"As will I," replied Storm.

"Anyone who wants can help," stated the Professor holding up his hand to halt the volunteering.

"I will take first watch. When someone has the opportunity to assist me our friends will need to be cleaned and their tattered clothing removed," Hank volunteered and headed for the door.

"Thank you, Hank. I think we all have a party to help rap up and guests to say good bye to. Then Storm will help you," instructed the Professor glancing at her.

"Of course," she replied.

"I think I'm goin' to take little Becca down to see her Momma." Remy picked up the unusually quite child and carried her out.

Jubilee followed saying, "Gambit I'll go fix her up a bed and she can stay in my room."

Storm also left with Bobby in tow to help out with the guest.

Joseph had on last question. "Who is the woman?"

Jean answered, "_The woman_ as you like to call her. Her name is Rebel Anne Logan. And it seems Remy likes to call her Belle."

"She never liked that," said Scott as the four headed back.

"Logan just like Wolverine," Joseph stated as the door shut behind them.

"Exactly." Was all the Professor said to the empty room.


	16. Chapter 15: Plans

**Chapter Fifteen**

Jean watched as Gambit poked at the food on his plate. It had been almost two weeks since his traumatic return to the Xavier Mansion. Anne and Logan's conditions were still the same. They were both still lost somewhere in their own minds. This was very difficult for the team to deal with. Even though they had seemed to have had a mission almost everyday, do to a new terroristic anti-mutant group cropping up all over. There was much to do to help those poor people attacked by the hostile group. Yet still Anne and Wolverine where at the fore front of everyone's' thoughts and many where becoming depressed. She had to do something.

"Gambit, I know we haven't had much of a chance to catch up since your return with all of the riots lately. What have you been up too since we, um, last saw you?" She asked.

"Well I caught a ride back to the States on a science boat. Talk about a bunch of nosey people. Think about it, trapped on a boat with half a dozens Hank want-a-bes." Remy was glad to have something to talk about.

"Really?" Scott asked. "How long did it take to get back?"

"Two months. But they felt like years."

"Why so long?" It was Storm's turn.

"Well, they sailed back up the west cost of Brazil and Mexico and we didn't dock until Washington State."

"What was it like?" Jubilee asked.

Everyone seemed so relieved to have something to talk about.

"The boat was great. The sea stayed calm. Very relaxing. Well, if it hadn't been for the company. They were full of questions. Mostly of how I wound up in Antarctica. The first thing I thought of was to tell them my plane had crashed."

"And they bought that?" This came from Joseph, who had so far remained quiet. In the week since he and Rogue had returned from their honeymoon, Joseph had made it a point not to talk to Gambit.

"Sort of. The story ended up like this. I was a beginner pilot who thought it would be a good idea to fly from the tip of Africa to the tip of Brazil crossing Antarctica. However do to my inexperience I crashed my small single engine Cessna after running into some strong head winds. And since we had just battled my clothes looked as if I had crashed."

"That was well thought out. Your good at lying aren't you?" Joseph asked in an acidic tone.

"We have all learned to adjust to similar situations. Most mutants spend the majority of their lives lying to people." Was all Remy said.

"I've never lied to anyone about who I am." Joseph smugly replied.

Scott sat up straight in his chair. "You don't remember anything before we found you in that field. You don't even know who you really are. Maybe you should remember that before you open your mouth next time."

Joseph's attitude in the last few weeks was even starting to irritate Scott. Gambit and he weren't really that close but they were friends and they were both X-men. Gambit wasn't the best example of an X-man but he was a good man. No matter what his past was. He wasn't the only X-man with a jaded past and Scott was learning to live with the fact and so could Joseph.

"Scott calm down. He didn't mean nothin' by it." Rogue took up for her new husband.

"Well I think that if you don't have a problem with Gambit then Joseph needs to drop the attitude."

Remy started to stand. He was thankful to Scott and even touch by his actions but Remy fought his own battles.

Storm took the opportunity to refocus the conversation. "Remy how did you meet our dear Rebel?"

"To tell you the _truth_," he said through clinched teeth while sitting back down, "It was about six months or so before the Professor found me. I was workin' here in the New England area. Anonymously recovering stolen artifacts for local museums. It happened that one night as I was trying to remove a particularly expensive artifact from a safe in a well respected Italian families' home."

"What type of artifact? You don't look like the scientist type." Again this came from Joseph.

"Never said I was. Everyone at this table knows that I was a thief. I never denied the fact. Back to what I was saying. Belle and I were both after this piece of old scroll. It was supposed to date back to when Jesus walked the Earth. Anyways it was worth millions to the Smithsonian Institute."

"So you were going to sell it back to them for a quick buck?" Joseph yet again. Scott clinched his jaw this time trying not to interrupt.

Remy calmly went on. "No, I wanted to give it back. So this mob boss had it locked up in his house safe. In his bedroom. So there I was about to blast the safe when this sweet voice from behind me says, 'It would be a shame to get caught blowing up an empty safe'. I turned around and there she stood. She was about the sexiest thing I'd ever seen. She wore this black leather cat suit. The kind with the corset bodice. And high heeled boots. And she was holding the scroll."

"We're supposed to believe that?" Joseph asked.

"Well, she loves leather and she thinks she needs the height the heels add."

"Not that!" Joseph's temper was starting to show.

"Then, what?"

"Believe that you were just going to give it back?"

"I do," said Scott with firmness in his voice.

The other X-men at the table echoed him. Including Rogue. Joseph was shocked at her reply.

"You believe him?"

"Yes I do. Well, Gambit may not always tell you everything. But he doesn't lie either."

"But, you're sure?"

"Yes, go on Remy tell us more," Rogue had spoken her piece.

Remy now confused went on. "I really was trying to make up for the things I had done. And since stealin' is what I do best I thought I might as well put it to use. Anyways with Belle as a partner we were able to return thirty-eight priceless items to their rightful owners. We spent time in New York, Boston, Washington, Atlanta, New Orleans, Dallas, Las Vegas, Los Angles and a few more places. We worked together for five months before she disappeared."

"She has a way of doing that," said Jean.

"What happened?" questioned Storm.

"One night after we had returned our latest acquisition I got up and her room was empty. Just 'Bye' written in lipstick on the bathroom mirror. So I did a few more jobs by myself before I was caught. Luckily by the cops. That's when I meet the Professor. He bailed me out and I came here. And ya'll know the rest."

"Yes we do and we're very glad you have returned to us, where you belong," Storm said as she rose from the table. "I will see you all later. It is my turn at watch."

"Storm, I will walk with you," said Joseph as he quickly followed on her heels.

As the two left the room Jubilee asked, "So how did the two of ya meet back up?"

"Well after Washington I just sort of drifted about. I made my way south. And in a small town west of Dallas I stopped at this little run down diner. I walked through the door and there she was. I scooped her up in a bear hug and about scared her to death. I was just so happy to see a familiar face. It was great. And ya'll know how Belle is. She feed me and then took me in and gave me a place to stay; she even got me a job. She's just awesome that way."

As Remy finished his story Rogue frowned at her oatmeal and decided it was time she got some training in and head off for the Danger Room.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

"How did you meet the woman?" Joseph asked, keeping pace with Storm.

"The woman?" Storm hate that he still refused to use Rebel's name.

"The woman, Rebel."

"I meet Rebel about fourteen years ago when the Professor brought her home from the hospital."

"She was sick when she came here?"

"She was weak when she came here. But it did not take long for her to recover."

"What had happened to her?"

"She had been attacked. She had almost died. Sometimes it seems it is her fate to suffer." Storm remembered how fragile she had first thought Rebel to be. It had not taken long for her to know just how wrong she had been.

"What attacked her?"

"I don't know. She had already suffered tremendous memory lost by then."

"Always the mystery, then." Joseph was snide in his remark.

His questioning was beginning to unsettle Storm.

"You didn't need to know her past to know how special she was. She has a good and kind heart. She is strong willed and has a great since of family. You could not ask for a better friend or a worse enemy. One thing I could always tell was that when you looked into her eyes she always seemed a little lost," Storm the sighed. "Besides her mother was a close friend of Charles'."

"She seemed lost? Really?"

"Yes, but she always hide it well. She took to our lives here well. She trained hard and made an excellent team member. She was a natural. She was a good leader, too. I never understood why she ran away. I'm sure she and Scott could have worked things out."

"Scott had a relationship with the woman?" Joseph seemed almost shocked at this.

"No, not romantically. Jean has always been the only one for him. It might be hard for you to believe but Scott hasn't always been as level headed as he is now. They differed on how things should have been run around here. Sometimes he was right, sometimes she was. The problem was they never could compromise."

"Your right I don't believe it."

They had finally reached the door to the med-unit and Storm was ready to end their conversation.

"Then I think you should finish this discussion with him." She let the door slide shut between them.

"Good idea." Joseph turned and went in search of Cyclops.


	17. Chapter 16: Conversations

**Chapter Sixteen**

These days Rogue liked to work her feelings out by pounding things. So she had spent several extra hours training the last week.

Lately she had two huge worries on her mind. Her new husband and her old beau.

She just didn't know what to think of either these days. Joseph was becoming bitter and short temper, even when they were alone. The first week after Remy's return she and Joseph had honeymooned in the Mountains. She was worried about Logan but had still been enjoying herself. But Joseph had seemed to be in a hurry to return home. He kept saying that he couldn't enjoy himself knowing that Wolverine was suffering. At first she had been touched by his concern for her friend. However, he hadn't even been to the Med-unit since they returned. Even complained and had fits when she went to visit Logan.

And the last few days he had done nothing but harass Remy and try to instigate him into a fight. It was like he wants to prove himself the tougher man. And Rogue couldn't think of any more ways to prove her devotion to him. Plus this morning at breakfast really didn't help. But Joseph had crossed the line and she could tell his treatment of Gambit was driving a wedge between him and the other X-men.

Which brought her around to her other dilemma. Remy. Since she and Joseph return to the Mansion Remy had been sad and distant. And he was more edgy than she ever remembered him. He spent at least an hour with Anne every evening. But he didn't stay with her much more than that. He went on every mission he could. He was helping Hank with a few modifications to the security system and he also helped Scott with the vehicle maintenance. He even took over Logan's P. E. classes on the weekdays. Plus he spent as much of his time as he could with Rebecca and the other young children. He was absolutely wonderful with the little girl. It was hard not to like the girl. Rogue even found herself becoming fond of little Becca, too.

Remy had even been patient with Joseph so far. He had been steering clear of Joseph and ignoring his snide remarks. It seemed to Rogue that Remy had truly missed his home and his friends and was willing to put up with quite a bit to stay.

Well at least till this morning and she didn't blame him. She almost wished he had hit Joseph. Maybe then Joseph would shut up and leave everyone alone. Rogue knew that was a mean thing to think. Joseph was her husband and she loved him but this last week he has seemed intent on making her miserable.

All this is what lead her to the Med Unit following her morning work out. When the doors slide open she saw 'Ro sitting at Anne's side brushing out her hair.

Storm glanced up from her work and Rogue caught the brief look of surprise in her friend's eyes.

"Storm can I take over for a little while? I haven't got to help much since I got back."

"Tell you what. Help me with Anne's hair and then you can finish out the hour. I could use the time to catch up on some of my grading."

"Sure. What do you need?" Rogue had crossed the room to stand at Anne's side.

"Just hold her hair up a little while I brush everything to one side and start the braid."

Storm worked quickly and in no time Rogue was gently settling Rebel's head back on her pillow. Anne really was a beautiful woman. Remy would be hard up to find another as attractive as this one.

"'Ro I can finish."

"Thank you," Storm said before addressing the unconscious patient, "I'll be back first thing after breakfast tomorrow and Jean and I will wash your hair again. Hurry back to us, my sister."

Rogue stayed silent until she had finished the braid.

"Lady, I don't know how you manage all this hair. I can hardly deal with mine if it gets past my shoulders and I know yours has to reach your waste. And your lips, I bet you don't even have to wear lipstick. You're defiantly a looker and I haven't even seen your eyes yet. Everyone goes on and on about your eyes. They say Becca has the same ones, if that's true I only got one thing to say to you. Man some girls have all the luck.

If you can here me, I'm Rogue. I hope that Remy has told you about me, but then maybe not. He seems to have moved on just fine. Maybe I'm just some bad dream to him, something not mentioned because it doesn't matter. Something better forgotten.

He seems really attached to you and that wonderful little girl of yours. The only time he lets that kid out of his sight is for mission and after he tucks her in at night. I'm sure someone has already told you, if your girl ain't with Remy she is glued to Jubilee's side. Jubilee even put the second bed back in her room so Becca had a place of her own. I think that girl is going to fit in around here just fine.

I bet by now your wondering why I'm just ramblin' on and on. I talk too much when I'm nervous and you definitely make me nervous. I want to tell you something very important and I can't figure out how to ease into it so here it goes. I love Remy. I always have and I always will. So you better hurry up and wake up. He needs you to make him whole, so come on already. The boy gets more depressed every day. Wake up and love him. Love him like he deserves.

Our whole break up was my fault. I wasn't mad at him for what he had done, I was furious that he had told me. That he still kept things from me. I was more mad at myself because after all we had been though I still hadn't been able to make him trust me. In light of things it was all stupid and I let it all fall apart.

So you see you have to wake up and make him happy. He really deserves it. Oh, and by the way remember this if you break his heart I will break you. No hard feelin's though."

When Rogue was done she took her seat at Hank's desk and checked her email, just like nothing had happened.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Cyclops was busy in the hanger bay working on his new project when Joseph found him.

"Scott would it be okay if I asked you a few questions about the woman?"

Scott had found himself becoming more wary of Joseph everyday. Joseph had taken to staying mostly in his quarters since returning from his honeymoon. Which would normally be fine with a newly wed, but his behavior wasn't quit right. He nearly had fits if Rogue came with in ten feet of Remy or if she tried to take a turn in the Med Unit. Joseph was always questioning Gambit and Rebel's motives for returning.

Rogue had seemed to have accepted their presence. She had at first been upset that Remy had returned with a girlfriend, but had since calmed down. After finding out the lady was an X-man she had shown real concern for her.

Scott was sure he was not going to like what Joseph was going to ask, but it would at least give him a little insight into what he was up to.

"You know she has a name," Scott said letting his own temper show a bit.

"Oh, yes, Rebel then."

"Sure, what did you want to know?"

"Well, Storm told me that Rebel first came here about fourteen years ago. But she didn't tell me where she came from. Can You?"

"From a hospital somewhere out west. The Professor never said where exactly. California I know, but not what town or hospital. Why does it matter?"

"You don't think it was important to know all the facts?"

"She was hurt and needed help. And when you're a mutant the X-men help you. We helped you. And we haven't pushed you about where you came from. You needed help so here we are." Scott thought Joseph might have needed a little reminder of that fact. Scott didn't mention that Anne's mother Leanna had helped Charles and most of the early X-men including himself.

"Touché. We will move on. What was wrong with her?"

"She had been in a coma for several weeks. As you might have noticed in the last few weeks her body has an amazing ability to heal it's self. But depending on the damage it can take a long time. The Professor said she had nearly been killed. She had survived an explosion that no human could have." Scott repeated the facts that Charles had once told him.

"Logan heals quickly too. Don't you find it strange that two mutants with such similar abilities both made their way here?"

"Not really. Many mutants have similar abilities to ours. Beast is trying to categorize mutations as we speak. Right now the most common mutations have to do with the mind. Empaths, and Telekintics are the most common mutants." The truth was many of them shared common abilities. Plus Anne's ability wasn't really healing, her ability was to copy others abilities.

"So you don't think it is at all odd?" Joseph made it sound as if Scott should be suspicious of his teammates. This greatly irritated him.

"No. The Professor and Jean are both telepaths. So is Anne. Anne and Jean can both use telekinesis. Iceman and Storm both have powers that deal with the elements. Many mutants do. Gambit, Jubilee and I all three have the ability to produce energy blast. So, no I don't see what it matters." Scott had never really thought of where Anne had picked up her different abilities.

"Well, anyways. What happened after Rebel arrived here?" Joseph decided to drop the subject and revert back to his original line of questioning. Making a mental note to quiz Beast latter.

"She became an X-man. She trained well. Most things already seemed second nature to her. She would have been the perfect soldier if she handled taking orders better."

"So she was difficult to work with?"

"Not really. The fact is most of the time she knew what to do before I had even decided. I guess that's what irritated me the most. I was so jealous of her."

"Jealous. Not you."

"Yes I was." Not liking where this was now headed Scott ended the conversation. "I have to finish this up pretty quick. I've got a class to teach in about an hour, so we can finish this some other time. See you a dinner."

Joseph did not like being dismissed, but Scott had given him more information that he had expected. The most interesting being the insight into Dr. McCoy's recent research. He was going to have to learn much more on that subject. It seemed he would have plenty to do over the coming months here at the Xavier Institute.


	18. Chapter 17: Waking Up Your Old Self

**Chapter Seventeen**

Logan slowly opened his eyes. His head was killing him. He was in the med-unit. All the lights were out except the one over Hank's desk. Where the doctor was fast asleep in his chair. What time was it? What ever Annie had done had sure knocked him for a loop. Annie! Annie was here. Logan looked frantically around the room. And there she was in the bed right next to him.

Logan had to remove all the wire and tubes from his body before he slid out of bed and stood beside her. Man, he hated catheters.

At first he just stared at her. Not believing his own eyes. It was his precious Annie. He looked at the monitors. They were all fine. He wondered what was wrong. He briefly thought of waking Hank and quickly changed his mind.

He had to touch her to make sure she was real. First he gently stroked her hair. Then he touched her cheek. She was a little different than he remembered. Her lips seemed redder and fuller, very kissable. And he almost did. But instead he inspected her. Her lips were not the only thing that was fuller so were her hips and her breast, too. Her hair was longer. It was in a tight braid that draped over her shoulder and almost reached her waist. Her perfect waist. God, she was still the most gorgeous creature he had ever seen. She was a little older but much improved from the last time he had seen her. Though the surroundings were much the same.

But this time he had put her here. He hadn't recognized her smell earlier. He had fought her. Broken her arm. And it had heeled right before his eyes. He had seen her flex it in the dark. It had been very dark. He couldn't see her clearly. He had smelled her and even felt her trying to sneak passed him. But why?

She couldn't see him clearly either. She was probably just headed to the beach. And he had grabbed her. But she started the fight, she stomped his foot. But he should have never knocked her down the stairs.

They had tumbled and tumbled till they hit the sand below. He remembered drawing his claws when the lights came on. He remembered her hands glowing bright blue. Then following her body up until he saw her face. That's when everything went black.

He had always known she was a mutant, but she had never been able to do any of the things she did earlier. She had only been a simple telepath when he had first known her. She must have developed more over the years.

He thought again about waking Hank. On second thought sleep sounded good. He started to lie back on his bed when the most pleasant thought crossed his mind. Instead of using his bed he lay down next to Annie and wrapped his arms around her. He drifted back to sleep happier than he could ever remember being.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

That is how the Professor found them when he entered the lab to relieve Dr. McCoy. The sight brought a great feeling of relief to him. Logan surely remembered Anne.

"Henry, wake up. It is my turn."

"Professor, I apologize for slumbering while on duty. It is inexcusable behavior."

"Beast it is quit alright. You have been putting in very long hours these last two weeks. You are over worked. Anne and Logan are fine. If not the alarms would have woken us. However, I do not think any of us will have to wait here much longer. Look at our patients."

Beast looked toward the beds on the other side of the room. Logan had left his bed and was now sharing Anne's. "It seems at least Logan has recovered. I should run some test immediately."

"No Hank. I think we should let him sleep." The Professor was amused at how Beast seemed to always overlook the obvious.

"But, Professor, he needs checked as quickly as possible."

"The monitors will have recorded any and all changes in his status. But if it will make you happy I will check his mind myself." The Professor closed his eyes and reached out with his mind and entered Logan's. The Professor blushed and opened his eyes. "Hank I believe Logan is perfectly fine. His mind has most definitely recovered."

"Professor I believe your face is red. What is wrong?"

"Sometimes, my friend, one sees something he wished he hadn't when reading minds."

"Was it that bad?"

"Well it seems Logan knows Anne a little bit better than I thought and is having a very pleasant dream. Now go to bed and get some rest before morning." The Professor should have prepared himself before glancing into Logan's mind after all Logan is just a man and any red blooded man curled up in bed naked with a woman is going to have x-rated dreams.

"Goodnight," Beast said as he turned and left the room. He was too tired to contemplate the Professor's words at the moment.

The Professor settled in behind the desk. It was going to be another long night and he had plenty of files to review before morning.

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Anne's head was throbbing so bad she could barely open her eyes. The room was dark and she was so tired. Something smelled familiar, even through all the sterileness of the Med-unit. It was a musky smell.

Anne tired to sit up and for the first time realized not only was she covered with wires, someone was holding her. A man. A very muscular man. She turned her head to the side and slightly up. Then she gasped. It was Jimmy. What had happened on the beach was not a dream as she had thought.

James was really here. What was she going to do? How was she going to tell him about his daughter? Would he be happy or angry? Would he welcome them both? Would he love Becca like she did? Did he still love her?

Anne was panicking. She needed out. She tired to move again, but his hold only tightened. That was when the Professor rolled up to her side.

"Just calm down, Rebel. Everything will be just fine. Right now you need to rest." He said in a calm, low voice.

"I needed out of here." Anne tensely whispered. Trying again to get free.

"Be still or you'll wake Logan. He needs to rest too. You two have been through quit a bit these last two weeks. You need to rest."

"Two weeks. I lose a lot of time that way. Is Becca okay?"

"Yes, she has plenty of new friends to keep her occupied."

"Good," Anne yawned. She was suddenly very tired. "I think I need some sleep."

"You do. Goodnight."

Anne used her free hand to remove the wires from her head and chest and the tube from here nose before she closed her eyes. She should have been furious with James, but for now she put all her worries out of her mind and focused on the now. And now was perfect. She lay wrapped tight in the arms of her husband for the first time in years. It felt better than she remembered. She turned herself in his embrace so that she faced him. She gently kissed his chin and then nestled herself into his chest before drifting back to sleep.

'Poor Gambit,' thought the Professor as he watched his two close friends' sleep. He wished he had known the depth of Logan and Anne's relationship sooner. He was worried about what the team's reactions would be. He went back to the desk. He had much to do before morning.


	19. Chapter 18: A Request

**Chapter Eighteen**

Morning seemed to come earlier and earlier at the mansion these days. It was only six a.m. and Jean was already headed to the med-unit to meet the Professor. He had woken her up and asked her to come as soon as possible. Jean hoped there was nothing wrong with their patients.

Jean turned the corner and saw the Professor waiting outside the med-unit doors.

"Professor, is there something wrong?"

"No."

"Then why are you out here? Who is watching Logan and Anne?"

"I need a favor from you." He simply stated.

"That's fine, but who's babysitting?"

"No one. They'll be fine."

"What if they come to?"

"They both did during the night. They are sleeping now. That's part of the favor I need. I need you to take Becca to town this morning. Without seeing her mother. Have her get a gift for Anne."

"Why? Is there something wrong?"

"No. I just think that Anne and Logan are going to need some more time to process what has happened. They've got decades worth of memories to sort. I want to have a talk with them this morning before anyone sees them." The professor explained hoping Jean wouldn't read into his explanation.

"Your right it will be much easier to distract Becca if she's not here. Of course I'll take her for you."

"Thank you. Now I have some things to tend to in my office. Please let the others know we will have a meeting in the Briefing Room at about seven thirty. See you then."

The professor headed for the elevator. "Jean are you coming?"

"Scott got up when I did and headed to the hangar bay. So I guess he is my first stop." Jean smiled at him and headed on down the hall.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jean found Scott with his head under the hood of the new prototype all terrain vehicle. He and Hank where proud of there new project. It was a massive six-wheeled tank like vehicle. It sported rocket launchers and laser guns. It even had Hank's experimental shield and cloaking device.

"What is it about boys and their toys?" She asked as she came up behind him.

Scott turned and gave her a lazy smile, "We have to have something to distract us from drooling all over you pretty ladies all day."

Scott wrapped his arms around her and softly kissed her lips.

"So what did the Professor need so early this morning?"

"He wants me to take Becca to town and help her get a gift for her mother."

"Really, it's Saturday, how about I go with you?"

"That's fine with me. Jubilee will probably want to come too."

"Good. Let's see who else wants to go and we can make a day of it." Scott suggested.

"Your right we could all use a little time away from here. I'll go check with Rouge and Storm. You got the boys?"

"Sure, just as soon as I get this mess cleaned up."

"How about we leave right after the meeting?"

"Sure, babe. Meet you up stairs."

Jean headed out of the hangar.

"Hey, Jean, what meeting?"

"Oh I didn't tell you that part. Sorry, sometimes I forget to speak when I think. The Professor wants us in the Briefing Room at seven thirty."

"Gotcha."

Jean kissed him goodbye and head for the doors.

Jean was on her way back from the hangar when she decided it wouldn't hurt anything if she stopped by the med-unit.

She only wanted to have a peek at Logan and see that he was fine for herself. She would be very careful not to wake him.

The door slide open and her jaw almost hit the floor. Logan was in bed with _that woman_ and they definitely weren't sleeping.


	20. Chapter 19: A Discovery

**Chapter Nineteen**

Logan slowly opened his eyes. Hoping it wasn't all a dream.

He was still in the Med-Unit, that was good. He tilted his head down, hoping, and yes there was his precious Annie. Sleeping nuzzled in his arms. Just like the old days.

Logan slide on to his side wanting a better look. Annie softly moaned as he disturbed her sleep. Logan glanced a Hank's desk, it was empty, he looked around the rest of the room. He and Annie were alone. _'Good.'_

Logan looked her up and down again. Marveling at how the years had only improved her perfection. '_How many years had it been?_' He decided he would worry about that latter. Right now he just had to taste her. Just one kiss.

He lowered his mouth to hers. What was supposed to be a gentle kiss was rapidly turning into something hungrier as Anne awakened. Soon they were devouring each other.

They were so engulfed in each other that they almost didn't hear the gasp at the door. Logan ripped his lips away and jerked his head to the door. At the same time Anne sat up so she could also see who was there.

"Jean," they both said at the same time.

Anne shifted, trying to put more distance between her and Logan. However it wasn't the smart move because it knocked Logan off balance sending him crashing to the floor taking the sheet with him. _'Well there went my dignity,'_ Anne thought sitting there naked as the day she was born.

Jean was still too stunned to say or do anything. She just stood in the doorway and looked helpless.

"Your WIFE," that came out a little louder than Jean had intended. But what could they expect.

"Well she used to be," Logan told Jean as he sat back down on the edge of Anne's bed carefully covering her back up.

"Thanks." Anne mumbled, a bit overwhelmed.

Logan reached out and stroked Anne's hair. "Annie, I'm so sorry. I only did it for you. I couldn't let anything else happen to you. God, I was stupid."

Jean suddenly felt embarrassed. She was intruding. She quietly backed out of the doorway. When the door shut Jean set the controls so that only Hank or Charles could get in. Logan and Anne were going to need some time, just like the Professor said. One day she would learn to listen to him, but for now she had to get upstairs and talk to Rogue and Storm about this mornings meeting.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Storm sat on the edge of Jubilee's bed braiding young Rebecca's hair as the little girl rattled on.

"And Remy gave me this pretty bracelet the night before we came here. He says each little, what did he call them?"

"Charms," Storm answered.

"Thank you. Each charm stands for a person. He says the cards stand for him. He always has a deck in his pocket. He says it's for emergencies. I don't know what you would need cards for in an emergency. He says Momma's the flag. For some stupid reason that has to do with her name. I'm supposed to be the angel, but I think Momma is the angel. 'Ro you don't think Momma's going to become a real angel, do you? She will wake up, right?" Becca's eyes filled with tears.

Storm pulled the child into her lap and held her tight to her chest. She gently rocked her as she answered.

"The Professor say's that your mother is going to be just fine. She just needs some rest. You know I had a dream last night that makes me think that Anne is going to wake up real soon, honey."

"How soon?"

"I don't know for sure. But I'm hoping today."

"Can we go see her?"

"Not yet. We should at least have breakfast first. Then maybe…"

Storm stopped mid-sentence when she heard the knock on the door.

"Let's see who's there," Storm said as she sat Becca down.

When they opened the door Jean was standing there.

"Hello ladies, I thought I would drop in and see if you two were interested in going to town today and getting our patients a few get well presents. Do you think you're up to it?" Jean asked.

"Really, I can get Momma a present?"

"Yes. Scott and I are going and thought you two and Jubilee would like to come too."

"That sounds very intriguing. Becca finish getting dressed while I step outside into the hall with Jean."

"Actually, Rebecca we have to meet with the other adults in about ten minutes, so will you get dressed and go down to the play room. When the meeting is over we will all have breakfast together."

"Yes M'am. Who's going to finish my hair?"

"I will child. Jean where are we to meet?" Storm resumed her set.

"The Briefing Room. I still need to find Rogue. Will you make sure that Jubilee is out of the shower in time? Sometimes I think half the water bill is her showers. The Professor said seven thirty. See you there.

Jean headed off to find Rogue.

"You grown-ups sure have a lot of meetings around here," Becca said.

"That we do."

"I hope we still get to go shopping. Auntie 'Ro, that's what I'm gonna call you, can you fix me some cereal before your meeting? I'm awful hungry."

"Of course, you go ahead and get dressed. I'll meet you in the kitchen. Good Jubilee's done. Have her come with you. Tell her to make it fast."

"Yes M'am. Thank you."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Storm and Jubilee were the last to enter Charles Xavier's office. The Professor waited for the two take their seats.

"Now that we are all here I have good news. Logan and Anne both woke up this morning," Charles announced. Everyone was happy and talking and making plans to visit their friends.

"Quite everyone. We are going to need to give both of them time to fully recover before any of you are allowed to see them. Hank and I need to run some more test. Please, Gambit, no objections."

"I think," Jean interrupted, "that we should continue with the plans we've already made for today."

"But I ain't goin' no wheres til I get to see Belle," Remy stated eyeing the Professor.

"Gambit, the test alone will take two or three days," this came from Beast.

"I don't care. I ain't goin'…"

"Remy," Storm intervened, "let us all go to town and purchase gifts for our dear friends. Even though we cannot see them now it will be soon. And I personally want to show them how very happy we are that they have recovered."

"But I don't want too." Remy was being firm on his position. Almost pouting like a little child.

Now Jubilee stepped forward, "Gambit, Becca is looking up to you right now. Just think about it. She can't see her Mom and you're the only person here she really knows. She is strong, but she needs you to be strong too. She wants to go get something for Anne and I think you need to at least go with her. Besides, what would Anne think about you not keeping an eye on her out side of the mansion?" Jubilee was much more mature than most gave her credit for.

"Fine I'll go just don't expect me to be happy about it."

"Professor is the meeting over now?" Asked Storm.

"Of course, you'll need to have breakfast before you leave."

As his student's filed out his door, Xavier had a thought.

"Ororo, Scott." The two held back as the others left. "Will you pick a few things up for me?"

"Of course." Scott answered.

"What is it that you require sir?" Storm asked.

"Just a couple little things. Storm I want some flowers for Anne. Her favorites are black orchids and yellow tulips and roses. Please see what you can do? Potted ones if possible. That would give her something to plant in the garden when she fills up to it. Scott, get Logan a good box of cigars. Also bring back a nice bourbon."

"Professor, I thought you didn't want him drinking on the grounds."

"Don't worry it's not for him."

"What!?"

"Trust me a few of us are going to need a good stiff drink before this is all over. Better make it two bottles. Now I've got a couple of patients to see."

The Professor left them standing there and headed for the elevator. He had much to accomplish today.


	21. Chapter 20: Out of Storage

**Chapter Twenty**

Henry McCoy hung from a steel rod he had long ago installed across the ceiling of his room. He needed a break. He had been staring at the same read outs on his touch pad for twenty minutes now. He decided to head for the kitchen. Being a mutant of his size and stature he could almost always use a bite to eat.

When Henry came out of his room on the third floor he noticed the attic door was opened.

"Most curious," Hank said to himself.

The attic was used strictly for storage and normally only frequented around the holidays. And as far as he knew there were only five people in the mansion, since Friday had been the start of summer vacation. The Professor, Logan, Anne, Joseph and himself. Last time he checked Anne and Logan were still locked in the medical unit. That left Joseph or Charles.

The staircase was steep and not easily accessed by Charles' hover chair. That left Joseph and he had no business up there at all.

Hank had been uneasy of Joseph since his volley of question that most nearly constituted an interrogation. When he had started Hank thought he was merely curious, but when Hank gave an answer Joseph was not happy with Joseph became more intense. Hank wasn't sure what Joseph was after but knew there was an increasingly good chance he wasn't going to like it.

Hank crept up the stairs silently hoping to catch Joseph unaware. Instead he was nearly run down by the Professor.

"Hank, I'm so very sorry. I did not see you and my mind was preoccupied my friend."

"Not necessary. What are you doing?"

"I decided to get Anne's belongings out of storage."

"That is a lovely gesture, but perhaps you should let me."

"Let me show you which boxes and then we can take them to her room."

Charles showed Beast which boxes and carefully made his way back to the third floor.

"Now what room is she going to use, sir?" Hank asked.

Each man took a set of boxes and started down the hall.

"I think Jean and Scott's old room would be best."

"I thought Rogue and Joseph were going to move to that room."

Hank had thought the couple would have already moved in if circumstances and moods had been better.

Jean and Scott had lived in the third floor suite from the time they were married until last year when they moved to the guesthouse with the intent of starting their own family.

"Joseph is very persistent on it but Rogue very much wants to stay in her room." The Professor's expression turned to one of worry.

"She does?"

"Yes, she sent the thought to me the whole time Joseph was stating his request. I said I would consider it and told Rogue to discuss her feelings with him."

There were only two suites in the mansion and the one the second floor was the Professor's. To an outsider like Joseph the rooms seem like something important, the others couldn't care less.

"She seems to be walking on eggshells since the wedding. Do you think it is because Gambit is back?"

The Professor stopped moving.

"Yes and no." The Professor's expression changed again. "Joseph is coming."

Both men began to walk again only this time they were silent.

Hank was opening the door to the suite just as Joseph caught up to them.

"Hey, what are you doing?" he asked.

"We're moving Anne's things into this suite."

"I thought I was going to get these rooms."

"I told you I would think about it. I did and I decided Anne will be staying here."

"That's not fair. She hasn't been here very long. And Rogue has been faithful to you for years now."

"Rogue will be fine with my decision," Charles' voice rose as he spoke. "And _never_ question Anne's loyalty."

Joseph could here the challenge in Xavier's voice.

"We'll see about this when she gets home."

Joseph thought it was best to walk away. He couldn't take the chance of losing his temper over something so petty when he felt he was so close to his goal.


	22. Chapter 21: Too Much

**Chapter Twenty-One**

Anne watched as the doors closed behind Jean. Her head was spinning. She couldn't think straight when Jimmy was touching her. Thank goodness Jean had walked in.

Jimmy reached for her hand and she jerked it away, "Just a minute." She reached down and jerked the IV from her arm and then reached lower to take care of the last tube. _'By the Gods, I hate catheters.'_ She thought as she stood up on the opposite side of the bed clutching the sheet tight around her.

"Sweetheart, I said I was sorry. I'll say it a million times. Just don't be that way." There was pain in Jimmy's eyes as he said the words.

He reached for her again. She stepped back.

"Jimmy please don't touch me. I can't think when you're touching me."

"So, I can think of better things to do right now."

He was coming around the bed for her. Same old Jimmy, standing there all naked showing off his amazing body. A body so perfect hers literally ached for him.

"Wait James. I have to tell you something first." She was serious.

"Whatever it is it doesn't matter," he said and he meant it. He had her back and nothing else mattered. He reached for her again.

"No! Sit down. I said we needed to talk first."

Wow she was forceful. This was new to him. She had always been patient and sweat. He was going to love discovering her all over again.

He sat down on the bed. Anne had sounded harsher than she had intended. She had used her mom voice.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to sound so bossy." She apologized.

"You can boss me any time," he said with a lazy smile and spark in his eye. That had her smiling again.

She pulled a stool from the wall and the sheet off the other bed. She laid the sheet across James' lap before she sat in front of him on the stool. He grinned at her.

"I'm not sure were to start. Things are still mixed up in my head. They're moving too fast."

"Me, too. How about the beginning? When did you wake up?"

Anne's eyes were watering and she hadn't even started yet. "The day you left me," she whispered.

"God I'm sorry. I didn't know what else to do. I had to protect you. As long as I was around you weren't safe. I headed back north to see if I could lose him again in Canada."

"Did it work?"

"It took about seven months and three countries. I stayed a while in Japan before he found me again. What did you do?"

"Waited for you."

"I thought the letter and divorce papers made it pretty clear that I wasn't planning on coming back."

"Well I didn't believe you." Was her stubborn response.

"You didn't?" He was amazed by the look of love in her eyes.

"Not for a minute. You should know I never signed those stupid papers."

"You didn't."

Those words were the happiest surprise he had ever had. He felt even better than when he woke up with her in his arms this morning.

"I didn't. About eight months latter I thought you had come home."

"Why?"

"Sabertooth."

"What happened?" There was a slight tremor in his voice very uncharacteristic of the Wolverine.

"Well, worst was he blew up the house."

"The house."

"With me in it. After he beat me unconscious and slit my throat."

At this James got to he's knees and wrapped her in his arms around her waist and put his head in her lap.

Anne didn't even realize she was shaking and crying until James folded her safe in his arms.

Logan had never been so mad in his life. He should never have left her unprotected. Should have never left her alone. Creed could have killed her. Not until that moment did the details of what she said registered in his head. He leaned back and looked at her face.

"How did you survive?"

"You saved me. You gave me the means to survive." He looked puzzled. "You see I wasn't telepathic like we thought. What I actually do is duplicate the thoughts and powers of those whom I touch. The more contact I have the longer I can sustain other mutant's powers."

"That's amazing. Kind of like Rogue. But you don't hurt the person."

"Right. I suppose after so long it becomes permanent. At least that's what Charles thinks."

"So you have my healing factor."

"Yes. Second best thing you ever did for me." She thought of Becca.

"That explains the thing with your arm the other night. Your skills are impressive."

"Any ways I was in the hospital for almost three months. At first they were only going to keep me on life support until the baby was born. But I started healing."

"Wait. What baby?"

"Your daughter." Anne smiled.

"The flower girl."

"Yes," she inhaled sharply, "wait no."

Anne went pale and started to slide off her seat. Logan scooped her up and put her on the bed. She was sweating and trembling and crying. She wasn't breathing right.

"Come on girl stay with me."

James hit the emergency code button on the wall so hard it cracked.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Hank entered the suite carrying the last two boxes from the attic.

"This is the last of it sir," he said putting the boxes down by the bed.

"Actually, Hank, there is a wardrobe in the back corner of the attic that is packed full of her clothes too."

"I do not remember her having this many belongings before."

"Last time wasn't her first time here," the Professor said. "She lived here many years ago. Several years before I made this place a school. She helped me believe I could do this."

Hank wasn't really sure what to say. The Professor didn't keep many things from his students and the few he did were always for good reasons.

"Leanna?! Sir, just how old is…" Hank never finished.

The lights flickered and an electronic voice announced a medical emergency. Hank rushed for the Med Unit with Charles on his heels.

"Which one?" Hank asked as the elevator doors closed.

"Anne," answered Charles and then the doors opened.

Hank was gone before Charles could get out of the elevator. He rounded the corner to the Med Unit and slammed into the back of Joseph sending him flying across the room. Hank would deal with him latter.

There was no need to worry Joseph stopped himself in midair and lowered to the floor. Hurrying so he could observe the situation.

"Logan what happened?" Beast asked as he took Anne's vitals.

"We were talking and then she sort of collapsed." Logan answered.

Logan was scared. Something Hank had never seen before.

Joseph stood in the corner were he could watch everyone. He knew knowledge was power.

Charles positioned his chair at the foot of the bed. "Hank do you know what's happening?"

"I believe she is in shock. It isn't that bad. Frankly with her memory returning so quickly I should have anticipated this. I will give her something to calm her down and then all we can do is wait."

Beast went to the cabinet to retrieve the proper medication.

"Are you sure?" Logan asked.

"Positive, a couple of hours and she should be just fine."

"Hear that baby, your going to be just fine. Ol' Hank's here and he's gonna fix you up right." Logan told her as he held her hand and stroked her cheek.

Hank could tell that Anne and Logan defiantly had some history together. This amazed him since neither of his friends ever mentioned the other. But both kept what little they knew of their past to themselves.

Hank gave Anne a powerful sedative and watched as she fell to sleep. Her breathing evened out. Then he looked at Logan and realized that he was standing there naked, "Logan, she is going to sleep for at least two hours. Perhaps you should go clean up and put some clothes on and then come back. I think you would feel much better."

"I'll stay here with Annie."

Charles spoke. "Logan I agree with Hank. At least go take a shower. It will help you relax a little. We don't want two patients again."

"Hank you'll stay with her?"

"Of course. Right here." Hank vowed.

The others left the room and Hank took his seat. His patient, his friend, was the only thing on his mind right now.


	23. Chapter 22: Diversion

**Chapter Twenty-Two**

When the X-men arrived at the mall they scattered.

Jean and Scott headed off to take care of Scott's half of the Professor's list. First were Logan's cigars.

"Scott, I think there is a tobacco shop on the west end of the mall."

"Your right. I remember last Christmas there was a big protest in front of it."

"What do you think we should get them?"

"I don't know. Flowers maybe?" Scott knew Anne loved flowers. He remembered her spending hours in the garden. Scott would buy her forgiveness if he had to.

"Anne loves flowers, but Charles is having Storm pick some up and I told Hank I would pick some up for him. If you really want to make up with her you'll need something more thoughtful."

"How about you help me replace that dress she torn up on the beach? You know how much she loves clothes." Scott grinned at his own genius.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Storm took Rogue with her to find the flowers they needed.

"Storm, how about we buy a vase of cut flowers and the get a gift certificate or purchase order and have few flats of flowers delivered when Miss Anne is back on her feet?" Rogue suggested as she inspected a rose bush.

"Rogue the Professor said Anne is ready. And if I know Anne that means he won't be able to keep her locked up very long. He'll be lucky if either of those two stay in that room more than today."

"Well let's at least have them delivered. I don't think we could fit everything you've already picked out into either or even both cars."

"Your right. Plus if we have them delivered we can buy more." Storm's eyes lit up at the though.

"Just yesterday Jean and I were talking about how the north east sitting area in the garden was looking so pitiful." Rogue responded.

"Right, I think tulips and roses would be perfect. Plus I think the benches need repainting and the walk could probably use new stones." Storm was impressed with Rogue's thoughtfulness.

Rogue could she the wheels turning in Storm's head. "We're not going to be able to get all that here. Let's pick out a nice arrangement with the black orchids for her then we can run over to the home improvement warehouse on 22nd street and order the things we'll need. I sure hope Miss Anne is going to be up to all this."

"You will be surprised by my old friend, I am sure of it. I think you two will be good friends as well." Storm had high hopes that Rogue would like Anne. She knew not everybody liked Anne, but most did.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jubilee and Becca drug Gambit along with them. Jubilee had come to appreciate the kid's intelligence in the last two weeks. Jubilee had never met a nine year old she could hold a conversation with before. She just loved being around her. Becca sure had Jubilee wishing she had had a sister when she was growing up.

"Jubilee can we get the chocolates first. Momma says it's better to buy food when you're not hungry and we just had breakfast."

"Well your mom seems like a smart woman, so we better go find ourselves a chocolate shop." Jubilee took Becca's hand. "Come on Gambit let's get movin' already."

Jubilee had decided that she would be responsible for Becca today. And if Gambit didn't get his act together Jubilee figured she could handle Becca until Anne was back on her feet.

Storm and Jean had been big on helping with Becca too. Jubilee got to do most of the fun stuff. She got to play with Becca, watch movies and TV with her, read books with her, and talked with her. Jean and Storm took turns with the other more boring things.

Jean sat beside Becca at dinner and made sure she ate right. Jean made sure she had her bath at night and washed her hair. Jean made sure she brushed her teeth. Then every night Jean tucked Becca in the twin bed opposite of Jubilee's. Jubilee went to bed at the same time as Becca every night so the girl wasn't alone.

In turn Jubilee stayed with Becca every morning until Storm took over. Storm would get Becca up and make sure she was dressed properly and that her hair was done. Storm made sure the girl had breakfast every morning; though Becca has no problems letting people know when she was hungry.

Jubilee spent all her extra time with Becca and was sure glad summer break had finally started.

………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scott had just signed his credit card receipt for the tobacco shop when his cell phone rang. "Hello."

Jean watched as he spoke to the person on the other end of the phone. She had to really watch herself these days. It was becoming too easy to just read peoples minds and she knew it was a huge invasion of privacy. So she contented herself with looking at the wooden cigar boxes in the window.

"Jean," Scott said, "That was Storm. She and Rogue are going to take her car and run to the home improvement warehouse. She said she was going to have some flowers and a few other things for the garden delivered to the mansion."

"That's a good idea. Let's wait and get the alcohol on our way out. I just feel uncomfortable carry that kind of thing all over the mall. The cigars are bad enough."

Scott thought that was a good idea. "That means that we can go ahead and start looking for that dress."

"I know the perfect place to start. Come on. You can watch me try them on and that way we get a better idea which will look best."

Jean dragged him into the first shop she saw. He may regret the idea by the time she was done.

……………………………………………………………………………………………

As they were leaving the chocolate shop Becca decided that her mom needed balloons. Gambit just wanted to hurry up and get back to the mansion. "Petite, are you sure she needs balloons?"

"Everyone needs get well balloons when they're sick. We should get some for Mr. Logan too."

"That's a great idea," Jubilee chirped in as she cut Gambit a look that screamed shut up. "I bet Wolvie would really like that. You are the sweetest little thing I've ever met."

"Jubilee you're the greatest." Becca chimed and hug the older girl around the waist.

Gambit could just see the huge amount of hero worship flow from the little sprites eyes. The two girls, despite the eight-year age difference, had been nearly inseparable since meeting.

Gambit could tell Jubilee would have been a great big sister. Too bad she had not been given the chance. She had been shuffled from foster home to foster home until her last foster family had contacted the professor. They had figured out that Jubilee was not just different but a mutant and they want her in a place were she would be accepted and safe. Mutant hatred was something they had all had to live with, but there collective hope was that their actions would change the way normal people thought of mutants. Gambit had truly come to believe in the professor's mission.

"Okay, ladies. But when we're done there I want to find a jewelry store. I have a few things I need to pick up."

Gambit took Becca's other hand and they went in search of balloons.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Scott and Jean were already at the third store when Strom and Rogue caught up with them.

"Scott what on earth are you two up too?" Storm asked as she approached him outside the ladies dressing room.

"I was trying to be thoughtful and want to get Anne a new dress to replace the one from the other night, but Jean insist on trying every dress in every store on," Scott sounded hopeless.

Rogue and Storm had a good laugh at his expense.

"Tell you what, Scott, Rogue and I will stay and help Jean. You can go to the chocolate shop and pick up a box of candies for me. Then you can go to the flower shop and pick up the flowers we ordered for Hank. Would that be easier for you?" Storm asked.

"'Ro you're the best. Just get her what ever ya'll think is best. I don't care how much it is. Just get her something great. She deserves it." He was truly grateful for his release.

Scott was almost to the store exit when Rogue called him back.

"Scott, wait. I just thought none of us except the Professor has gotten anything for Logan," she said.

"Oh my, you're right. But he's not the kind to buy gifts for," Storm replied.

Scott's eyes lit up. "I know just the thing and it can be from all of us, but you guys have to buy a card to go with it."

"We can do that. What are you getting?" Rogue asked.

"Motorcycle parts, there's a shop across the street. I'll take care of them and then take care of the other stuff. I'll call when I'm done."

Then he was gone.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Jubilee couldn't remember the last time she had had so much fun at the mall. Today had been awesome so far. Wolvie was awake and she was shopping with Becca. Too bad Gambit wasn't in a better mood. _'You would think he'd be walking on cloud nine at the news that Anne was awake,'_ Jubilee thought to herself.

She and Becca where trying to decide on which get well soon balloons they should get for Anne and Logan. They had decided on a giant yellow smiley face for Wolverine. However, Becca was having the hardest time choosing a balloon for her mother. She had only narrowed it down to six and they had been staring at the catalog for thirty minutes now. Four of them were shades of purple and two had yellow roses on them. Jubilee decided to take action.

"Hey, Becca, I know what we can do. We'll just get all six of them," was her solution.

"Really?" asked Becca.

"Sure let me teach you a little lesson I learn a long time ago. Money talks," Jubilee smile at the little girls wide eyes.

"I don't get it."

"Well, most people will do anything you want if you're willing to pay the price."

"So," a light seemed to come on for Becca, "If we pay them more money they will do what we want. So I can give Momma all the balloons."

"I think so. I'm going to ask the clerk. You go tell Remy we're ready for him to pay."

Jubilee was sure glad that the girl's mom was going to be alright. She really wanted to get to know the lady. Anne had been very close to Ororo and Hank. Jean seemed to adore her. Scott was trying very hard to make up for something he had done to her. Bobby hadn't wanted to leave after the wedding and was only persuaded to go after they all promised to call him every day. The Professor was so happy to have her back he never stopped smiling.

Remy's reaction to Anne confused Jubilee though. When accident first happened he was worried to death. He paced the hall out side of the Med Unit until Beast let him in to visit or he had to go on a mission. Then at the first of the week he started spending all his free time in his room except an hour or to he set with her in the evenings. And now that she was awaked Remy was edgy and crabby.

Jubilee was under the impression from Hank and 'Ro that Remy and Anne were a couple. Becca said they all lived together, but that she and her mom shared a room and Remy stayed in the other. Then again on the other hand, Rogue and Joseph definitely considered the two a couple. This was turning into a mystery that Jubilee really didn't think she wanted to solve.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Rogue, Storm, and Jean were actually having fun. They had now spent an hour trying on different dresses.

"I think we'll just have to get all three," Jean stated, "I think mines the best and both of you think yours are the best, so all three it is."

"Do you think Scott will mind?" Rogue asked. "You know I should really put this one back. I don't even know Anne. I shouldn't have a say in this."

"Oh, believe me, Anne would love that dress just as much as either of the ones Jean and I chose. Besides that girl loves clothes," Storm answered.

"Plus," Jean said, "Her favorite color is purple and her favorite materials are leather and lace. Plus she has lots of floor length gowns and could use some new cocktail dresses."

"Really?"

"Yes," both ladies answered together.

"Let's get checked out and call Scott and Remy. I don't know about you two but I'm ready for lunch," Jean said.

"I think we should eat before we go home. Give Charles a little more time. He seemed to think that it was very important to give Logan and Anne plenty of time before we bombard them," Storm said.

"Yea, but you know Logan ain't gonna let Hank and the Professor keep him locked in the Med Unit very long. I'd bet he'll break out before the end of the night." Rogue contributed.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

Two dozen balloons latter, Gambit finally made it to the jewelry store. First thing was charms for Becca's bracelet.

"M'am," Remy stopped a sales lady. "I need to purchase some charms for a charm bracelet."

"Oh, lovely. We have a very large collection in the back corner. A whole case full of them. Just follow me," she started for the rear of the store.

Remy glance at the two girls behind them, "Keep up you two."

"What are you looking for?" The lady asked as she went around to her side of the counter.

"Oh, the little one here will pick out her own. Just let her have what ever she wants while I look around," Remy turned from the sales clerk to the girls, "You two have at it. Becca you've got lots of new friends to add to that bracelet. Just get me when you're ready."

"Hey, Gambit, can I get a bracelet or keychain or something for charms too?" Jubilee asked.

"Sure, the Professor's paying and I don't think he'll mind."

He had some serious shopping to do. He needed something special for Belle. He started walking and browsing the cases.

He had been so confused this last week. He was very worried about Belle, but even more worried about Rogue. Joseph did not seem to be very nice to her and this was confusing Remy.

Remy knew he should be more worried over Belle, but he wasn't. And this was making him feel guilty. Before they came back he thought she was all that he needed. And really she was. She was more than he deserved. The problem was Belle wasn't all he wanted. He was practically a grizzly bear the last few days. Thankful everyone at the mansion thought his mood was all about Belle, he didn't know what to do now that she was awake. He wouldn't have anymore excuses for his behavior.

He thought that if he could just see Belle he would be able to put Rogue out of his mind again. He was sure that would work. And latter he would figure out how to get her out of his heart.

Remy had stopped in front of a case full of pendants. That's what he should get Belle a real nice pendant. This place had all kinds. There was a gorgeous purple tear drop stone that had to be at least six karats. They had several infinity circles in every color you could think of. They had lots of the "X's & O's" that stood for hugs and kisses, but one was a unique pendant that was an "X" in side of an "O" much like the symbol each x-man had on his or her uniform. Anne would get a kick out of it. Next to it there was a very pretty four leaf clover with emerald green stones in it just the shade of green Rogue loved.

He couldn't seem to think of Anne without thinking of Rogue. Then he saw just what he needed. The one that caught his eye was a large ruby cut into the shape of a heart hanging from a fine gold chain. Right then Remy knew he had to buy it. He wanted something to symbolize that he was giving his heart to the one he loved. And if he worked hard enough maybe he would mean it.


	24. Chapter 23: Take Two

**Chapter Twenty-Three**

Anne's head was swimming. She was remembering things she couldn't believe. If she understood what she was remembering she didn't know what she was going to do. This was all unbelievable. Her eyes were so heavy she just couldn't get them open. She needed James and she needed him now.

She tried again. Her eyes half opened and she whispered, "James."

"He is on his way my dear," a familiar voice assured her.

She thought it was Hank. Then she felt him lift her wrist to check her pulse and the soft fur confirm it was him. That was good she liked Hank a lot. He was a good friend. Her head was still so fuzzy.

"Rebel, how are you felling?" This time it was the Professor.

"Is it true, Charles," she asked. "Three?"

"Yes, Anne, three."

It sounded like it hurt him as much to say the words as it did for her to hear them. The tears started again. Her heart ached.

"I need him," her voice was so small it scared Charles. He looked into Hank's eyes seeking assurance.

"Her vitals look good sir, there is nothing else I can do," Hank was just as worried.

They both looked to the door as Logan walked in.

"She just woke up. She's asking for you. We'll leave you two alone. Call us if we're need. Come on Hank."

Logan waited for the door to close behind the two.

"Annie, darlin', it's me. I'm here. I'm not going anywhere," James sat next to her, holding her hand. "Please, wake up baby."

Anne's half opened her eyes again. "What the heck did Hank give me? I can't even lift my hand."

"I'm not sure darlin', but you were so upset," Logan's eyes were full of pain. "You scared me to death."

"Sorry, I scared myself too," she offered a weak smile.

"Just don't do it again. I just got you back and I can't lose you again."

"I know we've been through this too many times, but this is different and I'm not going anywhere either," with determination on her face she lifted her hand to his cheek.

James turned his head and kissed her palm. "I guess we've got a lot of catching up and sorting out to do. I guess the first thing you need to know is that I just go by Logan here and my code name is Wolverine. What should I call you?"

"I've been using Rebel Anne Logan. I try to get everyone to call me Anne. I mostly only use Rebel for my code name. But I really liked hearing you call me Annie again. You know you're the only one to every call me that."

"Good, because I don't think I could get used to callin' you anything else. You're my Annie."

"You're my Jimmy," she smiled, "Help me sit up."

"Fine, let's scoot you over some." Logan sat her up and slid her over. He sat next to her and wrapped his arm around her pulling her close.

Anne laid her head on Logan's shoulder. "I have to tell you something important. It's still a little fuzzy and so very confusing."

"Then just spit it out and we'll sort it out together," he kissed her forehead, "You and me can do anything if we do it together."

"It's just such a shock too me. I can't imagine how it's gonna make you feel."

"As long as I've got you everything will be fine."

"Well, we've already established that Rebecca is our daughter. She's nine by the way."

"So that puts us together about ten years ago. The Mutant X program."

"I think so. I know that I was capture during a mission about twelve years ago and it took Charles two years before he found me in a hospital in Atlanta. I had been there for a month and by the time he found me Rebecca was gone. I'm still not clear on what went on for those two years. But I'm sure she's yours. I mean just look at her she is practically you made over. But if you want we can have Beast do a DNA test."

"I know she's mine. I was missing for about three years about the same time. That's when I got the name Logan. You too. Our last name was Logan. Jack and Diane Logan. What have they done to us?"

"There's more. About thirty years ago. We were together. Do you remember that time?"

"Yea, we had about five years before Creed found us. We had been held in that lab in Switzerland and we had escaped back here to the US. We were living in Texas when he found us. He attacked you and I led him north while you were in the hospital."

"I know. I moved to a safe house in Mississippi. That's were I had Anna Marie. She was about three when she was stolen from me. I haven't been able to find her. Honestly since Charles saved me the last time I never realized I should have been looking for more than Rebecca." At this point tears slide silently downs her cheeks.

"We have _two_ daughters," James was a little shocked at the realization.

"No, darlin', we have _three_ daughters. Back when you left me in Los Angles I was pregnant then too. I doubt we have much of a chance in finding her alive. It's been what? Over seventy years ago. Give or take a few years," Anne's eyes got huge when she realized what she had just said. "Oh, my Gods!"

"You can say that again. Three daughters. Even with all the horrible things that have happened to us life has still given us great blessings. I know it's a little late with the first two girls but we do have Rebecca, right?"

"Not what I was talking about, but that has to be the most positive thing that I have ever heard cross your lips. It's times like this I know you're the only one for me," Anne grinned up at him.

"You're the only one for me too, babe," He took the opportunity to kiss her again, "Then what _were_ you talking about?"

"I just realized that I'm a hundred and fifty-nine years old!"

"Wow you're right and if you're a hundred and fifty-nine that means I'm one hundred and seventy-four."

"This is mind boggling. What are we going to do?"

"Live. Raise our daughter. Be a family. Fight for mutant rights. Follow Charles. Fight evil, you know the usual stuff."

Anne laughed out loud at that, "Yea, the usual stuff."

"What was our first daughter's name?"

"Rachael Joanne Howlett. Do you remember the nurse that took care of me after the first attack?"

"Of course, she was the best. She just didn't take care of you. She was always making sure I ate and got enough rest, but she never tried to make me leave. Her name was Nancy."

"Yea, she took care of me the second time too. She named our little girl for me. She did all the paper work; she said her hoped was that it would make it easier for you to find the baby latter."

"She was a good woman."

"A very good woman."

She sighed then and snuggled closer to Logan.

"How about a nap, babe," he asked.

"Sounds great."

As they slid back down in the bed Logan cover her mouth with his. This was defiantly the best day he had had in years. Boy, did she taste great. It had been far too long. As his hand slid over the soft skin of her stomach he hoped he had locked the door.

"Um, Jimmy, this is not taking a nap," Anne said. Logan kissed her deeper this time as his other hand found her tight bottom. She pulled away. "To hell with sleeping," she whispered as she buried her fingers in his hair and brought his lips back to hers.


	25. Chapter 24: Belongings

**Chapter Twenty-Four**

"Hank the others will be home soon. I think I will get the girls to unpack all of Anne's things and get her room ready. Do you think you could get that armoire down stairs on your own?" Asked Charles.

"Sure Professor it should not cause me any problems. Is there anything else?"

"Yes, I think once the girls are done with Anne's things I want you to move all of Logan's things into the suite too."

"Sir is that such a good idea? Mind you I am only thinking of how poor Gambit is going to take this. Frankly I am still shocked at the bond I witnessed between Logan and Anne earlier. I can not recall ever seeing Logan scared before. It was quite unnerving for me. Sir, I know that it is not my place to ask this of you and I swear I will never repeat anything if you would answer me one question."

"They are husband and wife, Hank. They have been married for _decades_. I don't even know there real ages and I've studied both their minds. You know better than most the nature of Anne's abilities. I believe she has had enough exposure to Wolverine over the years that she permanently duplicated his healing factor thus giving her the same longevity."

"Astounding. Leave it to Logan to find the one female mutant on the planet that has the possibility of being his equal in all ways. I must run more tests on them both," Hank trailed off into his own thoughts.

Charles felt the others coming up the driveway. He smiled to himself. They had all out done themselves on the gifts. Anne and Logan would both be surprised.

"Hank, just do as I asked. I will take care of Remy. The others will be in the house soon. Will you ask the girls to take care of Anne's room for me? I am going to my office for a bit before I have a talk with Anne and Logan and I do not want to be disturbed."

"Yes, sir," Hank said as Charles headed out of the room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Hank met his friends at the front door egger to start his new set of tasks.

"Hey, Beast how are they?" Jean asked.

"They are doing fine. Logan has even been up and showered. Anne is just a tiny bit behind him on her progress but doing well."

"That's wonderful," Storm commented.

"Ladies the Professor has a chore for you to do. He and I moved most of Anne's things into the third floor suite and he though you ladies could unpack and get the rooms ready for her."

"What a great idea," Rogue said. "The suite is the perfect place for her and Becca. The Professor always has the best ideas."

"Well, Joseph did not seem to share your opinion and frankly now he is on the war path, my dear," Hank said with a small shake of his head.

"Oh, he didn't. I'll have to have a talk with him, but first I want to help with the rooms."

"Beast," Jean said, "I think you need to go ahead and take some of this stuff down to Logan and Anne. I think the flowers, the candy and of course the balloons. Everything else can go to their rooms."

"I still need to get Anne's armoire out of the attic and into her room," Hank replied.

"Tell you what, I'll help you take this stuff down stairs and then I'll help you with the armoire."

"If you're goin' down there, so am I," Remy said.

"Remy I won't be going in just carrying a few things to the door and leaving before Hank even opens it, I swear," Jean promised.

"Fine what am I supposed to do then?"

"You know Scott could use help unloading the parts he bought today. Plus the delivery truck will be here with the plants and things in less than an hour. That stuff should keep both you men busy," Ororo said.

"Yeah, come on Gambit, lets leave the girls to it and hit the garage," Scott slapped Remy on the back and ushered him out the front door.

"Now Jubilee and Becca you two go collect your stuff from Jubilee's room and bring it upstairs. Then after we get your mother's stuff settle we'll get your stuff from the ballroom and get your room set up too," Storm dealt out her instructions, "Rogue and I will take these gifts upstairs and then we'll get started. You know I bet Hank didn't think to get the things out of the Ballroom. I don't even know if he knew they had arrived last week."

Storm and Rogue head upstairs.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

As soon as the foyer had cleared Joseph took off for the garage. He had learned several good bits of information today while the others were out and it was about time he put a few of them to good use.

Joseph found himself a hiding spot in the bushes by the garage. From his position he would be able to hear every word the two men said and not be seen. Since the return of Gambit and Rebel things had gotten much easier for him. He thought his mission was ruined with the Professor's return, but first the wedding and now Rebel was keeping the old man busy and his thoughts away from Joseph.

Hopefully he would learn what he needed soon and could return home victorious.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

As Remy unload another box he decided to ask Cyclops for his advice.

"Scott, can I talk to you about something?"

"Sure," Scott replied a little puzzled.

"I don't know what to do and don't take this personally but normally I would go to Logan, but I really need help."

"Thanks for being honest. Go ahead and let's see if I can help."

"You've always loved Jean haven't you?"

"Yes, there has never been a time that I haven't loved her. I woke up one day and realized I loved her and I've never stopped. But it's not like that for everyone."

"I know that, I do. The thing is and this is going to make me sound awful, before I came back here I seriously thought I loved Belle. I really did. I was willing to do anything to be a part of her family. I wanted to make her happy and safe and all that good stuff. But then we came back here. I thought I put Rogue in the past. I thought my heart was as broken as it could be over her. Then standing there watching her pledge herself to another it felt like not just my heart but my whole soul shattered into billions on billions of pieces."

"Remy, I'm so sorry. I can't imagine how horrible that was, but that doesn't make you a bad person."

"No, but the whole time, during the wedding, Belle held my hand doing all she could to make it easier on me. Caring for me."

"Anne is a wonderful lady. I should know. We had some bad times before she left, but they were mostly my fault. I was totally jealous of her. Everything I worked so hard for was second nature to her and I couldn't stand it. You know she could have killed me but she didn't. What she did was feel so ashamed for just hurting me that she ran off. You know I bought her three new dresses today. Spent over a thousand dollars on them and I would do it a hundred more times over if I could take all the pain I caused her away. I got her locked up in some hell hole and then she left us because she rightfully lost her temper a little. I deserved what I got from her and more."

"Scott, that's not helping. Now I feel worse. I've been in such a bad mood because I know I don't love her. I can't love her. I can't stop loving Rogue. I came along and rearranged Belle's whole life and now all I can think about is how to get out of it. She has got to be the best friend I've ever had and I'm gong to break her heart."

"Gambit, I don't know what to say," Scott looked helplessly at Remy.

"I just want Rogue back."

"Remy she's married now," Scott said seriously.

"I know that and I'm not going to interfere. I even went to her right after the wedding and told her I was happy for her. _And I am._ I just can't live without her. Joseph is all wrong for her. Not that I'm right for her. But I can promise you I love her more. I would rather love her from afar than pretend that I can move on and love someone else. I guess I could try but wouldn't it be worse for Belle and Becca if I did? Up until an hour ago I was determined to."

"Remy do what you need to with Anne, but please leave Rogue alone," Scott really was at a loss. He had no answer for Remy, "Other than that I just don't know what to tell you. Maybe you should talk to the Professor."

"I will. Do you need anything else from me? I need some time to myself."

"I'm good. Go on, just remember what I said," Scott watched Gambit head for the main building and go into a side door before he turn back to his work.

"How does one person own so many clothes," Rogue asked Storm.

"Honestly, I don't remember her having this many before. She had lots of them, but not this many. I have no idea where they all came from."

"Look half of these are vintage and in excellent condition."

"I know, see this pink dress, it has to be early 40s or late 30s. And those boxes over there are full of hats to match almost every one," Storm said turning around to show Rogue what was in her hands, "And this sailor dress over here is most defiantly from the 50s. And those over there are late 60s and 70s."

"Well, these are a lot newer. What's with all the leather and lace? Plus most of it is black or dark purple," Rogue thought these were sad colors.

"Anne was not a very happy person. She barley had any memories from before coming here and according to the Professor she did remember having a child but didn't want any of us knowing that," Storm was saddened that her friend had not trust them enough to confide in them.

"That's awful. At least I can remember enough of my past to know I don't have any offspring running around."

"True. I just wished I could have helped her more. She is such a strong woman, but I wish she would learn she doesn't have to go it alone. She has friends, we're here for her."

"Storm, what is Anne like?"

"Strong, is the easy way to describe her. She is determined, very smart, amazingly caring, and compassionate. She was a little rough around the edges, a tough person. But mostly like her mother. With a slightly darker aspect to her personality," Storm was very fond of Anne's mother, Leanna.

"You knew her mother?"

"Yes, her mother helped me when I was a child and latter arranged for Charles to bring me here."

"How did you meet her?"

"Leanna James, that was her name, came to me in Cairo not long after I had meet Professor Xavier. She said she was a friend of his and she took me into her home and taught me to use my abilities. She took care of me for several years until I left to join the tribes," Storm owed Leanna so much. "She was also responsible for safe guarding Jean in her early development and bringing her here when she was ready. She also located Scott and was a driving force in getting Beast and Warren here."

"It sounds like most of the X-men owe her," Rogue was amazed at this new information.

"You know something else, Anne is the spitting image of here mother. She keeps her hair much longer, but it amazes me how she favors her mother."

"Well, it sounds like Anne looked like her but didn't much act like her," Rogue commented.

"Oh, Anne had all the same underlying qualities and tenderness it was just packed into a tough soldier exterior. Anne is a wonderful loving, caring, helpful, compassionate, endearing woman. But on top of all that she is a hard as nail soldier and born leader. She keeps a cool head under the most exasperating stress. She's got a lot of fighter in her and attitude too."

"Storm, I think we finally have all Anne's clothes put away, do you want to put the bed together first or take a break from this room and work on the sitting room or bathroom or Becca's?"

"The bed, then the bathroom. If I know Anne she's not going to let Charles keep her locked up for long and I want her to have everything she needs."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Beast had found a rolling cart for the flowers and candy and was pushing it into the elevator while Jean followed balloons in hand.

As soon as the doors closed Jean spoke, "Hank in all these years of knowing both of them, did it ever once cross your mind that Logan was married to Anne?"

"You know? Of course you would know. No, it never crossed my mind."

"I just can't figure it out. Neither one seems suited for the other."

"I believe Anne is as near to perfect for Logan as anyone could be," Beast had his own concerns, "Jean do you remember Leanna James?"

"Anne's mother, of course I remember her she did so much for all of us. I was so upset when she left and then when Anne came and the Professor told us that she was Leanna's daughter and that Leanna was dead. I think the only thing that could have hurt me more at that time was the death of my own mother."

"Don't you think that Anne and Leanna look alike?"

"They are mother and daughter, Beast. That can be expected."

"Jean they look exactly alike. Do you remember Leanna's tattoo, we saw it that one summer when she took us to Malibu?"

"Yea, it says "James" on her lower back in red ink."

"Anne has that tattoo."

"She could have gotten it in memory of her mother."

"Jean, Charles told me he was no more sure of Anne's real age that he is of Logan's real age," Beast was being honest he really believed Anne was Leanna James.

"Beast, I just don't know. It's hard for me to believe that the ultimate pacifist Leanna is the same person as the all guns a blazing Anne. Mother and daughter, yes, but the one and same, no."

"Jean, were here. You want to go ahead and carry those in. I know you've already been in; you're the one that set the lock codes this morning. And besides I will not tell Remy."

"Sure," Jean said as the door slid open. The shock Jean felt this time made this morning's seem like nothing.


	26. Chapter 25: Helping Hands

**Chapter Twenty-Five**

"You think he could have kept it in his pants for twenty-four hours," was all Jean had to say at the sight before her.

Anne was wrapped firmly in Logan's arms as they slept in the hospital bed. There naked bodies barely covered with the sheet. There were clothes scattered all around the bed.

"Jean, let's just leave the cart here and go," Beast was backing out the door.

Jean followed shaking her head. "I just don't know if I can get used to that. How can they be that close after being separated for so many years? Logan has had other women, you know, and Anne came back _with_ Remy."

"My dear, I do not wish to discuss something so personal. How about we just move that armoire down from the attic and then I can continue with my other task for the day?" Beast didn't want to discuss Logan and Anne any more with Jean, it made him very uncomfortable.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Remy headed up to the third floor to see if the girls needed any help. He met Storm in the hall.

"Where you goin' 'Ro?"

"Oh, just the ballroom to get another box."

"Ya want some help?" Remy hopefully asked.

"Sure," she answered.

They head back down stairs not speaking. When they reached the ballroom Gambit watched as Storm sifted through the boxes.

"Lookin' for something specific, 'Ro?"

"I'm just trying to make sure that we already got all of Anne's bedroom and bathroom stuff carried up before we start another room," Storm answered as she checked the last row of boxes. "Remy, I know when we put this stuff in here there were boxes labeled for you. Where did they go?"

"I unpacked all my stuff right after it got here. No point in waiting," he wondered what she was trying to get at.

"Oh, good. How about we take up some of Becca's stuff?"

"Sure," Remy sounded nervous.

"Remy, is something wrong?"

"Yes, everything."

"Want to talk about it?" Storm hated to see any of her friends upset.

"Yea, I tried to talk it out with Scott, but he wasn't no help. Not his fault though. He tried. I just don't know what to do. I've been scared to death since Belle woke up. I just don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt her, but I will. I'm the worst kind of bastard."

"Remy what do you mean? Why will you hurt Anne?"

"I can't love her right. I tried. Even had myself fooled for awhile."

"What do you mean? You don't love her right? It's Rogue isn't it?" Storm's heart broke for him.

"Yea, it's always Rogue. I tried. I really did. Belle is so perfect and I'm going to hurt her. I can't get pasted Rogue. I'm horrible. I worry more about the way Joseph treats Rogue, than I do about Belle lying down there in that hospital bed. I don't want to hurt either of them. I know what I want to do and what I should do and what I have to do. I just don't know how. I need help."

"Okay. You said you know what you want to do, should do, and have to do. You need to explain. Start with the have to do, it's always the hardest."

"I have to tell Belle that this relationship thing isn't going to work. That I can't be with her and pretend to be happy when I'm not. That all the love that I can give her is as my friend. And right now she is my dearest friend. She pulled me out of a dark place and showed me how to live again. She let me into her family. But I can't be what she deserves and I believe in my heart that I have to end this thing before it goes any farther."

"As hard as it will be you are right it is for the best. Remy I think Anne will handle this better than you think. She is a strong woman and has been through many awful things and she always survives."

"That's the worst part Storm. That I'm going to do this to her after everything that Becca's father put her through. I'm the worst of the worst."

"You are not. Remember what Charles said, her memory is returning. She will be able to remember things including Becca's father. It could be a good thing. She will finally be able to face her past and put it behind her. She'll be able to start again, with new eyes. You do this now and she only has to start over once. You wait and let her go latter it could be worse, she's smart, she'll know you only went on because she was hurt. And knowing her she will blame herself."

"She would, wouldn't she? She would take all the blame and suffer alone with it."

"She would. She can't help herself. Even last time when Scott hurt her, when he was to blame, she took it all on herself and left. She ran away."

"I have to talk to her soon. The sooner the better. If we're not let in by tonight I'll just sneak in to see her."

"Charles will be angry if you disobey him," Storm warned him.

"He'll just have to get over it. It has to be done."

"I agree, but if you're going to do this you must at least let Jean and I know when. I think when you do this that Jean needs to be alert in case Anne panics and tries to leave. I _will not_ let her leave again, even if we have to take her by force," Storm's eyes clouded with her determination.

"'Ro do you think it will be that bad?" Remy was more worried than ever.

"Honestly, no, but I'm not willing to risk her disappearing again. You weren't here and you have no idea what it did to this team when we lost her. To have her captured and then rescued just to run. Those were dark times and hard lessons. Charles loves her like his own daughter, Jean and I consider her a sister. Hank is like a brother and Bobby worshipped the ground she walked on."

"I forget how close some of us are. I know we all say we're a family, but some of us are closer than others. I'm closer to you, Logan and Beast."

"That's very sweet Remy. Why don't you come in and help us finish up?"

"Nah, but I'll finish carrying the boxes up and line them up here in the hall and if you guys will put the empty ones out here I'll take care of them too," Remy wanted to help, but he wasn't ready to be that close to Rogue yet. He put his box down by the door and headed back for more. He had to deal with Belle before he faced Rogue again.


	27. Chapter 26: The Truth of Anne

**Chapter Twenty-Six**

Beast knew two things. One than he was most defiantly right and two that the Professor needed to warn the others of the true identity of Anne Logan.

Beast knocked on the door to Charles' office but did not wait for a reply, he walked straight in. Charles was staring out the window. Hank wasn't sure how to start, he didn't have too. Charles spoke without turning.

"I first meet Anne nearly twenty-five years ago. At the time her alias was Leanna James. She had been attacked and left for dead. She was in a hospital in Atlanta. I was attending a conference on genetic engineering. I saw her story in the local newspaper. It talked about a young woman who had woken up after two months in a coma. It went on to explain that she had survived a horrific explosion with barely a scratch on her. It was like so many of the articles we read today in practically screamed that she was a mutant.

But more importantly the story reported that she had amnesia. I knew I had to help her, three months and no one had came for her. She was alone. I visited her that very night and after a few hours together we decided she would come home with me. I told the police that I was her father and with very little effort on my part they let me take her home.

I brought her here and started working with her. Together we recovered a few of her memories. After a few months I realized not only was she able to heal quickly, but that she was also a telepath. Hank, I know what you're thinking but at that point I hadn't realized here true ability. It wasn't until Eric came here to help with Cerebro that we realized what she could do.

This was the turning point in mine and Eric's relationship. I saw in her gift the potential to help others. Not only was she duplicating our abilities she seemed to see what they could do beyond what the owner does. She seemed to understand their full potential. She could do so much good helping other's learn to control their gifts. Eric saw her potential as a weapon. He thought with the right abilities copied Leanna, Anne, would be the perfect being. That she would lead the way for mutant kind. She could be his great enforcer.

Thankfully she sided with me. Eric left and on the completion of Cerebro she helped me lay the foundation of this school. You know much of what she did after that except why she disappeared. Leanna remembered a few of her previous identities and took it upon herself to reclaim numerous bank accounts and real estate properties she owned. The stuff was all over the country. She sold everything off and had transferred several millions of dollars into a trust for the school. I never told any of you this, but Leanna didn't leave us. She was taken and a message was left warning me to leave it be. That if I sought her out they, whoever her captures were, would not just take me out, but also all my students. In a video they left Leanna beg me to protect all of you and let her go," Charles shook with emotion and was unable to go on.

"None of us ever suspected a thing. We took you for your word. I had only been here a few days and really only knew her from her visits to my family. But Jean, Scott and Warren had been hurt that she would leave them so easily. When this whole time she had sacrificed herself for them. But why lie to us latter?"

"Anne didn't remember being Leanna. She remembered even less than the first time I brought her here. I was lucky that she had the presence of mind to have the name of this school engraved on the inside of her wedding band. I don't know what made Leanna do that, but it saved Anne. She found the name and called the school and I went and got her. Again I tried with the memories but the ones I could help her retrieve this time were even more distorted and broken up than before. She had a set of dog tags that identified her as Diane Logan, code name Rebel. We decided Anne suited her better and went from there. You students thought she looked like Leanna but though she was too young to be so I simply said she was her daughter and you all welcomed her as such with opened arms. I had hoped her to be in less danger that way."

"Professor, the others need to know," was all Hank could say.

"They know. Just the four of you. You may tell the others what you wish," Charles had relayed the story to Jean, Scott, and Ororo as he had told it to Hank. He knew Hank was right they had to know, he had only wanted to delay as long as possible for Anne's sake. Them knowing was only going to make keeping them away harder. "Hank, still no visitors. Not until _I_ say. I will go check on Anne and Logan now. I want to tell them what has happened before they see anyone."

"I will try sir, but I believe you are asking the impossible."


	28. Chapter 27: Preparing

**Chapter Twenty-Seven**

Anne jerked awake. She could have sworn she had heard a wild animal. She sat up and looked around; she was still in the Med Unit.

"What is it, babe?" James asked. He was lying by her side.

"I thought I heard something, must have been a dream."

"What did you think it was?"

"Sounded like an animal growling."

Jimmy smiled down at her, "That was me. I'm a little hungry."

"Me, too. You could have went and got yourself something. I would have been fine." Sometimes he was the silliest man she knew. It was goofy to lay there hungry just because she was sleeping.

"Nope, not leaving you," he was so serious Anne laughed at him.

"You're nuts, _old_ man," Anne couldn't help herself, falling into an old pattern of behavior.

"Only when it comes to you, _little_ girl," Jimmy responded in time.

Anne couldn't resist she just had to kiss him. She was so happy.

Coming up for breath she said, "I swear the roof is going to cave in at any moment. This is just too good to last."

"I missed you too sweetheart," was his response. His stomach growled again.

Anne giggled, "I totally agree, I'm starving too."

"Well let's head to the kitchen then."

"One tiny problem, love, I don't have any clothes."

"Oops," he said with a sheepish grin. "Wasn't thinking."

"They still keep the old uniforms down here?"

"Yep, keep'em in the locker room."

"Still labeled?"

"Yep, babe you were an X-man?"

"Yes, get the one labeled Rebel and bring it here."

"You are just full of surprises. Should have known you would have been one of us."

"You're the one that trained me to be a soldier."

"Right, I'll be right back. Don't go anywhere."

"_Ha ha_, go already," she smiled as he left.

Anne saw a cart by the door with stuff on it and two balloon bouquets. She wrapped the sheet around herself and went to inspect them.

One bouquet had a huge yellow Mylar smiley face in the middle surround by several different colored latex balloons all saying 'Get Well Soon'. The label on it read 'To Wolvie. From Becca and Jubilee.' That was very sweet. Becca got her Daddy a present and doesn't even know it. The other set of balloons were to her from the girls. Her balloons were mostly Mylar 'Get Well Soons' with a few purple latex mixed in.

The cart had three flower arrangements on it and four boxes of candy. The flowers were for her from Charles, Hank and Storm. The candy was also for her from Jean, Charles and Rogue and Joseph. The last box of chocolate was for both her and Logan and was from Becca and Jubilee. It seemed to Anne that those two were getting along well.

She would have to remember to thank Jubilee especially for being kind to Becca.

"Here darlin'. What's all this?" Logan stopped at the cart. He started reading the cards.

"They wanted us to know that they care for us."

"Becca got something for me?"

"Yea, she did."

"I want to meet her. But first I've got to eat. Hurry up and get dressed. I thought we could eat in my room. I want to see my daughter before we see everyone else."

"Sure," Anne kissed his cheek and went back to the bedside to get dressed.

Logan turned his back to her and busied himself with reading more of the cards. He defiantly didn't need to get distracted by her again. At least not until they had ate. He couldn't remember the need for her being this bad before. Of course that could have been because all the times before he didn't really remember her. Each time they had been brought back together was like meeting for the first time. They had been reunited and torn apart again and again. That was the past and he would _never_ let it happen again.

"I won't let it happen either," Anne whispered behind him. Her hand touched his shoulder. Anne had heard his thoughts from across the room and wondered how.

James turned and swept her into his arms. He clung to her like a drowning man to a life preserver. She returned the same to him. Then he kissed her. Soft and sweet. "Never," his whispered.

"Never," she answered. "Let's get going."

He let her go, taking her hand.

"You look to die for in that outfit."

"Thanks. It works."

"What do you do? Stand there and distract the men while everyone else does the work."

"Actually I can be pretty lethal."

"I bet you could," he was serious. He knew exactly what she was capable of, when it came to combat. "I'll show you to my room then I'll get us some food."

"I can get there on my own," she said.

"How?"

"I know the way. You have my old room. Remy told me."

"Okay, see you there," he kissed her and stepped out of the elevator onto the first floor.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Joseph saw Anne step out of the elevator and he ducked around the corner. She walked off in the opposite direction. He waited for her to round the corner and the quickly walked the length of the hall. He made it to the corner just in time to see her enter Logan's room.

This was too good. He decided to wait and see if Logan was coming. It would be perfect if he could trick Gambit into finding the two there. Especially with her dress up like a dominatrix. That's all he could think of with her in that outfit. A black and purple leather corseted body suit with gauntlets and thigh high stiletto boots. All she need where hand-cuffs and a whip and she would be a walking fantasy.

Joseph stood against the wall and listened for the elevator. Hopefully this wouldn't take too long. Last he had seen of Gambit he was carrying boxes up to the third floor suite for Storm. Joseph had came back to the second floor and his room to talk to Rogue but she wasn't there. He had been aggravated that she wasn't there and was on his way to find her when he had caught sight of Anne.

Luck was defiantly on his side. The elevator opened and Joseph walked around the corner. '_Great,_' he thought. It was Logan carrying a tray of food.

"Hey, Logan, you're out of bed. This is great," Joseph smiled at him, "I can't wait to tell the others."

"Joe, I'm still real tired. Do me a favor and keep this to your self for now. Alright?"

"Sure," Joseph said. It was only a little lie; he was only going to tell one person. "Hope to see you again soon."

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Joseph made his way to the ballroom. It was his best chance at catching Gambit alone. And just his luck, Gambit was just stepping out of the room carrying two boxes.

"Can I help?" Joseph asked.

"These be the last two," Gambit answered with an odd look on his face.

"Well as least let me carry one," Joseph took the top box and fell in beside Gambit.

"Why you helpin' all the sudden?"

"Well I saw Logan going into his room and thought that Rebel wouldn't be far behind. At least according to Beast. So I thought maybe ya'll would need more help."

"Logan's out?"

"Yea, I just saw him."

"How did he look?"

"Fine to me, maybe you should see for yourself?"

"Maybe, let's get these boxes up stairs the girls' are gonna be thrilled that Logan's up."

"You know, Gambit, if you want I'll take both boxes and you can go ahead and go see Logan. You could warn him before the ladies converge on him."

"Good idea, give me ten, maybe fifteen, minutes then tell them."

"Sure, you go ahead."


	29. Chapter 28: One Girl, Two Guys

**Chapter Twenty-Eight**

Gambit couldn't believe how nice Joseph was being to him. Of course it was just for Logan he was sure. But still it was nice. And hopefully Logan would be able to help him with the second half of his problem. Rogue.

Gambit knocked on Logan's door and waited. It took a minute before in opened.

"Whatcha need Cajun?"

"Good to see ya up Wolverine. I sorta wanted to talk to ya a bit before the others find out your up."

"What is it?"

"Can I come in? I don't want no one over hearin'," Gambit knew Logan was a private person but he had always let him in before.

"If ya must," Logan stepped out of the way and let him in.

The room was a mess. Clothes on the floor and a food tray half under the bed. Logan never was good at keeping house.

"Logan I got a problem and I was hopin' you might have some advice. It's Belle and Rouge."

"_Belle?_" Logan sounded surprised.

"Well her name is really Rebel, but she likes to go by Anne. Anne is the girl from the beach, the one I brought here with me. You probably saw her in the Med Unit. She a nice lady, but really I've already solved that half. The real help I need is with Rogue," Remy explained.

"Annie came back with you?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"Well, I met up with her and Becca near Dallas and stayed with them for a few months and we all came back here together."

"You _lived_ with her?"

"Yea, but that's not what I need help with." Gambit was so caught up in his own thoughts he didn't realize what was happening.

"You where livin' with my…"

"Jimmy don't," Belle stopped him as she came out of the bathroom. "I forgot, I didn't think. It's my fault. I'm sorry. Nothing really happened. Let me tell him."

Logan looked at her, "Nothing _really_ happened? What's that supposed to mean?"

"We'll talk about it latter," she said.

Remy felted like a deer caught in the headlights.

"We'll talk about it now," Logan said, "You're my…"

Belle cut him off again, "I said I would tell him that part. Back off."

"To hell I will."

"Guys," Remy suddenly spoke up, "What's going on? And, Belle why are you dressed like that?"

"It's all I could get my hands on down stairs. It's my old uniform."

Remy looked at Logan, "And to think they all look alike now. Good thing I'd never be able to get anything done if I had her to stare at in that all the time."

About the time Logan's fist would have collided with Remy's face Belle was in between them taking the hit. Logan swung hard enough that it knocked both of them down.

"Damn it, Annie, are you okay darlin'," Logan asked. He knew he had broken her jaw, he had felt it.

"Fine," she hissed through her teeth, "just calm down and don't try that again." She halted Remy with her hand and a look. "Give me a minute," she was still having to talk through her teeth.

Remy stood up and backed against the wall having no idea what he had done. He thought maybe Logan had finally snapped.

Logan took Belle's hand and pulled her to her feet. He took her head in between his hands and was inspecting her face.

"Is she okay?" Remy asked.

"I broke her jaw," Logan snapped.

"What?!" Remy took a step forward. Belle's hand came up and stopped him again. He took another step and she used her power to flatten him against the wall. "Belle let me go," he yelled at her.

"No," she hissed, "It's for your own good. Just give me a minute."

"Does it hurt bad, darlin'," Logan asked.

"Not too bad," she was still hissing, "have to keep it still."

"I remember how much it can hurt, I'm sorry."

"Sorry, you need to get her down stairs to Hank so he can help her," Remy couldn't believe they were just standing there talking when Belle had been hurt so badly.

"She's fine." "I'm fine." They said at the same time.

"I am in some kind of warped nightmare. I've done gone crazy," Remy muttered.

"Oh, calm down Cajun. Anne heals almost as fast as I do."

"See," she smiled nice and big and opened and closed her mouth just to prove it.

"Wow, is there anything you can't do," Remy asked. Amazed as usual with her.

"My gift is to copy the powers and minds of others according to the amount of physical contact I have with them," she stated.

"Cool, will you let me go now?"

"Will you behave?"

"I will, if he will?"

"Jimmy? Will you promise to behave," Belle asked.

"I'll try," was the answer Logan gave.

Belle put a hand on each of Logan's shoulders. "Trust me. You sit here," she pushed him onto the bed, "and you," she waved her hand and move a chair across the room to Remy, "sit there." She let him go.

"Got that from Jean. The mind reading is from Charles and the healing from Logan. Just thought I'd clear that up real quick."

"Anne stop stallin' and explain," Logan was not happy.

"Belle I'm takin' it you two know each other?"

"Yes. But let me explain to J…Logan what you where talking about first," Belle had stumbled over Logan's name. Earlier she had called him something else.

"Sure, Belle," he didn't see any reason to set Wolverine off again.

Belle went over to the edge of the bed and sat down beside Logan. If the two had been standing Belle would have towered over Logan in those boots of hers, but sitting they were eye to eye.

"I'm not going to lie to you, I've never lied to you before and I not starting now. I kissed him a few times. I thought about starting something up with him, but we came here. Now that I have my memory back I'm ashamed and I'm sorry," Belle looked at Logan with tears in her eyes. Remy felt like he was invading, he knew he didn't belong here.

"It's okay," Logan put his hand on her cheek. "I was jealous and overreacted. I've always been hot headed, you know that. I can't blame you. I've had a few women over the years, even went after Jean. I wish I hadn't but I can't change the fact that I did. I should have been faithful."

"Why? You signed the papers. I didn't. I broke my vow, you didn't. But I swear this was the only time and I did nothing more than kiss him. Promise," now she had tears sliding down her cheeks.

Logan wiped them away and tilted her face back up. Remy couldn't bear to watch and closed his eyes. Logan's words were soft, but clear, "It doesn't matter. It's the past. It's behind us. What matters is here and now. What matters is this point forward."

"I swear from this point forward I will be true," she answered back.

"I swear from this point forward I will be true," Logan repeated.

He hadn't heard her cross the room and jerked when she touched him.

"Belle?" He opened his eyes.

"I'm so very sorry, Remy."

"He's the husband, ain't he?"

"Yes."

"'Spose I can't hate him no more?"

"Guess not."

"No, Logan's a good man. None of it was his fault."

"It wasn't any of our faults."

"Funny thing was," he smiled with relief, "I was worried how you where going to take it when I broke up with you."

"You were breaking up with me? Really? You never catch a break do you?"

"At least I ain't got to feel like a total jerk now," he really was relieved. Belle deserved what she wanted and if it was Logan all the better. Logan could really use a woman like her. He would wager if she wasn't his match in something she would be his superior.

"It's Rogue, isn't it," Belle asked.

"Can't help myself, Belle, I love her. More than you know."

"We can understand," Logan said as he put his arm around Belle's waist.

Belle glanced down at Logan's face, "We most definitely understand, the heart wants what the hearts wants," then out of the blue, "I need new boots. These aren't gonna cut it anymore."

"Too tall," Remy laughed.

"Yea," she said they all laughed.

Logan's face hardened, "Cajun, you're gonna have to tread a thin line with Rogue. It ain't gonna be easy."

"I know, that's why I came hear. I thought you would understand and could help."

"You mean the thing with Jean. Well, honestly I didn't care half as much for her as I put on. I knew she wasn't gonna give in and I just loved watching Scott suffer. Misery loves company. Never have figured out why I just can't like that guy."

"Just wait and don't force her," Belle said, "If she loves you like you love her she'll come back. Even when I couldn't remember I always made it back to Jimmy."

"I'll try and do my best. I kind of thought of it my self but just wanted to hear someone else say it. Thank you. Jimmy? That your real name Wolverine," Remy asked.

"James, actually."

"Anything else I need to know," he asked as he stood.

"Becca is my daughter," Logan said.

"Had that one figured."

"Remy could you get her for us and bring her here? We want her to meet her dad before everyone else finds out we're up," Belle requested.

"Sure, Belle, but I better hurry. I only told Joseph to give me ten minutes. Tell you what go to my room just in case and I'll bring her there. That way if anyone beats me back your room it will be empty."

"Thank you."


	30. Chapter 29: Things to Know

**Chapter Twenty-Nine**

Joseph placed the last two boxes by the door and let himself into the suite. He was surprised to find Rogue right there in the sitting room. She was arranging some gifts on the coffee table.

"Darling, here you are. I heard you were back from shopping and I've been looking everywhere for you. I see you are aware of the Professor betrayal."

"Joseph this is not the place."

"I think it is the perfect place. We should be moving in here."

Jean and Storm emerged from the side bedroom. Joseph liked audiences.

"We don't need all this room. It's just the two of us."

"When Scott and Jean were married they moved in here and now that they moved out it's only right that we move in."

"Don't you think it would be better for Miss Anne and Becca to have a space to share as a family?"

"Maybe your right. Anne will probably be up here soon."

"What?" Jean asked surprised.

"I saw her and Logan downstairs. He had a tray of food."

"I need find Scott and tell him. Storm why don't you find Remy?"

"Oh, I told him already. That's why I carried up the last of the boxes. He was on his way to find her," Joseph had a hard time keeping himself from smiling at the thought of Gambit finding Rebel and Wolverine together. He would be crushed.

"Storm on second thought," Jean said, "you should stay here with the girls. I'll go find Scott and Hank and we can all wait up here for Remy to bring Anne and Logan here."

"Of course," Ororo responded, "We will keep working on the rooms."

Jean headed off to the garage to find Scott.

Rogue spoke up, "Joseph and I are going to go to our room for a little bit, but I'll be back to help soon."

Rogue took his hand and led him from the room. She was silent the whole way to their room.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Jean had almost reached Scott when she heard the Professor in her head. She froze and listened intently. Jean was in tears before he was done. Hank had been right. The woman she had considered a second mother was in fact the very same woman that was her dear friend.

Scott had just caught sight of Jean in the courtyard when he Professor entered his head. When Charles was done Scott was so disgusted with himself he was furious. What he had done to Anne was the most horrid thing anyone could have done. He had delivered her back to people who had repeatedly made her suffer.

Scott ran the distance to Jean. They held each other for several minutes before they could speak to each other.

"Scott, I had no idea. When Hank told me of his suspicion I denied it. Would not consider it true. But it is true. Anne is so different from Leanna."

"Think about what she must have gone through when she was taken. Wouldn't she have the right to be a little harder when she returned? Even if she couldn't remember."

"Of course. All the same base personality traits were there. Why didn't I see through it?"

"Why question it?"

"You know we never saw Leanna fight. Maybe if we had we would have put it together."

"Jean it's not important. She didn't betray us on purpose."

"I know, but I spent so much time with both how could I of all people not know?"

Scott caught her chin and looked her straight in the eye, "Does it really matter?"

"No."

"Then let's go inside. I have a feeling it's going to be a long evening." They walked together hand in hand.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Becca's face lit with a smile when Remy walked into her new bedroom. He was so happy to see her smile he smiled himself.

"I see you are in better spirits," Storm said from the rocking chair in the corner.

"Best mood in a long time 'chere," Remy smiled at her.

"What has put you in such a mood?" Storm asked.

"Just had a very informative talk with Belle."

"It went well then?"

"Very well. The best. She ain't goin' anywheres anytime soon."

Storm crossed the room so fast he barely saw her move. She gave him a quick hug. "Thank, Gambit," she whispered to him happy her fears had been relieved.

"Can I see Momma now?" Becca asked.

"Course, petite, that's why I'm here," Remy smiled at the girl. "I came to take you to her."

Becca flew to the door. "Come on let's go."

Remy looked back at Storm. "I'm gonna take her to Belle. It's probably gonna be awhile before they be ready to see the rest of ya'll."

"This is important. We can wait. Go on now," Ororo shooed them out the door.

……………………………………………………………………………………………..

Storm set a picture of Becca on the mantel of the setting room fireplace. The last box was empty. Just as she was about to speak the Professor spoke to her mind. Storm had no problems believing his story, to her it made sense. She was all the more happy to know the truth.

Jubilee walked into the room carrying an empty box, "That was the last one in there."

"Jubilee, I do believe we are finished here."

"What do we do now? Just sit here and wait?"

"No. It'll take forever if we just sit here. It's my turn to cook dinner. Would you like to help?"

"Sure, I got nothing else to do."

They set the two empty boxes outside of the door on there way down to the kitchen. They walked through one set of doors just as Hank entered through another.

"Hi, Hank, hungry already?" Storm asked.

"Quiet frankly I am almost always having a least a small hunger pain. My metabolism is so high I burn everything up far too fast."

"We came down to start dinner," Ororo replied.

"Then I will make myself a sandwich and shall enjoy your company as I snack." They all went about their tasks for the next several minutes.

"I assume you got the Professor's message, my dear," Hank said upon finishing his sandwich.

"Yes, I did," replied Storm.

"What message?" Jubilee asked. She hated being left out of the loop.

"Is something about it bothering you, Hank?" Storm had a hint of worry in her eyes as she glanced at him.

From that Jubilee knew that she was not going to be a participant in this conversation. So she set the knife down she had been cutting lettuce with and prepared to learn something new and important.

"Well I am more curious than anything, Ororo. I am fascinated at the fact she so easily fooled all of us," Hank truly enjoyed conversing with Storm; she was an intelligent and patient participant.

"Hank, she wasn't trying to fool us. Anne had no idea that she was Leanna. Charles said that he believed she was safer not knowing."

"I agree, she most likely was. There is much more to her story than the Professor told us. I have already deduced some of it for myself. Though I believe there is still much unknown to us. Many things I worry about," he didn't like it when the facts of the situation where out of his reach.

"Hank she is still our friend."

"But do we really know her?"

"We know enough. She didn't really know herself before, so how could we," Storm defended her friend.

"I just worry that the truth may be too much for some of us," he was worried about Anne and Logan being hurt by the others. "I discovered some things that the others may not like or even understand."

"You mean you know about Becca's father?" Storm questioned him. "I figured that one out awhile back. Just look at her. I have no problem with either of her parents."

"You really think that somebody ain't gonna like the fact that Wolvie is her daddy?" Jubilee inserted herself into the conversation at this point. She could believe that any one of her friends could begrudge Wolverine a little bit of happiness. She couldn't think of a better father for Becca.

"Well, Hank, there's your answer, if it is so obvious that Jubilee gets it and has no problem the there's no point in worrying over it."

"But there are still so many questions to be answered," he stated.

"But they will be, in time. For now let's celebrate what we have. Celebrate our good fortune. Let's get dinner ready and the table set," Storm said.

"Hank you get the table ready," Jubilee said getting back to the salad. "Remember to set places for Bobby and Warren. They should be here soon."


	31. Chapter 30: Becca Has a Dad

**Chapter Thirty**

Logan was pacing the floor of Gambit's room.

Anne didn't know how to calm him. At least not before Remy returned with Becca. She had already told him several times to just be himself.

"Sweetheart, there is absolutely no need to worry. I haven't met a female that doesn't adore you. There is no way your own daughter won't."

"You say that, but she's never even met me," He couldn't help but worry. This was monumental.

"Darling, she loved me from the start, but I won't lie, it did take her a few weeks to adjust. She's nine, but she handles things well. She is very mature for her age."

"What are we going to do if she doesn't like me and doesn't want me around?"

"That's not going to happen. You're going to do just fine with her. How can you not? You work with kids all the time."

"Darlin', I'm the hard ass PE teacher. I'm the one whipping them into shape to be X-men. I'm the guy they hate. I push 'em hard and I never let up. Not my style. These kids here hate me and with reason."

"You're going to be the reason they survive, Logan. I'm sure they don't hate you and in the long run I bet each one of them will come to appreciate what you're doing for them. I owe my life several times over to your training."

Anne had come to wrap her arms around him, but felt totally silly towering above him. Okay it was only a few inches but that was enough to drive her crazy.

"These dang boots have got to go. I feel like an idiot. I don't know why I used to wear these things anyways."

"Vanity?" Logan smiled at her. "Sit down and I'll take them off."

Anne stepped back. "I can take my own boots off. I'm not a helpless little girl anymore." Anne got a hard look on her face.

"Darlin' half an hour after I met you I knew you where far from helpless. Jet let me have my fun and take those damn boots off ya."

"Fine," Anne rolled her eyes and sat of Remy's bed.

Logan knelt in from of her and slowly unzipped the first boot. He let his fingers trail from her thigh to just below her calf before free the boot and tossing it.

Anne sucked in her breath. His touch set her on fire. "Ji…Logan," her voice was a little more husky than she likes, "that was very nice but I better get the other one."

"Come on darlin' I was havin' fun."

"I know, that's the problem. We don't need anymore fun right now. As a matter of fact I need to find something to put on over this top. That might help some." Anne quickly took the other boot off.

"Your right don't want Becca seein' ya like that. Plus I don't want to have to break anymore jaws over the way a guy is lookin' at ya either. 'Specially Cyk or Gambit."

"I'll see what Remy has," Anne got up and headed for the closet.

"Nah, I got a sweatshirt that will work." He headed next door.

Anne looked at herself in the full length mirror on the back of the closet door. She did have to admit the old outfit was a little too revealing for a mother, let alone a mother of three or a woman of her true age.

The door opened back up and Jimmy tossed her his shirt. She slid it on and inspected herself.

"Well I look like am about to do some heavy duty house work," she complained.

"You look fine, chere," Remy said from the still open door.

Becca ran around him and into her mother's arms. They held to each other for a minute.

"You look good, baby girl; they've been taking good care of you." Anne smile down at her daughter.

"Of course, Momma, everyone here is great."

"I'm glad you think so," Anne sat on the floor and pulled Becca into her lap. "Tell me all about it." She winked at Logan and patted the floor beside her.

Logan hesitantly lowered himself into place.

Remy looked at the door then back at the small family. He was a little startled when Logan jerked his head at the table and chair in the corner, but he set himself down and pulled out his cards.

Becca didn't notice any of this as she was intent on telling her mother how great life was at the mansion.

"When I get up in the morning Auntie Ro comes and makes sure I dress right and puts my hair up for me. Then I go down and have breakfast with Lee before school starts."

"Who's Lee?" Anne asked.

"Jubilee, but you know her real name is Jubilation Lee. Almost everyone here has two names. Kind of like you being Anne and Belle. It's neat.

Anyways, after breakfast I go to the Professor office for a few hours and he and Mrs. Summers teach me. We practice reading and do math and I learn all kinds of neat history stuff. Then I eat lunch with the other students. There all older than me, but they're nice. Most of them left this weekend. Summer vacation. They all go home to their moms and dads.

After lunch Dr. Beast takes me outside and we've been learning about the different types of plants."

"Who's we?" Anne knew it was important to show the girl she was listening. She had been watching Logan while Becca talked and was happy he was finally relaxing.

"Lee goes with me. Then after that I watch the big kids play on the big play ground. Mr. Summers says I can play on it when I'm older.

Then 'bout an hour before supper Uncle Remy would take me to visit you and Wolvie." The little girl took that moment to look him over real good.

"Wolvie?" Anne raised one eyebrow.

"Yea, that's what Jubilee calls me. Not my favorite name." Logan smiled at his wife and daughter.

"Well I like it. Anyways," Becca paused to take a deep dramatic breath, "Then I have to sit between Lee and Jean, I get to use her first name outside of school, at supper. Jean makes me eat my vegetables.

After we eat I play games with Lee and her friends til time to take a bath. Jean or some times Auntie Ro takes care of my bathes. They wash my hair like you do. You know I _can_," Becca really stressed that word, "do it my self."

"Baby you're getting better all the time, but you have lots of hair, so I'm gonna keep checking it for a while yet. I'll sleep better at night," Anne winked at her girl.

"Fine," Becca sighed, "Then Lee reads to me and we go to sleep. I've been staying in her room. Momma she's the greatest. She says I have to move upstairs with you, but I don't want to leave her."

"Oh my. Well I know you've made friends with her, but don't you want to stay with me?" Anne stroked the girl's hair as she spoke.

"Yea, I want both." Becca pouted.

Anne saw Remy grinning to himself over in the corner and seriously thought about finding something to throw at him. Instead she looked at Jimmy and silently pleaded for help.

Logan cleared his throat and said, "You know, half pint, Jubilee was awful happy when she got her own room and will probably be happy to get it back," he paused when he saw the sadness on his daughter's face, "But I bet she would love for ya to spend the night with her now and then as a treat for the two of you." He'd make sure to talk to Jubilee himself about spending time with Becca so she didn't get her feelings hurt.

"Yea, we could have real slumber parties then. Lee was right you sure are smart Wolvie." Becca jumped at him and hugged his neck.

Logan was shocked. He didn't know what to do, so he gently and quickly hugged her back. Then he set her back in her mother's lap.

This time he saw Remy's shoulders shake with silent laughter and Logan almost regretted have him stay.

"Somethin' funny Cajun?" Logan spoke up.

"Nah. Just think, petite, there is just as disarmin' as her momma. When I first meet her she gave me a good tongue lashin' for sittin' in her set. She just hugs you."

"Well, Uncle Remy, I didn't know you and I know Mr. Logan. Besides you look dangerous half the time. And nothin' about Wolvie looks dangerous to me."

The Cajun couldn't help himself and laughed out loud. "Like mother, like daughter. That's for sure."

"You shouldn't laugh at people," Becca said jumping to her feet. She squared off at Remy with her hands on her hips. "You know sometimes you ain't nothin' but a grumpy old man."

Anne and Logan both had to cover their mouths to keep from laughing too. Gambit only laughed louder. Becca was getting mad.

Anne saw her daughter's hands start to turn red. "Becca, honey, Remy ain't laughing at you he's laughing at the situation."

Becca turned to her momma looking confused, "I don't understand."

Her hands got brighter.

Anne had to think fast before one of the men noticed what was happening. "It's nothing to be mad about. You had to calm down. Remember what I taught you. You can't let your emotions rule you."

Becca took several deep careful breathes and returned to her mother's lap. Anne held the girl and rocked her a bit. Anne saw the questions in her husband's eye and simply said, "Latter." She checked Becca's hands. They were back to normal. She'd have to discuss this with Logan and Charles. Anne decided to change the subject.

"You know, Becca, you can't call Logan 'Wolvie' anymore."

Becca stiffened, "But Lee does and that's what I want to call him." Becca looked at Logan, "Please, please let me."

"I can't darlin', there's something better I want you to call me."

"What's better than Wolvie," the girl sounded skeptical.

"Well," Anne said, "we were hoping you would want to call your father something line Dad or Daddy, but not _Wolvie_.

"Where have you been?" Becca asked standing up.

"Lost til I cam here. Lost til your momma walked back into my life."

"That's 'spose to be an answer. Explain yourself," she demanded.

"Told you," Remy said turning to them. This was really starting to be fun, He was glad he'd stayed.

"Well, Becca, you remember what I told you about me when I found you. That there were lots of things that I couldn't remember because of the bad people."

"I remember. It makes you so sad to think about that." Becca's body relaxed some.

"Well, baby girl, the same bad people took your daddy too. Only I didn't remember that. They made me think that he didn't want me. But it was all a lie. And if your Daddy had known about you like I did he would have looked for you just the same."

"I would never have given up til I found you and you momma. I love you both so much, but I understand if you need a while. You can call me Wolvie all you want, but I hope one day soon you will call me Daddy." Logan meant every word he said with his whole heart.

Becca turned herself to face Remy and raised her right eyebrow in question, just like her mother. Remy gave the girl a huge smile.

"Petite, didn't I tell ya dis place be the best place ever. I told ya dat ya'd find a family here. An' see ya got a new daddy and ya done decided to call some of us aunt and uncle, plus ya've already made lots of good friends."

"So you'll still be my Uncle Remy and still play with me and keep teaching me about cards?"

"Course, dere ain't nuthin' I'd like more, Petite," Remy smiled again.

Becca ran and hugged him tight then turned around. "So are you and Momma gonna be together now?" She asked her father.

"If she'll have me. You and her are my world now. You two are all I will ever want or need."

Becca looked back at Remy, "You okay with this."

"More dan okay, Petite. I can't thank of anyone better suited to yer Momma dan Logan," he answered.

"You're sure you ain't goin' no wheres?"

"I'm stayin' right here. Dis is where we all belong," Remy looked at Belle when he said this.

"Well then, Lee's gonna be so totally jealous."

"Why?' Anne asked, watching the little sprite sashay back across the room stopping in front of her father.

Logan's eyes where full of hope, something Remy had never seen there before. Logan looked at his little girl. She looked so very much like him, but she had her mother's unmistakable eyes.

"Because," Becca said all calm and sweet, "I get to call you Daddy and all she get's is Wolvie."

Becca threw herself into Logan's lap and hugged his neck again, tighter this time. Anne hugged them both and Remy took that moment to leave. He left knowing that for once Belle and Logan where truly happy. They deserved it.


	32. Chapter 31: Special Mission

**Chapter Thirty-One**

Still holding Jean's hand Scott knocked on the door to the Professor's office. It would still be awhile before dinner and Scott had to talk to him.

"Come in, Scott, Jean," Charles called through the door.

"Good evening, Sir," Scott said as he entered.

"How can I help you, son?"

"After what you told us, I'm just too ashamed to face her."

"Scott, she forgave you a long time ago. She knows those times where a mistake and she knows you have learned from them."

Scott dropped on to the couch, heavy was his guilt. Jean sat beside him one hand on shoulder, the other on his knee. He put his head in his hands.

"I haven't forgiven myself, how could she?"

"She loves you."

"Even now? After all this?"

"The Anne, or Leanna or what ever her name may be, that I know will always love you. You are a member of this family. A family she has helped to build. She would never hold your mistakes against you. You will see."

"I can't face her," Scott was not yielding.

"You can and you will," Charles said with authority.

"Scott, you know Charles is right. We'll face her and Logan together tonight at dinner," Jean replied.

"Fine," Scott sighed. "I'm going down stairs. I need something to keep me busy until we eat."

"Scott would you like to do something for me first?" Charles asked.

"Sure."

"Will you find Hank and Remy and send them to me?"

"Yes, Sir. Jean You coming?" Scott asked from the door.

"No, I want a word with Charles and then I'll go help in the kitchen."

"See you latter." He closed the door behind him.

"Jean, dear, is something bothering?

"How could I not know?"

"There was no way for you to have known something she didn't even know."

"I should have probed her mind. I should have helped her more."

"That wasn't your job. I was responsible for her not you. Besides you weren't this developed back then. You could have done more damage than good."

"Then you should have pushed her more."

"Jean, you know that you can not force a mind to heal. It has to do it for it's self if it is going to work."

"But if we had healed her then she would have stayed and then Logan would have came and they would have had each other back that much sooner." Jean was on the verge of tears.

"I don't think so. Jean we did all we could. If Anne had been healed sooner then what? She would never had set around and just waited. No this was fate. It had to happen like this for us to be whole."

"But."

"There are no more buts. What's done is done and we all must move on. Now go help the other's with dinner. Warren and Bobby just pulled up."

…………………………………………………………………………………………….

Scott ran in Remy on the stairs. "The Professor wants to see you in his office."

"Okay, you know why?"

"No. Have you seen hank?"

"Nah, but dis close to supper he most likely in da kitchen," The Cajun passed on down the stairs.

Cyclops knew the man was right and turned to head down the stairs as well. When Scott reached the kitchen he found Beast perched on a barstool chatting with Warren.

"Hey Warren," he shook his hand. "Hank the Professor needs you in his office."

"Then gentlemen you must pardon me." Hank excused himself from the room.

"Warren want you want to see my newest project?" Scott asked always happy to find a reason to show off one of his precious babies.

"Sure."

……………………………………………………………………………………………

Hank met up with Gambit outside of the Professor's office.

"Somebody still in dere," Remy said as he leaned against the wall.

"Scott informed of the Professor's summons. Perhaps he was mistaken?"

"Nah, Summers told me the same ting. Da 'Fessor wants us so we gonna wait. Dat's dat."

"I only meant that perhaps Scott was suppose to give us a certain time to see the Professor," Hank was normally a very patient being, but the events of the day had very much wore on his nerves.

At that point he door opened and Jean came through, "Sorry for the hold up."

"Gentlemen please come in," the Professor called.

Remy followed Hank through the now opened door. They stopped in front of Xavier's massive oak desk.

"I have a very dangerous assignment for you two," Charles was feeling a little devilish in his current good mode.

"Indeed," was Hank's response.

"I'm game," said Gambit.

"Well you two may have to tackle your greatest foe to date," Charles was amusing himself now. "You may be putting your lives at risk," he could barely keep from smiling as he went on. Both men had a very serious, intense look on their faces. Gambit also looked eager. "If you have to face this foe head on you may not come back at all," He had to turn his back to them and look out the window. This was just too much fun. "Oh, and by the way I need you to complete this mission before dinner."

"What?" Both X-men exclaimed.

Charles burst into a fit of laughter.

"Professor?" Again both men at the same time.

"I'm sorry boys. I couldn't help myself. Today has been so stressful and I am in such a good mood now. I just really couldn't help myself. Forgive me.

"So what were ya actually needin', Sir," ask Remy.

"I want you two to go ahead and move Wolverine's belonging into Anne's room."

"Are you sure that is a good idea, Sir?" asked Beast, "Logan does not like people touching his things or even to be in his private space."

"If it means spendin' da night in Belle's bed he ain't gonna care none," Gambit smirked, "'Sides dat girl can handle him just fine."

"Gambit, there is no need to be vulgar." Hank said warily.

"He has a point, Hank, I believe you where an eye witness to Logan's familiarity with Anne this morning," Charles said, having recovered from his earlier hysterics.

"Come on, Hank let's get a move on. I'm gonna run upstairs and grab the boxes. I'll catch up with you in Logan's room."

"Fine." Hank was less than happy. He just hoped Logan was still occupied elsewhere.

…………………………………………………………………………………………..

All it took to move Logan was three boxes and a little patience. The men had very little to actually move once the clothes were separated from the trash on the floor. Remy figured Logan had so little because he never really planned on staying in one place for too long.

It must have took all of twenty minutes to get Logan moved into Anne's room. Once they got to Anne's room the thing that took the longest was trying to find a place for his clothes. Hank finally gave up and hung them in the coat closet in the main room of the suite.

The two worked silently and swiftly and were soon on their way to the dinning room.

**Author's Note: **I promise the end is almost here. Just hang in there.


	33. Chapter 32: Dinner

**Author's Note: I am sorry this took so long to get posted. My computer has been sick and I just got him back for the Doc and he's up and running again.**

**Chapter Thirty-Two**

Logan and Anne had let Becca run ahead of them to dinner. The two paused at the top of the landing. Logan had had his arm draped around her shoulders since they'd left Gambit's room. Now he slid it down and across her back so that he could take her hand in his. He gave it a little squeeze.

"Ya, ready, baby girl?"

Anne had never liked that nickname. "You know, _old man_, you got your self a daughter you can call that now."

"Maybe," Logan grinned, "but it ain't gonna stop me from callin' ya that too."

Anne rolled her eyes, "Figures, never could get you to stop. You know I haven't been a child in years. Decades even."

"More than a century if you want to be technical," He kissed her then, just a light brush of their lips, "But you'll always be my _baby girl_."

"Well that's not so bad. At least I'm not an _old man_," she stuck her tongue out at him.

"Ya can't stall any longer, darling'"

"You noticed." She tugged his hand and they started down the stairs.

"Ya always talk too much when ye're nervous."

"Everybody's in there waiting on us. It's an ambush." They where just outside the door to the family dining room.

Logan reached for the doorknob. "It won't be that bad. No use takin' any longer. Ready?"

"Kiss me?"

"Huh?"

"Just once, just in case."

Logan tilted her chin up and covered her mouth with his. Her lips parted with a little sigh. He moaned and slid his tongue forward to meet hers. They both put all their love and passion into the kiss. They kissed like it was the last one.

Anne pulled back first, "Whoa, tiger. It's gonna be bad, but it ain't the firing squad."

He just grunted at her. They both took a deep breath. Logan opened the door. Voices spilled into the hall then it went silent as all heads turned toward them.

Anne smiled and Logan squeezed her hand again. In the blink of an eye the two were surrounded by their friends. Anne was passed from one X-man to another. She lost her grip on Logan and was passed down one side of the table while Logan made his way down the other.

Logan hugged Becca as he passed by her. She had sat herself between Jean and Jubilee. Logan sat in the chair on the other side of Jubes in the last chair.

Anne found herself at the foot of the table. It was the last chair. She was opposite of Charles which remind her of the early days of the institution. Of course the table was much shorter back then. She sat and took Logan's hand under the table and smiled at all her friends.

"Good evening," she said.

Everyone smiled. Anne was relieved.

"It's great to see you."

"You look wonderful."

"Where have you been?"

"How do you feel?"

"Where you just holding Wolverine's hand?"

Everyone spoke at once. Then everyone stopped and laughed.

"Hey, why don't we pass the food and then I can do the whole twenty questions thing," Anne smiled again.

The food was blessed. Then the dishes where passed about and plates were filled. Anne took a few bites ignoring the eyes on her.

Anne wasn't sure who to start with so she did the diplomatic thing and started on her left.

"Storm, how about you go first?"

"How are you feeling?"

Anne smiled she loved how Storm cared more for her than her story. "I feel great, never better."

Storm smiled, "Logan?"

"Best I've been in years."

"That is great to hear," Ororo beamed.

"Hank?" Anne moved down the line.

"How is your memory, my dear?"

"It's there," Anne half laughed, "Lot's of things there. Kind of weird. Things are kind of popping up randomly."

"Logan, what about you?"

"The same."

"Another question, if you please? I must say I am dying of curiosity."

"Yes, Hank?"

"How old are you, my dear?"

"I'm fifteen years younger than Logan," She grinned at Hank.

Not to be deterred Hank looked across the table, "Logan?"

"Forty, physically." Logan couldn't help himself.

"Neither of those were proper answers."

"Fine," Anne glanced around the table, "This is going to sound crazy, but the truth is. I was born in 1850," she paused as a few people choked. "In a few weeks I'll be 159. So, I look good for my age right?"

"Chere' you barely look old enough to drink," Remy said. "Damn girl, you's full of surprises. Logan what 'bout you?"

"She wasn't lyin' Cajun. I was born in 1835."

"Wow," Bobby said. Everyone else seemed too stunned to speak.

After another moment Beast said, "I am most interested in examining the two of you more extensively in the near future."

All of the sudden Anne was on her feet. She moved swiftly past Storm and Beast and stopped between Rogue and Joseph. Sometimes Charles thought she was nothing more than a sprite.

"We haven't been properly introduced. I'm Anna… well; we'll just go with Anne for now." She took Rogue's gloved hand in her and gave it a good shake and then stepped back and did the same with Joseph.

"I'm Rogue and this is my husband, Joseph." Rogue had been put off a bit by Anne's friendliness.

"Nice to meet both of you," Anne said as she returned to her seat. "I suppose you might as well have a turn too. Is there anything you want to ask?"

"Well, why on earth to you have so many clothes?" Rogue's cheeks turned a little pink. 'That was a stupid question to ask,' she thought to herself.

"I was raised to be a fashionable lady. Plus I was a tiny bit spoiled in that department. And I've never peen one to throw clothes out. Everything comes back eventually, so they say."

"But some of them are really old." Rogue said.

"Well, I'm really old."

"But you weren't always here," said Warren.

"Your right, Charles helped me quit a lot during my first stay here. I remember some of the places I had lived before. I found clothes in three of the homes I had owned and brought them back here." Anne had been rubbing her forehead as she spoke.

"Are you okay, baby girl?" Logan asked.

"Sure I was just concentrating," she smiled at him. Logan wasn't convinced but Anne moved on to Joseph. "Joe, anything you want to know?"

Joseph didn't look happy but he politely asked. "Your ability is to duplicate other's abilities, correct?"

"Yes."

"I'm assuming that your longevity was assimilated from Logan here. So how does that work?"

"I touch someone and I copy their abilities and or thoughts. From what Charles and I figures out the more exposure I have to a person and their ability the longer I maintain it myself."

"But you've never copied me or have you?" Asked Warren.

"No Warren I've never done you," she gave him a little grin and winked.

Logan gave her thigh a little squeeze under the table. "Flirt," he whispered.

"Then how do you pick and choose?" Gambit asked.

"Better yet," Rogue quickly added, "does it hurt the people you touch?"

"No, Rogue, unlike your ability mine is harmless. Honestly for most of my life I thought I was simply reading people's minds when I touched them. James, I mean Logan, was the only mutant I had contact with. Eventually we figured it out, but by then the memory wipes and alternations had begun. I started over after ever manipulation." Anne was rubbing her forehead again.

"Anne, dear, eat a little," Charles interrupted, "I'll finish explaining you gifts."

'Thanks Chuck,' Logan thought to him and then motioned for Anne to eat.

Charles nodded an acknowledgement to Logan and continued. "The first time I brought Anne here I came to the same conclusion she had. She read thoughts when she touched people. Soon she was able to do it from a distance. We were excited that her abilities were expanding. Then Eric came to help me with Cerebro. Soon we learned the truth. Quickly things came to a head with Eric and we parted ways. With Cerebro up and running I sent Anne to Africa on a long mission."

"That's when I met her," Storm spoke up. "After you defeated the Shadow King you left me with her. I did not want to leave the only home I had known. She was your friend and she took care of me. She helped me to learn control. She was a role model to me and I came to love her. She stayed two, maybe three, years. Then I decided to return inland and help my people. She taught me so much and always made it very clear that when I decided it was time I would be welcomed here and she was right."

"Yes, then when she returned here I sent her to watch over Jean." Charles said.

"I remember that," Jean said, "she was the music teacher at my school. My parents hired her to teach my and my sister piano. She even tutored us in regular classes. That lasted for about a year and then you came and you and Leanna brought me back here and soon the boys started coming."

"That brings me to the answer to Gambit's question. When we brought Jean here she was scared and very homesick. She sought Leanna out for comfort. Leanna never turn the child away even though she knew she was being overly exposed to Jean's abilities. Do to that exposure Anne had seemingly permanently duplicated telekinesis and telepathy," Charles glanced a Logan, "I think here exposure to you has done the same. But the important thing is Anne has an uncanny ability to quickly adapt to her new powers and understand them most of the time better than their owner's. That is one of the things that made her a great teacher." Charles glanced at each of his students seemingly lost in thought.

"Sir, but how does she do it?"

"Oh sorry. Anne generates a skin tight field around herself. If she wants to copy someone she simply drops the field."

"That's amazing," said Rogue. "How much contact do you need to permanently duplicate? I'm still hoping one day Ms. Marvel will wear off." She sounded a little sad.

"Well I'm not really sure. I had thought that I was losing the telepathy before I got back here, but when I woke up today it seems as good as ever."

"I believe," said the Professor, "that your field wasn't working while you were unconscious and Jean and I spent a large amount of time in contact with you. You must have gotten a boost."

"Makes sense," Anne responded. Anne had finished her meal while the others had been speaking. "Bobby any questions?"

"No, can't think of anything. Maybe latter. I'm still a little stunned that you're a total senior citizen."

"Very funny, kid," said Logan.

"Warren?" she asked.

"Well according to what has been said you seem to have permanently copied Logan. So what's the relationship there? Brother?"

Logan wiped his mouth with his napkin to cover his smile. He knew Warren was attracted to Anne, so was Bobby, but he knew he had won this battle before it ever started.

Anne smiled sweetly at Warren, "No such luck, fly boy, he's my husband."

A few more choking sounds were heard.

"Scott, your turn?"

Still a little stunned he asked, "So where are you from?"

"Texas. My family owned a ranch just east of Abilene."

Scott, having recovered from the initial shock of the Logan bomb, decided it was time for him to have his say. He cleared his throat, "Guys I have something I need to say to Anne." He stood and looked her in the eyes," There aren't words enough to tell you how truly sorry I am for everything I have put you through. There is nothing I can say or do that can fix it. I do want to say the day I left you behind I knew I was wrong but I was jealous and right then I didn't care. But as soon as it was apparent that we weren't going to find you the guilt starting building up and that night you returned and everyone was so happy and you were so mad I was jealous again. And I let all that guilt turn to anger and I never had the right to blast you but I did. Then you were gone because you felt bad about hurting me."

"Scott stop," Anne interrupted, "if anyone should be sorry I should be. You were so young and I knew the power I had. I almost killed you."

"You should have. I deserved it."

"Alright you two," this time Logan spoke up, "that's enough. You're upsetting Annie. Summers sit down. I don't know what you two are going on about, but believe me I will before the night is out," he paused and gave Anne a serious look, "And if it's anything like it sounded, boy scout, you better pray she convinces me to keep my hands off you. Because after this evening it's my business, cause you two are going to call it even. Call it even and then Annie won't need to worry no more. Just leave it all in the past."

Anne raised an eye at Scott, "Even?"

"Even," Scott answered. Not really believing it was that easy and glad that he had bought the dresses. Anne deserved to be free of this and for once he was going to deserve whatever he got from Wolverine.

"Are we done with our meal ladies and gentlemen?" Asked the Professor. He had made sure everyone had stopped eating before he asked. "Why don't we retire to the library for drinks and coffee?"

Heads nodded all around the table.

"I'll make the coffee," volunteered Storm.

"I'll clear the table," said Gambit stacking the plates nearest him.

Scott eyed Warren then Bobby, "We'll help too." And the three started gathering plates too.

Anne stopped at the door, "Jean?"

"Yes?"

"Where are my clothes?"

"Third floor suite. We put everything away for you today."

"Thank you, I think I'm going to run up there real fast and change."

Soon the dining room was empty.

………………………………………………………………………………………………

Anne took the stairs two at a time. She wanted to hurry and change. She wanted to get back down stairs as soon as she could, the faster she cot this night over the sooner tomorrow would come.

Anne walked through the door to the third floor suite and almost cried. Her books were on the shelves as well as several of her framed pictures. Other pictures were on the mantel. The flowers from the Med Unit had been carried up and set around the room. The balloons were in the corner.

In the master bedroom her brush and comb set and make-up and perfume were already in place on the vanity. The bed had been made up for her. The bedding was a beautiful silver and black in a very neutral pattern, just the way she liked it. Her old wardrobe was placed in the corner. The walk in closet was full of her clothes. Anne smiled as a tear slipped from the corner of her eye.

"If you're gonna get that upset over pickin' out somethin' to wear, I can do it for ya darlin'," Logan had come in behind her.

He had been son quiet Anne had barely been able to stop herself from screaming. "You scared me to death," she said as she turned to face him. "I'm going to have to keep my guard up if I don't want you surprising me."

"Well, we'll just have to practice," he said stepping forward and wrapping his arms around her. She laid her head against his shoulder.

"I've really missed this," she sighed hugging him back.

"Me, too, darlin'," He inhaled deeply enjoying her scent.

"I could stay like this forever," she said lifting her head to look into his eyes.

"Me, too," he replied in his husky voice.

"I need to change," she said putting her back against his shoulder.

"Yeah, you do," he loosened his hold and slightly pushed her back. He turned her in his arms and pulled her close again. "Let's see what we've got here," He nudged her into the closet so he could look through her clothes. "Here and here," he reached out and snagged a pair of black jeans and a silver shimmering halter top.

"Good choice," Anne said. Glad he had picked jeans. She took them and tossed them on the bed. "Help me find a bra and panty set. Strapless. You check the dresser and I'll search the wardrobe."

Anne found a set in the first drawer she looked. "I've got them."

"Good, cause everything in here is mine. Chuck must have had them brought up. Wonder where the rest is?"

Anne went back to the closet. She flipped through is quickly making sure they hadn't over looked anything. "Nothing here, this is all mine. So's the wardrobe."

"Well they have to be somewhere. Maybe they're still down stairs."

Anne pushed her lips together and crinkled her brow as she thought. "Ain't there a closet in the main room?"

"Yea, there is," Logan said as he went to check.

Anne quickly undressed and redressed. It was amazing how much better a person can feel just by changing clothes. The jeans still fit like a glove after all the time she had been gone. She tugged at the hem of her top and then moved to the vanity and unbraided he hair. Logan came back in as she was brushing her hair.

"You found them, she said seeing the jeans in his hand.

"Yea, figured I'd change too. We looked a little underdressed at dinner. I guess jeans are better than sweats."

Anne watched him change in the mirror as she brushed her hair. She watched as the muscles in his back flex and move as he pulled on a simple white tank and covered it with a plaid pearl snap shirt.

'I've got to be the luckiest woman on Earth,' she thought, 'It's a shame we have to go back down stairs.' To Logan she said, "Tomorrow I'll sort through all these clothes and make room for yours."

"That's fine, darlin'," he came up behind her and she stopped brushing. He put one hand on her shoulder and stroked her hair with the other. "Your hair's longer than I've ever seen it. So very beautiful."

She slid a silver head band on and stood up. "We better go," she announced.

Logan wrapped his arms around her and gazed at the two of them in the mirror. "We could stay a little longer."

"The sooner we finish dealing with the team the better, besides we'll have all night once we're done."

He turned her in his arms and kissed her hard and fast, then pulled back and took her hand. "Best if we hurry then."

………………………………………………………………………………………………

The two were still holding hands when they entered the Library. All there friends were already there. Tea and coffee and cake were on the table in front of the fireplace. Charles was positioned to one side of the fireplace. Scott sat in the chair next to him while Jean sat on the floor in front of him with her back resting between his legs. Joseph, Rogue, Jubilee and little Becca where one couch while Warren, Bobby, and Hank where on the other. Ororo had pulled two extra chairs to the circle, one for her and the other for Remy, though he was currently leaning on a book case eyeing the tray of scotch that had been set on another side table. Than left a chair opened opposite of Scott and Jean.

Logan sat himself in the vacant sitting chair and pulled Anne into his lap. Jean felt another little pang of jealousy at this. She was having a hard time seeing Logan being so affectionate. To her and the other X-men this was very out of character for Wolverine and it set them all a little off balance.

One the other hand Scott and the other male members of the team where having trouble dealing with Anne being so submissive. She had always been so independent and stubborn. She never caved to another.

Anne was feeling the tension increasing in the room and decided to grab a piece of cake and get back to the questioning. As she repositioned herself back on Logan's lap, she glanced at Jean and asked, "How about you Jeanie any questions?"

"How does your force field work?" Jean wanted the answer to this above any other she had. She was hoping this would be something she would be able to replicate.

"At first I had to think about it constantly. If I wasn't totally focused on it wouldn't work. I imagine it as a second skin, tight to me. It took months to actually accomplish that. Most of the time it was just a big bubble around me. It took a long time before I got my brain trained and it became second nature. But finally one day I woke up and it was just working," This was the kind of thing Anne loved to discuss.

"Interesting, would you mind working with me to see if I can accomplish it too?" Jean asked.

"Of course," Anne said while feeding Logan a bite of cake. "Anything else, Jean?"

"You think you'll feel up to some time in the Danger Room tomorrow? I would love to see what you can really do now that you can remember things."

"Sounds fun," was Anne's reply. This seemed to excite most everyone in the room. "Is that all?"

"For now," said Jean.

"How about you Becca? Got any questions?"

"No, maim, I'm good." She gave her parents a little grin.

"Wow, you could knock me over with a feather, I think that one was a first." Anne said. Everyone had a good laugh. "Any one else have a question?" Anne asked as she returned her plate to the tray and settle in again.

"What's ya'll's real names?" Jubilee asked.

"James Howlett," Logan said first. "But everyone can just keep using Logan it'll be easier that way."

"Annabelle Marie Taylor. No laughing," with that you eyeballed the boys on the couch and Remy.

"I guess that means I can keep callin' ya Belle, huh, cher," replied Gambit with a sly smile.

"Is that all?" Logan asked. "Annie's still a little tired and I like to get my girls to bed at a decent hour."

Heads were nodding agreement, even though the owner's were a little stunned at the man's words. They weren't used to Logan taking responsibility for anyone but himself outside of the battle field.

Jubilee jumped up pulling Becca with her. "I'll come help with Becca." She led the little girl out of the room.

Anne and Logan where getting up when Charles said, "Just one more thing before you two go up stairs. Jean, Ororo will you pass out the drinks for one little toast?"

It didn't take long to the two to have a glass of scotch in everyone's hands.

Charles cleared hi throat, "I simple wish to welcome our friends back to us. For the first time in a long time you are whole. I am so happy for you. I hope this is a new beginning that will bring you all the happiness you two deserve."

Everyone raised their glasses with a "Here, here," and drank.

Anne was chocked up; Logan wrapped one arm around her shoulders, thanked everyone and led her from the room. He could still here the excited chatter from the library when they reached the foot of the stairs.


	34. Chapter 33: Happy Ending

**Authors note: I am so sorry this has taken so long. I wrote and rewrote this chapter so many times. I do hope you folks enjoy. Again I don't own Marvel or any of the X-men characters.**

**Chapter Thirty-Three**

As Logan and Anne enter their suite Jubilee was closing Becca's door.

"I'm going to take a shower, then I'll be back. She's waiting on ya'll," Jubilee said as she left for her own room.

Logan smiled down at Rebel, "How about we put _our_ daughter to bed?"

She just smiled back at him, watching his dancing eyes, and nodded her approval. For once she was so caught up in the best emotions, those of love, peace, tenderness and respect, that she had no words.

Logan kept her tight to his side as they enter Becca's room. The little girl was laying on her stomach with her head at the bottom of the bed reading on of her old school readers. She smiled at her parents as she sat up in the middle of the bed. Naturally Anne and Logan took a place on either side of her.

"Ready for bed?" Anne asked.

"In a minute, we have some important stuff to talk over," Becca replied with a serious tone in her young voice.

Logan looked over his daughter beautiful dark curls at her mother with delighted wonder in his eyes. What should he do? Anne just shrugged her shoulders. Logan figured that meant he had to ask the girl.

"So, what did ya want to talk about, Half Pint?"

"Oh, just a few little things." She stood, paced a bit, and face them both. Logan took the opportunity to take Annie's hand in his. "First of all. I like it here. We're staying. No discussion. No compromising." She pointed her small finger at her mother.

"Sweetheart, _first of all_," Anne said, using their daughter's own words, "You are not the boss. So get that straight right now." Anne's voice was very firm.

"We're your parents," Logan added, "And for now we will make that decisions that we think best for the three of us."

Becca started to pout.

Anne continued, "Becca we're going to listen to what you say. We will always consider what you want, but you have to understand that we," she pointed to James and back to herself, "make the decisions."

"Yes, ma'm," Becca answered.

"So, you want to try _asking_?" Anne said to the little girl.

"Yes, ma'm," the child's pep was coming back. "Momma, Daddy, may we _please_ stay here?"

"That's the plan for now," Logan said.

Becca jumped around in a circle doing a jig and giggling.

"A good sign?" he asked his wife.

"Her happy dance." Annie replied. "Becca chill, honey. What's your second request?"

The girl stopped and smiled. "I want some new clothes, _please_."

Logan grinned, "Definitely, your daughter."

Anne ignored his comment, "First we cull things out and then we shop." That pleased Becca.

"Anything else?" Logan asked.

"Just one tiny little thing." She grinned at her parents.

Anne knew that smile. The girl was going to want the impossible.

"What is it, Half-pint?" James asked his precious daughter.

"I want a sister."

Logan's jaw dropped and Anne had to think on that one. This did not have an easy answer and she and Jimmy hadn't even thought to discuss having more children. She wouldn't mind, but not too soon.

Logan had a hard time breathing and Annie wasn't answering. What was he suppose to do? He was barely containing his panic at having one child, let alone having another. He had just got his wife back. He wanted time to enjoy her a bit before having another kid.

Anne took a deep breath, "Honey, it's not that easy. Your father and I haven't talked about having a baby. I just think it's a little too soon right now."

"I don't want a baby." Becca said like her parents where total idiots. "I want a sister. I already picked her out."

"Your gonna have ta explain," Logan said. He was thoroughly confused and Annie looked about the same.

"Jubilee," Anne said. She couldn't help but pick the thought up; Becca was far too excited with her plan to contain her own thoughts. "Becca, honey, Jubilee is almost grown.

"So what, she still needs a little sister. She told me so."

"She did?" Wolverine asked.

"Yeah, she did. Last week she told me that I would have been the perfect little sister for her."

Right then Anne knew she could never love Jubilee more than she did in this moment. Anne thought some before she spoke; wanting to make sure she explained things to her darling little girl without causing her pain.

"Baby, I know Lee loves you, but I don't think she meant it quite that way."

"Yes I did," came a soft voice from behind them.

"Really?" Anne asked. Logan was too stunned to speak. Becca ran to Jubilee and hugged her around the waist.

"Yes. If I could have a sister I would want it to be Becca. She's amazing. I never met a kid like her." Jubilee was to the point of tears.

"You really want to be a part of our family? Becca's sister? Our daughter?" Anne asked standing and crossing to the girls.

"I want to be her sister. No questions about it," She hugged Becca tight to her and looked at Wolverine as she began to speak again. "I have a connection with Wolverine unlike anything I've ever had with anyone. For a long time now I've thought of him as a father. I've never had the courage to say that out loud. I've always been afraid if I told you, you would run. But I know that now you won't."

"No darlin', I'm not running any more. I love you, too." Logan got put and hugged his two girls.

"Well I guess that's settled." Anne said feeling a little overwhelmed. "Jimmy why don't you tuck Becca in and Lee and I will wait in the living room."

Anne held the door open for Jubilee and the two left father and daughter alone to say goodnight.

Anne and Jubilee settled on to opposite ends of the couch. Anne pulled her leg up on the sit and faced Jubilee. She studied the young woman for a moment. With the loss of her two elder daughters she could not believe her luck. Lee was such a wonderful young lady. But was she really willing to accept a near stranger for a mother? Especially a woman whom looked about five years older than her at most.

"Lee, if you're absolutely positive that this is what you want I can make the necessary calls in the morning."

"I'm very sure. I've wanted a family again for a long time. I know that the X-men are a family, but that's not the same." Jubilee paused. "How long do you think it will take?"

"Well, now that I have my memory back. I bet I can get it done in record time. I have a few favors I can call in and more than enough assets to make it happen. Hopefully, I'd say, by the end of next week you can officially call James your Dad."

"That fast really?" Jubilee's eyes practically sparkled with her excitement.

"Well I'm going to have to get James new documentation first," Which reminded her that both she and Jimmy would need new birth certificates, social security cards, driver's license, etc. She would also have to file corrections for Rebecca's birth certificate and social as well. Plus she and Jimmy would need a new marriage certificate. "You know first thing in the morning I'm going to have to sit down and make two lists. One for all the forged documents I'm going to have to have made and one for all the legal forms we're going to need. You know, Lee, if your not to picky about the actual legality of the documents I could most likely have everything squared away by Monday evening."

Jubilee looked thoughtful for a minute. "I don't mind the waiting a little. I would like it as legal as possible. I mean I know that Logan and you have to forge some things because of your age and how totally dangerous that info could be in the wrong hands. I just think that this is important enough to do the right way."

"I agree," Logan's deep voice injected.

"Our girl, I mean our _baby_ girl, tuck in tight?" Anne asked and she rose and cross the room to him.

"Nice n' snug." Logan smiled wrapping his arms around his wife as she nestled into his broad chest.

"You ready for bed?" Annie asked.

"Not really tired yet, babe"

"Neither am I," she winked at him.

"Eww!, hey, parental unit I can so hear you," Jubilee smiled. "So not appropriate behavior in front of a minor." She actually giggled.

Anne turned around putting her hand over her heart and said with an exaggerated southern accent, "Oh my, James Dear, what on God's green earth were we thinkin' talkin' like that in front of such a pure innocent young soul, for shame."

Now they were all laughing. Logan drew a deep breath and took Anne's hand tugging her towards their bedroom. "Hey, kid, I'll help you move your stuff in the morning."

"Thanks, _Dad_," Jubilee smiled as she turned the TV on.

Logan thought his heart might burst it was so full of love.

At the bedroom door Anne turned back, "Now, Lee, darlin', I know you're almost grown and all but try not to stay up too late we all have lots to do tomorrow."

"Ten more minutes, Mom, then I swear I'll go to bed."

Jubilee never turned from the set. She missed Anne's watery eyes as she closed the bedroom door.

"I know," Logan said pulling her into his strong embrace. "Feels so good it almost hurts."

"Yeah," she nodded as a happy tear slid down on his shirt.

Life was good.


	35. Epilogue

**Author's note: I just had to add this. I'm just not ready to lay these characters to rest. Rebel's next story is coming soon. Hope this doesn't leave you hanging too much.**

**Epilogue**

Three weeks latter.

Rebel was on her first mission since returning home. Her and Jimmy had agreed that only one could be out at a time. It was the only fair thing for their girls. Tonight she was teamed with Jubilee, Rogue and Joseph. They were taking the north wall of a facility that was holding a group of mutants hostage.

Rebel was having a hard time not worrying about Lee. She knew the girl was more than capable of taking care of herself and doing her job. She wondered how Wolverine handled this.

"Red team do you copy," Cyclops asked from the mic in her ear.

"Ready and in position Blue Leader," she answered.

Rebel heard a noise behind her. She turned to check on her team. Jubilee was lying in an odd position on the ground. Joseph was standing over her.

"What the hell did you do?" Anne yelled as her hands lit up blue. She could kill him for this.

"Now Rouge," Joseph calmly said just before everything went dark.


End file.
